You're The Reason
by Season Of Magic
Summary: Ash was away in Unova for five years without contacting anyone from the other regions, not even his mother. Now he's back and is surprised to see Dawn in Kanto. If she only knew the reason why he was away for so long and why he decided to come back... (March 2014; under revision, and edits)
1. Chapter 1

_Season Of Magic:_ I welcome you all to** You're The Reason**. My first attempt at a Pokemon fanfiction _ever._

This story will revolve around Ash being back from Unova, the reasons as to why and of course the pearlshipping.

Ash is eighteen years old and Dawn will turn sixteen. It's safe to assume that the rest of the characters are around their teenage years as well, or adults in their 30s. Except for the Professors... they're old!

Couples: Main one is pearlshipping but later on mentions of contestshipping and CherenxBianca will happen.

Disclaimer: I am simply a _Pokemon_ fanatic, I claim no ownership.

_Season Of Magic's additional note_: The bold lyrics I used for Dawn's ringtone for Paul is of a YouTube video I watched a couple months ago. Someone made a Paul version of Dawn's Japanese song "Kimi No Soba De" and even sung it in English as well. That's where I got it from and I claim no ownership.

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

As his sole Pokémon companion walked ahead of him hopping in joy, Ash Ketchum couldn't help but smile.

He ran to catch up to his best friend and held the Pikachu tightly in his arms. "We made it buddy!" he said as he pointed to the windmills that covered the lab's immense fields.

After so many days of traveling through the water and so many years of being gone he was finally back in his hometown and could rest knowing he and his Pokémon were now safe.

_After a long time of being gone it sure is good to be back in Pallet town_ he thought as he ran the rest of the way and hopped the stones leading into the small white house.

He fished out the key out of the jacket he was wearing, silently praying that his mother had not changed the lock. As the key went inside the lock he breathed in and then exhaled a sigh of relief as the door opened up.

"Mom I'm home!" he yelled as he pushed the glass door back to let them in, making sure to close the door behind him.

Pikachu got out of his grasp and looked around curiously then waved as if saying he'd take a look around the house for him and to just relax until it came back from the search.

As Pikachu's footsteps became distant and Ash was getting ready to sit on the couch, something caught his eye and made him smile. Many of trophies, medals and similar things from his travels were on top of the shelves that surrounded the corners of the living room.

So his mother really did care about his career and chosen path; why else would she keep his things out on display? And here he thought she did not care at all.

He walked around the living room and held his breath as he examined the trophies. The many memories of his childhood and previous travels coming to mind with each different one his eyes landed on. Moments later, Pikachu came back shaking its head and went up to its trainer, a confused look in it gaze.

"Pika?"

Ash sighed wistfully. "It's nothing, Pikachu. Just thinking we have gotten so far, is all."

Rummaging through his backpack he found his Unova badge case and awards, and he placed them in the further end of the shelf that had a empty space, right beside his awards from Sinnoh.

Moments later, he was walking through the house and with his mother nowhere to be found and no sight of Mr. Mime either he decided it was his fault for not having phoned in to tell her of his arrival, perhaps he should have done so after all.

Oh well. Might as well just sit and wait for her to come back.

_Should I call professor Oak and ask him if my mom is there? _He wondered as he sat in the couch and bit into an apple, the last remains of his supplies from the boat he had arrived in not more than an hour ago.

The door unlocking, and hurried footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced towards the front entrance which opened up to reveal the face he had not seen in over five years but always thought about, even more so than his own mother at times.

"Mrs. Ketchum why is the door unlocked..." Dawn said as she entered the house with groceries at hand. "Ash, Pikachu?"

Ash stood up from the couch and nodded as he went to help the girl out. "Yeah it's us alright. What are you doing here Dawn?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? It's been years since anyone's heard from you."

Ash put the bags in the counter and gave her his famous grin and laughter. "Yeah sorry about that I guess I was a little too busy to call anyone."

"We honestly would have thought you were dead if not for the rumors we've heard about you in the news."

"Like I said I was very busy. I'm sorry."

Dawn crossed her arms. "You shouldn't be telling me this. I'll go find your mother and then you can properly apologize to her. The poor woman's been worried sick!"

"I'll go with you! I mean to say...you don't know Kanto that well."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be worrying about me if I were you." she said with a smirk "Considering how long you've been gone I'll be surprised if you could find your way out of Viridian forest."

"It's only been five years." he said as he finished putting food in the refrigerator then walked out the door with Pikachu and Dawn.

"Five years can make you forget a lot of things." she said as they walked to professor Oak's laboratory.

"Okay you, my mother, all my friends in the entire Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn region are all mad at me I get it. Lighten up will you?"

"I had to watch your mother suffer for the past five years because of your stupidity so _no._"

"Oh come on Dawn. You have traveled with me before you know how I can be."

"It's because I traveled with you that I was worried about you," she said as they walked at a slow pace. She decided to change the topic. "I heard you had been traveling with Iris, one of the Unova gym leaders. Did you happen to break her bicycle as well?"

Ash laughed and Pikachu covered his mouth trying hard not to giggle and point at his trainer. "I'm not like that." he said and Dawn wanted to roll her eyes at that "Okay so I broke yours, Misty's and May's... Iris was a completely different case and traveling partner besides she just became gym leader a couple months ago."

Dawn had heard about that. There was a worry in her heart that she could not shake away. "Was that the reason you decided to return to Kanto?" she said a bit too quietly but Ash still heard her.

"You're forgetting about Cilan." he said. "He was my traveling partner as well."

"He continued his quest around Unova, his brothers are still taking care of the gym for now," Dawn stated "Why didn't you do the same?"

"That's right he is. He was really excited to keep learning and searching for Pokémon. I on the other hand, have been gone from here far too long and miss you guys. I think Cilan might come to visit these regions someday with Iris when she can get a break from her gym duties. It'll be great to see them again one day. Unova was really fun with them around but for now I'm just glad to be back."

Dawn did not know what to say. _Perhaps Unova had actually changed Ash_ was all she was thinking as she tried her best not to stare at him.

He did look much older and wiser from the preteen whom she had last seen at the boat.

She sighed and kept stealing glances at him as they walked. She decided to stop it once they actually got to the lab's fields because then everyone could see what she had been doing and would get ideas of her liking Ash, which she did but it was her secret and she wants to keep it that way.

"Hi Gary!" she said waving to the young researcher and grandson of professor Oak whom was out in the fields taking some notes.

"Oh hey Dawn you're back pretty early today." he said closing the notepad to wave back, noticing the Pikachu sitting on its trainer's head. "Well I'll be damned! Ash Ketchum you're finally back! Welcome to Kanto!"

Ash grinned "You bet and this time to stay. Is my mother here?"

Gary opened the door leading to the back of the house. "She's in the kitchen with grandpa I'll go distract them while you get ready to make your entrance."

"That's a great idea Gary but I'm not sure this idiot should see his mother just yet he's been nothing but an inconsiderate jerk." Dawn said.

"Oh come on Dawn I've already said sorry and I really want to see my mother to apologize to her plus I miss her."

"You miss her cooking."

"Okay that too but that's beside the point."

"Break it off you two and come inside the house in like five minutes." Gary said shaking his head and walking inside leaving Ash and Dawn behind to their fighting.

"Hey Gary finished already?" Professor Oak said as he watched his one and only grandson walk in.

"Hey grandpa, Delia sorry to interrupt but Dawn is here and no grandfather I have not finished but I only have a little bit left don't worry."

"That's great Gary. Can you go get Dawn to come in for a cup of tea with us?" Delia said happily.

"You better set two cups then."

"You want a cup of tea Gary?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"Me? Oh no thank you it's just that Dawn brought a visitor with her."

"That's great the more the merrier! Tell Paul to come inside already."

"Delia you see Paul every single day how can he be considered a visitor?" Professor Oak stated.

"I suppose you are right Samuel. Who's the visitor then?"

"You'll see in just a second I'll go get them." Gary walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Ash and Dawn who were making their way inside the house. "Ready guys?" He asked and they nodded.

"Hey Delia, good morning." Dawn said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys it's sure been a while huh?" Ash said waving and Pikachu waved as well.

"Ash, Pikachu!" Both the professor and Delia said together.

"The one and only, in the flesh." He replied laughing.

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon got down from Ash's shoulder and extended its short paw to the two older people whom only looked at it wary and scared.

Ash laughed because he knew what was going on. They thought the mouse Pokémon would give them a thunder shock or something like that. "Oh go ahead guys Pikachu won't harm you."

Pikachu once again extended its paw smiling but both did not move a inch.

"You two can be so childish," Dawn said as she knelt down to Pikachu's level and as she extended her hand out, added, "nothing is going to happen, watch."

Pikachu looked at its trainer and when Ash gave him a stern face as if to say **_no thunder or any kind of shock from you mister_** so he just grabbed Dawn's hand and shook it without any kind of electricity "Pikachu!" and with that he launched himself into Dawn's arms.

"I missed you too." She said laughing and hugging the Pokémon tightly.

"Okay mom I know you're mad but..."

"Mad does not cover it mister! You did not call me even once for the last five years!"

"I was...busy?"

"Getting badges? Exploring Unova? Oh I know that because of the television but wouldn't it have been nice to hear it from my own son!"

"Mom I'm really sorry I never called but I promise I was traveling with really good people."

"Cilan and Iris, they're both gym leaders and apparently Ash didn't break a bike this time." Dawn stated. "Which means no monetary damages."

"Not helping much Dawn." Ash said glaring at her.

"Okay fine come on Pikachu let's go get you and the rest of Ash's Pokémon reacquainted. Professor, do you mind if I feed the Pokémon right now instead of later?"

"I do not mind, I will even go with you. Ash and Delia need time alone and I need to complete my latest research."

"Great! Let's go" she said smiling and hugged Pikachu tighter "I _can_ take him with me right Ash?"

"Yeah go ahead I'll meet you guys there in a bit."

"This conversation is not done mister!"

Ash sighed and mouthed the words "Help me." to Dawn, whom only grinned and went outside as if nothing was going on.

**_{-}_**

Professor Oak had left her as soon as they got to the field. He had used the Pokémon as an excuse to be able to gather more research with Gary whom had come out with them as well.

So here she was with Pikachu walking around the fields and explaining everything that had happened in the last five years as best as she could.

She skipped the part about missing Ash, the crying at night and other things like that of course. She just talked about the Pokémon and her journey.

She sighed as she gripped the railings separating Ash's Pokémon from the rest of the other trainer's Pokémon they were caring for.

He was back. She did not know what to think or do about it. Everything was different now and she had grown up.

_Would he actually see that? Would he even care?_

Who was she kidding? As a preteen Ash was dense and even though he's much older now he is probably still just as dense as he was before.

She shook the thoughts off and smiled as Pikachu jumped over the fence and ran to greet the friends he had not seen in a while. "Pikachu!" he said and everyone ran towards him excitedly and jumping up and down.

She thought it was best to let them have time to themselves so she walked towards the shed to get the food so they could all eat. She had to admit she was a bit hungry herself.

She walked back pushing a cart and saw that Ash was standing near the railing watching all of his Pokémon surround Pikachu in a circle. "They sure look happy and well taken care of" he said as she drew nearer.

Dawn didn't answer and just went to open the gate to let them in. She pushed the cart inside and smiled as the Pokémon broke the circle and ran towards her, she had put Ash behind her so they had not known he was there yet. "Good afternoon guys it's time for lunch who's hungry?" a few of them went to hug her but she put up her hand to stop them. "Before you all hug and tackle me for food there's a surprise for you...look who's back from Unova!" she grinned as they stared at her confusedly. She pushed Ash towards the Pokémon and all of them went to tackle their trainer in happiness.

"Okay guys I miss you all too but take it easy please!"

As Ash was being tackled and jumped on by his Pokémon, Dawn set bowl after bowl full of Pokémon food down then set a blanket and a basket as well. "Alright guys lunch is served." she smiled and threw a few poke balls in the air "Join the party!"

The Pokémon all went towards the bowl of food excited and pushed their respective bowls near Dawn and the blanket, their trainer momentarily forgotten.

Ash sighed as he sat down in the blanket. "I had forgotten how much my Pokémon love to tackle me."

Dawn passed him a sandwich and patted him on the shoulder "They miss you it's only natural for them to show their happiness in knowing you are back."

"I missed them too," he admitted as he took the wrapper off the sandwich and tried his best not to say how much he had missed her as well. "The Pokémon seem well adjusted to you. Do you take care of them?" Was all he uttered.

Dawn shrugged "I work part time for professor Oak when I'm around."

"What do you mean by _work_?"

"Taking care of all your Pokémon takes effort you know but I hardly call it work. It's a lot of fun as well because I get to interact with and learn about all kind of different types."

"So basically all you do is take care of my Pokémon?" He asked.

Dawn blushed but then shook her head. "No! I do chores here and there as well."

Ash laughed. "Well I'm still glad to know my Pokémon have been under your care. I worry about them sometimes but if you're here then I know everything is fine and I have nothing to worry about."

"Actually I only take care of them a couple months a year."

"What do you mean?"

"I still travel all over the place. I only stay a few months here in Pallet town then I leave to the other regions."

"Ah I see. You still compete in contests?"

Dawn smiled. "Yes and no." she opened up her bag and passed him two separate cases.

"You do contests _and_ gym battles now? That's great. "Ash said as he opened the cases and stared amazed at all the ribbons and badges. "Wow congratulations Dawn you've sure gotten far in the last couple of years."

"Thanks."

"I am curious about one thing though." Ash said.

"What is it?" Dawn replied back.

"What were you doing in my house today?"

"Oh that. While I'm here in Kanto I live with your mom."

Ash stood there mouth agape. "Wait...what!"

"Yeah, Paul is the one whom stays in the laboratory with Professor Oak. Your mom was really nice and let me stay with her so I did not have to be stuck there with them."

"Paul is here as well?"

Dawn nodded ."I've been traveling with him and Misty a lot. Misty's sisters came back from their trip about three years ago and Misty decided to travel with me. It's a lot of fun and she's great as a coordinator."

"What has this world come to?" Ash sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"You used to compete in them as well you know."

"I'm not talking about the contests I'm talking about you traveling with Paul."

"He's not that bad a person. If you get to know him he's really nice and funny."

Paul was funny? That was about the silliest thing he had heard all day. "Maybe I should come along on the next trip with you guys."

"Eh?" she was confused. "I thought you said you weren't going to travel for a while?"

As the thoughts about Dawn and Paul traveling together alone came to him he clenched his fists and tried his best to calm down the rage he was feeling. "I changed my mind."

"Nah you're staying here. You need the vacation."

"I think of traveling as my vacation and besides when I stay in one place for too long it gets boring." he said and then looked oddly as he heard **_when I say one more time I want to mean you're weak. _**"What is that?" He asked curiously.

Dawn took her phone out of her bag and pushed the talk button but started singing along **_Standby for battle, defeat them, it's my victory_**… "Hi Paul!" she said waving into the built in camera.

Paul shook his head and sighed _I see you still have not changed the ringtone troublesome_

"It's my phone I can do what I want with it besides I like it."

_It's the same version as your stupid made up song of course you like it_

"Stop criticizing me and just tell me what you want already."

_Never mind that I can see you're at the field_

"Yup and look who's with me. Ash wave and say hi!"

_Oh you're back_

Ash simply replied "Yeah I'm back and this time to stay. Your days of traveling alone with Dawn are over."

_What is this idiot talking about troublesome? I never traveled alone with you_

"I have no clue." Dawn stated.

"You were the one who said you traveled with him." Ash said.

"You thought I traveled alone with Paul?" Dawn wanted to laugh. "Oh please like I would do that."

"Dawn you're the one who said you were traveling with him."

"Yes. I travel with Paul a_nd _Misty. She's at Cerulean City right now because of her gym leader duties. Once she finishes we're all leaving Kanto _together_ not just me and Paul, silly."

"So...you're not traveling alone with Paul then?"

_No you imbecile she's not. I would not mind if she did though. She's not that bad to be around with at times she's even tolerable_

"You stay away from her I'm warning you."

Paul smirked. _Congratulations troublesome; you got your idiot back. Anyways, please remember that we leave the week after your birthday party so go to the mall and stock up on supplies while you can. I know you still have some heals, potions and puffins from last time but you might need a couple more things like that tent you always say you're going to get but never do and always end up sharing with carrot top instead. Buy the tent or suffer it's your choice really _and then he hung up.

Dawn stood up and began placing the bowls of food back to the cart along with the blanket Ash had folded and handed to her. She grabbed her poke balls and called her Pokémon back "Alright guys, return." she said then made Ash go out of the field and closed the fence before any of Ash's Pokémon could escape.

Pikachu hopped off the fence and got on top of Ash's hat. He watched as Ash and Dawn walked to the shed and then Dawn did not look like she was going back to the lab.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked curiously as Dawn walked away from the laboratory.

"You heard Paul. I have to go get supplies for the trip besides there's a couple of stuff I have to do in town anyways so I'll take this opportunity to go and take care of it that way I kill two birds with one stone."

Ash yelled at her to wait up for him "I'm going to go with you." he said running after her.

"Fine you can come along," she said as she waited for him to catch up. "I need someone to help me hold the bags either way."

"Okay I changed my mind I don't want to go after all."

Dawn grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with her to town "Nope you're going and that's final."

"But…but…." Ash tried to complain and Pikachu simply patted his trainer on the head with his paw trying to console him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Season Of Magic_: Dawn has a separate ringtone for all her contacts so she can know who is calling her. Those ringtones will all be based off Pokemon songs and in this chapter Kenny is the one calling her. His ringtone is a snippet version of an English fan dub version of Diamond and Pearl's Japanese ending theme song _Kaze No Message_ or _Message Of The Wind _I found in YouTube.

Well I guess that's all for now. New chapter starts now, go! (Ps: I honestly don't know why I say _"New chapter starts now, go!"_ I just think it sounds awesome lol. Maybe I should make that my motto for when the chapters start and my little notes end)

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Ash, Dawn and Pikachu had only been walking around Pallet town for half an hour and Ash noted how either he or Dawn had been stopped by fans that asked for their autograph or a quick picture.

Ash understood why they were impressed with Dawn, she was from Sinnoh and was widely known for her various contest participation and wins. But these were the same people he had grown up with and now they were treating him as if he was someone famous. _Why?_ Is what he wondered.

It did not matter that he had been in various leagues, got the chance to be a battle brain and recently came back from a far away region, he was just an ordinary person that came from the small town of Pallet like all of these people.

As they walked around a bit more and they saw that it was futile, that they could get nothing done they decided it was time to go home and accept defeat.

So here they were just sitting around and waiting for Delia to come home and cook some dinner.

Of course that did not stop Ash because once he was bored and hungry enough, he went straight to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat for a snack.

While he was on the kitchen, the video phone beeped signaling there was a call. Dawn walked over and picked it up.

"Ketchum residence can I help you?"

A girl with purple hair appeared in the background with a Pokémon Dawn had no idea what it could be but she knew who the girl was. She had seen her face in a few magazines. Iris, the dragon gym leader of the Unova region.

**And Ash's traveling partner back in Unova** She told herself as she waited for the girl to speak.

_Hi! Is this Ash's house in Pallet town?_

Dawn nodded "Yes it is."

_Ah, good so the kid did not give me a wrong number after all. Is he there? Or did he leave on a trip already?_

"No he's here I'll go get him give me a minute. Can I get a name so I can tell him who is calling?"

_Oh sure just tell him it's Iris_

Dawn felt like her body had gone cold. She had been right, this was Ash's new traveling partner in Unova. The famous gym leader known for being a Dragon Master. "I'll go get him, wait right there please." she said giving the best fake smile she could muster. She placed the call on hold and went to the kitchen, her heart beating on overdrive and her head swirling with a lot of different thoughts.

"Oh hey Dawn do you want some?" Ash said as Dawn came into the kitchen to find Ash sitting in the table with a couple of fruits in front of him.

"No, I did not come to get a snack. I came to get you, there's a call for you."

"That can't be," he said as he took a bite off an apple. "No one knows I'm back yet."

"It's a girl named Iris."

"Iris huh?" he said surprised. "Does she have long hair tied into two ponytails, and an Axew as well?"

"Not sure what an Axew is but yeah that sounds like her." Dawn nodded. "The gym leader, right?"

Ash smiled and nodded as he took another bite off the apple and ran out of the room. "Thanks Dawn I better go before she hangs up for waiting too long."

She watched him leave and sighed in pure confusion and discontent at how happy he looked for getting that phone call.

**_{-}_**

She had run up straight up to her room so she could not disturb Ash during his call.

The truth is she was a little upset. Okay, so _a lot_ upset. More like, _a ton_ upset.

But nothing changed the fact that he had run so fast towards the phone, had he and Iris been so close that they missed each other already?

Well what about her? She missed him just as much as that Iris girl, probably even more. She loved him. But of course, he was too dense to see it. Not that she had ever said or done anything about it anyways.

He had been gone from here without a trace for five years without any news from him, except things they heard here and there and in Unova it has not even been a day and that girl was already calling to check up on him? Talk about being _desperate_.

All Dawn felt like doing was crying and getting into bed. Maybe a nice nap would help her relax.

One of her poke balls started glowing from inside her sweater, her penguin Pokémon came out and quickly hugged its trainer. Piplup knew how much his trainer loved Ash. Anyone who did not see it was blind. Seeing its trainer so heartbroken made Piplup sad.

**What had gone wrong? What could Ash have done to make her like this?**

"Sorry Piplup." Dawn said after releasing her Pokémon from the tight grip.

Tears started falling out her eyes and she decided it was best to return her companion to its poke ball "I don't want you to see me like this over something silly." she whispered.

**_Stronger, stronger is what I will become so the promise I had made to you is always dazzling inside of my heart_**

Her phone was ringing at full blast in the night table and Dawn sighed.

Why had he called just now when she was like this? Maybe she should just ignore it.

**_Hey how are you doing? And how about your friends? The smell of the wind, color of the sky aren't they are the same?_**

Okay fine maybe it was a bit hard to ignore when it was still ringing on and on.

_Hey kiddo! Glad to see you finally picked up_

"What do you want Kenny?" Dawn said as she tried her best to smile.

_Can't a friend/rival just call sometimes to see what's up?_

"I suppose so…." she said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

_What's the matter Dee Dee? You're crying_

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

_Yeah right why are you crying then?_

"No need to worry I just got something in my eye that's all."

_Sure Dee Dee and I'm stupid. Tell me what's wrong right now or else I'm going over there_

"You're not in Kanto Kenny."

_You never know. I might stop for a visit. I know how lonely you must feel without Ash. Have you heard any news from him yet?_

At this Dawn started crying again _Okay I'm guessing the tears are over Ash then_

"I told you I'm fine Kenny stop the drama."

_If this is what you call fine I can't help but wonder what you consider being worse._ _Dee Dee you have to get over him it's not good for you to keep being like this_

"I told you I'm fine Kenny."

_The tears say something else_

Now angry she hung up the phone and put it to silent. "What does he know." she mumbled and she closed her eyes and went to sleep for a bit.

**_{-}_**

Ash walked into Dawn's room a couple hours later to check up on her, his mother had told him to get her for dinner but when he walked inside the room he found that she was fast asleep.

He placed a finger on his mouth signaling Pikachu to be quiet so they would not wake her up. He then went and put a blanket on Dawn so she would not get cold. "I missed you Dawn, you do not know how much." he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked out of the room in case she did wake up.

Pikachu smirked at his trainer in a sly way then poked him as if to say he had seen everything and Ash only shrugged trying to hide his blush.

There were a couple of reasons why he had come back from Unova but the main reason was Dawn. Her sixteenth birthday is coming up and that is the time boys can start courting a girl to win their love. Of course all of that can happen during her party as well so he had come a couple weeks early so that he could have time to find Dawn and tell her how he really felt in advance.

He had not expected to see her in Kanto, which in his opinion was great and even better.

To him it was a sign that everything would be fine and that she felt the same way. Then again it could just be pure luck and coincidence that she was here at the same time he had come back.

The other reason why he had come back was because Team Rocket was still giving chase to him and Pikachu but this time a new foe was with them, Team Plasma.

Ash thought that if he came back to the other regions it would make Team Rocket and Team Plasma give up. Team rocket would be harder to get rid but since team plasma is a Unova region based organization with this method he and Pikachu should be safe.

The call he had with Iris a while ago confirmed his suspicion, Team Plasma had given up and focused their attention on another thing but now that he and Pikachu were out of their way who knows what they could do to Unova? That is why he had placed Cilan, Iris and Trip as watchers and if anything horrible occurred then he and Pikachu would take the next boat back to Unova (taking Dawn with him as well of course.)

He sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head as he walked down the stairs. Maybe it was for the best he did not tell anyone his plans yet. As far as he was concerned his top priority was telling Dawn his feelings for her and making sure she was safe. Anything else would have to come later.

If Team Plasma would think to come anywhere near Dawn then they are wrong because if they do and they harm her then they will face his wrath even more than if they were causing harm to anything else, no one messes with Dawn and gets away with it.

He is Ash Ketchum after all and they better beware if they try anything.

Okay maybe he was getting a bit ahead of things I mean they probably don't even know Dawn but what if they come to Kanto? Then they'll see her with him.

He had to protect Dawn, he just had to.

_For now it is best no one here knows who…what I mean to Unova. When the time comes, I'll tell them but until then it is best I keep quiet._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **_Pokemon_** does not belong to me. The short poem/song _The Electric Type Guy _however is claimed by me.

Now on to the chapter!

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

A couple days had passed and Ash was in his room thinking of what to do.

Dawn's birthday was just a few weeks away and he still had no idea what to get her. Maybe he should have thought things more thoroughly instead of coming back in a whim like he had done so.

Pikachu watched his trainer amusedly. It was true he sometimes did not think things through but this was ridiculous. He walked up to his trainer and started doing mimics. With heart shaped eyes he grabbed Ash's hand "Pikachu, pika-chu." he grinned and took Ash's hand in his then with another threw him a kiss. He hopped off the bed and curtsied "Pika?"

"So what you're saying is I should just tell her how I'm feeling, that it should be enough?"

Pikachu nodded at the first one but then face palmed itself and shook his head at its trainer "Pika-Pikachu!"

"I shouldn't do that!" Pikachu nodded. "Why?"

Pikachu just stared at his trainer. How was he supposed to explain that girls loved getting gifts on their birthday? That if Ash only told her how he felt without a present it would surely ruin things.

Then again, Dawn was different. Sure, she acted like a girl but she often did not care about material things. Pikachu remembered the many dresses she owned and all the times she made her Pokémon put on dresses and kimonos themselves and he shrugged. This would be tough indeed.

Ash sighed and decided that it was best to not think about it too much and just go down for some breakfast. Surely it must be ready by now.

"Oh hey Ash, good morning." Dawn said looking up from the kitchen table.

"Good morning Dawn. Where's mom?" Ash said as he took a plate and grabbed a few fruits from the refrigerator.

"Oh she's doing some grocery shopping. She said something about going to get some new things to see if you would actually eat them. She's quite worried about you and frankly so am I."

"Worried about me but _why_?"

She pointed at his plate. "While you've been here all you've eaten is nothing but fruits."

Ash laughed. That was actually true.

"Traveling with Cilan and Iris made me health conscious I guess. When there wasn't any food to make gourmet meals from or when Cilan was just too lazy to cook we would eat fruits Iris and Axew picked up from the trees. I haven't given that habit up I suppose."

Dawn shook her head and smiled. "But only eating fruits like that must be getting boring," she took the plate away from him. "Go watch television or something I'll make you breakfast."

Ash stared at Dawn confusedly. "But I don't want another breakfast. I like fruit like this," Pikachu thunderbolt it's trainer and grinned. "Okay I'm going fine." he uttered as he coughed a little.

Ash went to the living room and turned on the television. He rarely watched it nowadays because he was so busy with training and other stuff. He sighed and glanced towards the kitchen where Dawn was working hard then glanced back to the television, they were going to talk about coordinators now.

They talked about Zoey, May, and Kenny, who had all been competing in various different contests and had placed in the very top rankings almost every time they competed. He was proud of them, really he was but none of it honestly caught his attention the most, but then...

_And the next person we'll talk about is Dawn from the Sinnoh region. She has not been competing as much now but when she does she always impresses us. Dawn has won many titles in both Sinnoh and Hoenn, not only that but she has won the badges in all of Kanto, Jhoto, Sinnoh and Hoenn as well. Her sixteenth birthday is coming up in a few weeks and we are proud of this young coordinator/trainer. Dawn if you're hearing this, we hope you have a great birthday._

He smiled as he heard them talking about her. She was truly amazing being able to do both coordinating and a trainer.

_Alright guys do we have news for you next. Do you remember this guy? Yup I'm talking about Ash Ketchum from Pallet town._

Ash looked at the television screen confusedly. Why was he in a coordinator's show? Oh right; He had done a few contests back when he was traveling with Dawn.

_You all remember Ash from his various competitions right? Well guess what? Sources have confirmed that the trainer is now back from his travels in the distant Unova region. What does this mean for us? Oh I'm glad you ask for you see, we suspect that he came back to celebrate the birthday of his close friend Dawn or maybe it was to participate in the Wallace cup happening later on this year. I know you are as excited as we are to see just what Ash will surprise us with next but we'll just have to wait and see!_

The Wallace cup? They must be joking right? Just because he participated in a few contests it does not mean he'll enter all of them.

Okay he had to admit they were quite fun to do but still him entering the Wallace cup again? That is plain and completely ridiculous.

When Dawn called him back to the kitchen half an hour later he rushed in even though he had no clue what to expect. He had never seen her cook before and he was a bit afraid. Hey she had offered to cook him breakfast so no matter how bad the cooking turned out to be he'll eat it all. He sat down and looked at the table amazed.

**_Wow there sure is a lot of food and it looks yummy!_**

Dawn smiled and began to point at each type of food. "Since you like fruits so much I made it a fruit themed breakfast. You've got pureed fruit, caramelized apples, a fruit yogurt and for dessert a slice of apple pie."

"This looks great Dawn! Doesn't it Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded and put its two paws together in a pleading way to Dawn and she laughed.

"Of course I got food for you too Pikachu," she said and she pointed to the bowl sitting right next to Ash. "I was living with Brock for a while and he showed me how to mix Pokémon food depending on the type of Pokémon I was feeding. It's turned out great so far but all my Pokémon could just be lying to me let me know what you think okay?"

"You make great poffins Dawn and this yogurt tastes amazing I'm sure Pikachu's food is great as well" Ash said trying to ignore the feeling he had in his chest.

"Thanks Ash. Pikachu, I'm glad you like it." she said smiling at both the Pokémon and trainer.

But Ash had not been paying attention. She had been living with Brock? Ash shook his head and tried to take his mind off his thoughts. This was his friend, he was not supposed to be jealous of him but he was.

Brock always flirts with pretty girls what if Dawn was no different? Then again he never did anything towards her, May or Misty when they had been traveling together. Perhaps he had not tried anything when they were living together...

**_Okay Ash pull it together this is Brock your best friend and this is Dawn your crush! I'm sure neither of them did anything wrong and all Dawn wanted was to learn cooking recipes from him._**

"This sure is yummy!" he said smiling and trying his best not to show what he was truly feeling. But honestly, the food really was great Dawn's cooking was awesome maybe she should cook for him more often.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it I worked really hard on it," she said and then she walked away. "While you finish your breakfast I'll go train my Pokémon for a bit."

**_{-}_**

Both Ash and Dawn had spent the entire afternoon training and now they were in their respective rooms relaxing.

Ash was gotten thirsty so he had gone down to get a glass of water and on his way back to his room he heard Dawn talking to someone. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he pressed himself close to the door so he could hear what she was talking about.

_Oh come on Dawn I worked really hard on this part of the song you have to at least hear it before you say you do not want me to sing it at your party. I am one of the maids of honor and I have to dedicate something to you_

"Isn't that Zoey?" Ash muttered to himself

"Fine I'll hear it. I have a clue who it is about anyways but I'll let you have your fun."

_Alright here goes_

**He's an electric type of guy, she saw him walking by and at that moment he became her world**

**He has the kind of smile that makes it all worthwhile and can make anybody swoon**

**She knows he is out there, in a far region somewhere and hopes he comes back real soon**

**Because she wants him by her side telling her "everything will be alright"**

**Just like he used to do**

**Now he's gone far away apparently there to stay**

**No one has heard of him since then**

**I hope he comes back soon but she wouldn't know what to do**

**They are both kind of dense**

**She wonders what he does, every place she goes all she does is think of him...**

"Wow Zoey I love how you sing."

_Not the song? I'm sorry it's so short it's not done yet_

"It's good but a little too obvious if you ask me."

_That's the point!_

"I'll talk to you later I'm going to go get a glass of water and go to sleep. Night Zoey and thanks for the song."

_You will think about it right?_

"Yeah I will. It's hard not to when it's so catchy. I'm hanging up now bye."

He heard Dawn placing the phone down and her footsteps were getting closer to the door. Ash tried his best to walk back to his room as quietly as he could but when he figured out that wasn't going to work he resorted to his second idea.

"Oh hey Dawn I was just going to my room and I thought you were sleeping by now so I tried to pass by as quietly as I could to not wake you up." he said.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was on the phone."

"Oh I see well I'll be leaving you to whatever you were doing then."

'Um yeah I guess I'll talk you to tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, good night." and with that he rushed to his room and closed the door quickly then sighed as he walked to the bed and landed with a thud.

He placed one of his hands in the pillow, the other above his head and he groaned. This was going to be a long sleepless night because it looked like he had competition and he was not going to be able to sleep just thinking about who it could be and what he had heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:_ Pokemon_ and the _Power Ranger Time Force_ song do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owner.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Ash woke up to the ringing of **_Racing to another time, chrono morphers are on-line timeless wonders fire and thunder off to save the world go, go Time Force_**

"There better be a super great explanation for why you're calling me at...What time is it?" he said into his phone as he opened his eyes and tried to resist falling asleep again.

_It's already eleven in the morning. I thought you would be awake for hours by now. Don't you have some chickens to feed or something?_

"Haha, that is so not funny Trip. What do you want?"

_I thought you would like to know that I actually completed what you asked me to do for you_

Ash blinked once, blinked twice and then asked confusedly, "What did I ask you to do?"

Trip shook his head in disbelief_. You asked me...Well more like begged actually... to monitor both team plasma and rocket around here. Did you forget already? Wow! _

Then it hit him, the request he had made of his Unova friends. "Oh that. Iris called me a few days ago but nothing had happened. Is there anything new on your side?"

_Jesse and James have vanished without a trace. Meowth's guess is they are going to follow you back to wherever you are. They seem to do that a lot don't they?_

"Yeah they tend to do that. It's a Pikachu thing I suppose."

_I see. Well that's all that has been going on in this side regarding that but on another note, remember when you also begged me to get something for you and send it as if it was something you had forgotten here?_

Ash nodded as he yawned some more "Yeah I remember that."

_Well I just finished sending it to you a while ago. You should receive the package in a couple of days_

Ash bolted up from the bed in joy. "You're not joking right? Tell me you are not kidding!"

Another voice was heard from Trip's side. **He's not kidding Ash. I personally went with him to have it done. May I say that the end result was quite tasteful and pleasant? The girl this is for will most certainly adore it **the voice had been Cilan, the water type gym leader of the first gym's trio

"Thanks Cilan. I hope Trip did not mess my order up."  
><em><br>I most certainly did not! What do you take me for?_

Ash laughed but then looked to the door to find that Dawn had walked inside "Oh hey Ash I came to see if you had woken up and I heard the Power Rangers Time Force theme. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just talking on the phone." he answered at the same time that Trip had said _You still have that ringtone for me!?_

Dawn ignored the voice from the pokegear. "Oh well that's good to hear I can see you're busy I'll let Delia know you are awake. Lunch should be served soon." and then she walked out of the room quickly.

_I think she may have heard our entire conversation. Is she your sister Ash? She is quite a catch if I do say so myself I cannot believe you two are related_

Ash walked to the door and made sure Dawn was nowhere to be seen and grinned at Trip. "You are right she is a catch but guess what? I'm an only child and Dawn will never be yours because she is mine. She's my future girlfriend."

Trip simply gawked at Ash. _That's what you have your eyes set on?_ And he laughed. _Man if I were you I'd give up now that chick will never be yours. _

Ash shook his head. "That's what you think but I beg to differ."

_She's totally not your type. Look at the way she's dressed she seems like one of those rich girls and look at you, I know you think that you changed now but come on let's be honest here what do you have to offer her? You're just a hillbilly with a dream._

That hit Ash like a ton of bricks. Oh how he wished he was in Unova right now so he could give Trip a piece of his mind but Dawn did that for him instead when she walked into the room unexpectedly and grabbed the pokegear away from Ash and stared right at Trip.

"For your information Ash is not a hillbilly with a dream. Out of everyone I know Ash is the best trainer out there. He treats everyone the same and with respect. Ash has what others lack which is a pure heart. Without knowing you I can surmise you are exactly like Paul, trainers like you disgust me."

She then handed the pokegear back to Ash and he stared at her for a while then asked, "Um Dawn...How much did you hear from the conversation exactly?"

"I came into the room to tell you that lunch is ready and all I heard when he called you a hillbilly with a dream." she said and Ash sighed in relief. "Why are you letting him push you around like this?"

_It's not pushing around if it is the truth. Even if he is the..._

Ash interrupted him "Trip, shut up!"

_I assure you that Ash will get nowhere in life_

"Take that back this very instant!" Dawn said.

"Dawn it's alright. It's simply just the way he is."

"It should not be that way. It's very mean to say things like this he should know better."

_I was right, she is little miss princess who got everything handed to her in a platter. The kind of girl who believes there is only good in this world wake up princess fairy tale is over_

"Trip, stop it. So what if Dawn thinks that way? Is it wrong to _want_ to live in a world like that? That is her wish. Everyone has theirs and just because you have not fulfilled yours yet doesn't mean you should be bitter."

"It's okay Ash you do not have to defend me. I can fight my own battles. So you are Trip huh? Watch out because when I go to Unova I'll be looking for you."

Trip scoffed. _As if I am worried. She'll be another person to add to the list of defeats.  
><em>  
>Cilan took the phone from Trip<strong>. Please ignore him. He can leave quite the sour taste on anyone but I assure you he really means well. Are you really Dawn? The famous coordinator and trainer?<strong>

Dawn nodded. "Yeah that's me but I'm not all that famous stop trying to flatter me."

**No I mean it. I've seen a couple of your battles and contests on television and may I say you're quite the inspiration. If you really do come to Unova please don't hesitate to look me up I would love the chance to battle a trainer such as yourself**

"Are you serious Cilan?" Ash asked surprised.

_He cannot be serious. Who would like to challenge a girl like her?_

**Yes Ash, Trip I am quite serious about it**

"Wow Dawn you must have really caught his attention. Cilan rarely ever asks anyone to battle against him. Usually the challenges come to him." Ash replied

_He's a gym leader. People are supposed to challenge him not vice versa._

**Well this time I'm the one doing the challenging. I really would like to battle against Dawn**

Dawn smiled. "In that case I accept."

Ash stared at her confused "You're joking right?"

"Nope. I'm sorry Cilan but we have to go now lunch is ready. I really want to remain in contact with you though is it okay if I add you to my list of contacts?"

**Of course, I do not mind at all. You all go and enjoy your meal Ash was always impatient when it came to food**

Dawn laughed "He's always been that way. Bye Cilan." and she waved then turned off the pokegear "Alright let's go." she said

"I'll be down in just a bit."

"I'll give you ten minutes. If you're not at the table by then you better beware."

Ash wanted to roll his eyes and laughed "Yes Dawn now go I'll be there soon."

Pikachu watched as Dawn left and got off the bed "Pika-ka-chu." it said laughing and pointing at its trainer.

"No she does not have me...Oh what do you know." Ash replied as he left for the bathroom and Pikachu laughed even more.

Yes, even though she has no clue Dawn most definitely has Ash wrapped around her finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pokemon and the the fandub version of **Brand New Melody**_ from the anime **Uta No Prince Sama **_does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

Jesse and James from Team Rocket were now back in Kanto, the place where they had begun their life as criminals. It had been a hard time for them to leave Unova empty handed (without Meowth) but that was what the boss had commanded and they had no choice but to comply. They did occasionally wonder if Meowth was doing alright-okay mainly James but that was beside the point.

With a suitcase full of blueprints and a hacked computer at hand they were set for their next mission, which was to steal information from professor Oak's laboratory.

Why start there? You might be wondering and the reason is that since they did so well in the Unova region Giovanni had no doubts that this team was capable of doing these types of missions without failure now.

It was early in the morning and Jesse had been telling James to be ready for their attack on the lab's computer system later on this afternoon and James had been reminding Jesse on how long it takes to do this kind of thing.

"It does not matter how long it takes James. We cannot fail the boss." Jesse stated as she looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

James stopped typing on the computer long enough to glance at Jesse and reply a "If you were helping me this would not be so hard but of course I have to do everything by myself."

"Whatever James just go back to doing your thing." she said as she went back to her magazine then gasped as she flipped to the next page. "James you will not believe who is here in Kanto."

"Is it Meowth?"

"No you imbecile. But I suppose that would not be surprising considering there isn't any of his kind back in Unova."

"So who is it then?"

"It's the twerp!"

"Oh."

"Don't you think that is odd? I mean you do not seem surprised at all."

James shook his head. "Not really I mean haven't you noticed he always turns up everywhere we go?"

"That is true but why would he be back here I mean I thought he already had all the badges of this region shouldn't he be off exploring someplace else?" then she trailed off "Wait isn't he the….."

James took the magazine away from Jesse "Instead of worrying about things like that why not do something useful and help me with this. Pass me one of the blueprints."

Jesse grinned as she opened the suitcase and took one of the blueprints in her hand. "You are right because by tonight, all the information that stupid professor is holding will be ours."

"If the twerps do not interfere." James replied which caused Jesse to hit him with the paper she was holding. "Don't jinx us you idiot."

**_{-}_**

A couple days had passed and Dawn had left for Lake Valor to check the final details of her party. Ash had decided not go with her because he did not want her to suspect anything and he had to wait for the box Trip sent to him to arrive either way.

_How long did a package take to get from Unova to Kanto anyways?_

He sighed as he flipped through the channels in the television looking for something interesting to watch.

"There has to be something we could watch buddy." he said petting Pikachu a bit.

Pikachu pointed to the television "Pi-ka-chu." and sighed as well.

Ash laughed "You're right there is nothing on" he then got an idea. "But I do know what we could do."

He stood up from the couch and went inside his room on a search for something he had brought with him from Unova, a guitar.

Cilan had thought that it was a great idea for all of them to try and learn to play some kind of instrument so when one of Ash's birthdays came by he did not hesitate to sign all of them up for some guitar lessons. Ash actually enjoyed the classes and Iris was not doing that bad. Cilan on the other hand... Ash laughed as he thought about it then shook his head and sat down in his bed with the guitar next to him.

He picked it up and began to strum a few strings and noticing that it was out of tune he began to fix it up and then strummed it again lightly. He sighed and tried to remember most of what he had composed already. Yes, for her birthday he not only got her a present but he was going to sing Dawn a song that told his feelings for her.

**Just remember dreams that we shared that our melody is carrying when you hear it dancing on your ears each day. Unchanging, firm and strong the only phrase I have to say is "I never want you to go away"**

Pikachu smiled and put its paws together grinning.

"I guess that means you like it?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded. "Well it's not finished yet but I'm sure I'll figure something out by next week."

**_{-}_**

By the time Dawn had returned Ash had already finished eating dinner and was watching a few Pokémon battles on television.

"I'm so tired," Dawn complained as she entered the house and sat down in the couch next to him. "It took forever for me and mom to actually agree on something."

Ash glanced her way confused "But the party is still on right?"

Dawn nodded "Yeah it still is. You are going right? Or are you not going to go like the past few years?"

Those words made Ash feel horrible. "Of course I am going. There's no way I'm missing your party and if there isn't an invitation for me I will find a way to sneak inside just so you know."

"That won't be needed I think I have a few extra invitations left I'll give you one of those." Dawn said as Ash's pokegear began ringing.

"Paul what are you calling me for?"

_Ash is troublesome back yet from her trip? _

"Yeah she is why?"

_Oh thank goodness. Can you tell her to come to the lab as quick as she can please it's an emergency_

"What is the matter?" Dawn asked confused

_Oh hey troublesome let's just say that we need your help please come its very urgent._

"Why?"

They could hear Gary's voice as well_. **We cannot say the details over the phone but if you do not hurry up things could end up very badly for the lab. We'd ask Tracy but he is not here right now so you're the only one who could actually help since you're good with computers**_

"Alright do not worry. I'm on my way you can tell me when I get there."

_You better hurry up troublesome _and with that Paul clicked.

"Whoa what do you think is wrong?' Ash asked curiously

"Well we'll have to see when we get there won't we?" Dawn replied as she grabbed her sweater and bag then began to head out the door.

Ash nodded as he too grabbed a sweater and headed out the door as well.

As they ran to the lab as quickly as they could, they hoped that nothing too serious was going on. If only they knew what was about to occur if Dawn did not stop it they would be very worried.

**_{-}_**

"When did she learn to do that?" Ash asked amazed as he watched Dawn work away in Paul's laptop.

"I am not sure," Gary said shrugging. "All I know is that she is good at things like this. I suppose Tracy must have taught her when I was away in a trip."

"He did. I have to admit Dawn learned to hack into systems pretty quickly." Paul said "He wanted to teach me as well but I declined."

"It's easy hacking into a system," Dawn replied not looking up from the screen. "Stopping a hacker on the other hand, not so much."

"So basically you are saying that you will not able to do it."

"I said it was hard not impossible. Give me some credit here people."

For the past fifteen minutes Dawn had been using Paul's computer to try and see what was going on with professor Oak's network. It turned out that an unauthorized person or group had breached inside the system and was trying to get information out of the main computer. She had realized that to stop the hacker she would have to hack into the system herself and make sure that the information would be safely returned back.

How she had learned to do this? Well about two or three years ago Tracy had decided to resume his traveling but thought it was best professor Oak was left with a replacement in case something occurred. He had volunteered to teach Dawn, Paul and Gary the skills necessary to stop a hacker but of course the only one available was Dawn because Gary was away and Paul simply refused on the spot saying "Why would I need something like this?"

Which brings us back to the present day in which Dawn is trying her best to save all professor Oak's information from being stolen.

"This is getting boring." Ash stated from his seat as he glanced at Dawn ever so often.

"You're not letting Dawn concentrate." Gary whispered back trying to suppress a smirk. He knew that Ash was stealing glances at her.

Paul stood up from his seat "How can she with all your ruckus? I'm heading outside where it's quiet and an idiotic free zone."

"Who are you calling an idiot? Certainly not to me is it?" Ash said as he also stood up from his seat "Come on Pikachu let's go follow him," he added but Pikachu shook its head and crossed his paws as if to say that he was staying here with Dawn. "Pikachu you're supposed to be on my side!" Pikachu then uncrossed his paws and brought them up to his mouth as if to shush Ash.

"Looks like it's not the trainer giving the orders," Paul said trying his best not to laugh "I'd say it's the other way around."

"You don't know anything Paul shut up!"

"Guys you're getting really annoying either you all be quiet or you all leave because I can't concentrate." Dawn said as she stopped typing long enough to stare at all of the teenage boys with a mean look.

"She can be quite creepy when she gets like that can't she?" Gary stated as he began to walk out of the laboratory's main room followed by Ash, Paul and Pikachu.

"She really can." Pau said agreeing.

"I honestly forgot she could do that," Ash replied nodding. "It's scary."

Pikachu shrugged as if unfazed by it "Pika-ka-chu." it said waving his paws.

"What did Pikachu say Ash?" Gary said confused.

"I'm not sure but I believe Pikachu said its seen worse in Unova."

"It seems that not only your Pokémon controls you but apparently it s braver than you as well." Paul noted.

"So what if my Pikachu is brave? That is a good quality to possess."

"It is certainly not a good thing when the Pokémon is fearless and the trainer is not. I really cannot believe that Pikachu is braver than you Ash." Gary said as they all walked into the kitchen.

"You know what I cannot believe?" Paul asked as he stirred a cup of coffee and they sat in the kitchen table to wait for Dawn. "That the fate of this laboratory is in the hands of a troublesome girl who I have absolutely no idea what she sees in a guy like you Ash."

"I think we all fail to understand that one." Gary agreed nodding and laughing.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash crossed his arms in annoyance "Shouldn't I get a say in this too?"

Pikachu shook his head as if to say **_"It's best you don't"_** then patted his trainer in the back "Pika-chu" it said laughing as well

"Not you too!" Ash placed his head in the table and groaned. "You're all out to get me!"

**_{-}_**

"Team rocket was the one behind the stolen information...should have seen this one coming." Ash said as he took a bite of his pancake.

He, Paul and Gary were currently in the kitchen table eating the breakfast Gary had prepared for them.

"They fail at life so no one could think it was possible they'd attempt something like this." Gary replied back after taking a sip of his orange juice.

Paul just shook his head annoyed "It's just sad that troublesome went after all that trouble for something that was not even worth it"

"She's sleeping right now though isn't she?" Gary asked

"Yeah she is. I would be too if I were her" Ash replied

"Actually I'm not," Dawn said as she entered the kitchen yawning "You all make too much noise."

"Grandpa is still asleep so I doubt we're making that much noise."

"That old man can sleep through anything." Paul stated laughing

Ash stopped eating for just a moment to look at Dawn. "I can take you back home after breakfast so you can get more sleep if you want." he offered

Dawn shook her head as she grabbed a couple pancakes "It's fine I have things to do here either way." she said as she sat down.

"Oh right your job." Gary said smirking.

Dawn blushed as Ash's kind words kept repeating in her mind but then she got out of her daze. "Yes Gary that is what it is. A job as in something I do and they pay me for it."

"Wouldn't that be a stripper though? Last time I checked you helped out a laboratory not a bar." Gary simply laughed and Ash wanted to kill Paul.

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me," Dawn stated "I'll remember that when your birthday comes _and _Christmas."

Paul shrugged "Which both aren't for a while either way so eh."

"You shouldn't be giving him gifts either way. He's a jerk." Ash managed to quickly reply.

"He's still a close friend even if he is annoying."

"Sorry Ash looks like she cares about me as well so deal with it."

This time it was Ash who shrugged "Who says I have to deal with anything?"

"Who says you've ever dealt with anything in your life?"

"Okay you too stop it. It's way too early in the morning to have to cope with all your nonsense."

Paul smirked "You should know by now troublesome..." he said and paused for effect "It's never too early to start annoying you."

"You are an idiot Paul and I hate you."

"What else is new? Tell me something I don't know."

"If you're all going to bicker take it outside some of us are trying to eat in peace." Gary said looking at all of them.

"Don't try to act like the victim here, you've been making as much noise as we have" Paul said.

"He actually has a point there" Ash said in between bites.

Dawn really wanted to roll her eyes but instead she just began eating her pancakes and tried her best to ignore the three boys, which was a hard thing to do with all their fighting. "You three are unbelievable." she said sighing after the next five minutes of them debating who was better as champion, Lance or Alder.

"Sorry Dawn but this is a life or death question." Ash was quick to reply. Of course, he could not say the truth of the champions. _If they ever found out the truth_…

"You've never even went against either so why are you worrying about this?"

"I will someday and I need to have the perfect strategy if I'm to beat them and become champion." Ash quickly lied his way out of it.

"That'll be a sight to see because it will also be the day a Tepig could fly." Paul replied with a smirk

"At least I have had the chance to _see _and actually talk to Lance and even Alder, have you?"

"I don't care about trivial things like that."

"Because you're a cruel trainer that only believes in the _stronger Pokémon survives_ thing."

"Ash has a point there Paul. Do you even have a goal for your life?" Dawn said looking up from her breakfast.

"Of course I do."

"Please enlighten us with your dream; this is going to be good."

"To keep annoying troublesome Dawn and idiotic boy Ash."

"You're kidding right?" Dawn said mouth agape "That's not much of a dream it's more of a nightmare."

"Okay fine I do have a goal in life," Paul said sighing "To become part of the elite four someday."

"Not champion? Wow."

Paul shuddered as he pointed to Ash "And have the same goal as him? I don't think so."

"Well once I'm champion I get to choose who will be the elite four team. Guess what Paul? You are not one of those four people"

"Who would you choose then?"

"Misty, Brock, Max and...Maybe Gary."

"You just don't want to give me the title do you? Gary is not a possible choice for an elite four candidate all he does is research Pokémon all day."

"And all you do is complain and annoy to no extent all day but you don't see me saying something about it do you?" Dawn stated

"You know you three really need to solve your issues. Paul you were fine until Ash came back from Unova now you're just being more of a pain than usual."

"It's my way of showing I care."

"You don't even care about yourself let alone someone else" Ash said as he took the last bite of his food and stood up dragging Dawn with him, it was time for his plan to go into action. "Come on Dawn there's something I want to show you."

"But I haven't even finished my breakfast…"

"No time for that right now. You can eat at lunch."

"This better be important Ash I'm still a bit hungry." she said as they walked out to the field.

"I think it will be. If I'm not making a fool of myself that is." Ash said never letting go of her hand until they reached the part of the fields where he had placed his guitar this morning, leaving Pikachu on guard duty.

"Ash, why is Pikachu next to a guitar guarding it as if it was its life?" Dawn asked surprised

"Well you see….." he began but then sighed and let go of her hand and went up and grabbed the guitar in his hands thanking Pikachu for not letting anything happen to it "Why don't I just show you?" he added as he sat down in the grass and motioned for Dawn to do the same.

"This is getting confusing."

"It won't seem that confusing soon I promise. I was going to do this at your birthday party but I don't think I could have waited that long."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen to this okay? I finished composing it recently."

"Since when do you compose?" Dawn asked and Ash simply glared at her "Okay I'll be quiet." she said as Pikachu jumped into her arms and she began to pet it smiling.

Ash sighed and began to strum the strings and hoped that he was not going to make much a fool of himself, and that Dawn would at least acknowledge his feelings.

**Just remember dreams that we shared that our melody is carrying when you hear it dancing on your ears each day unchanging, firm and strong the only phrase I have to say is _I never want you to go away._**

"Dawn this is my first song ever and it's just for you." he said with his usual grin but then when he was going to continue the song…..

"Ash have you seen Dawn anywhere? It's time for the Pokémon to eat breakfast."

Ash stopped strumming the guitar and sighed "Yeah she's here with me professor Oak."

"Can you tell her to come feed the Pokémon please?"

Dawn also sighed and stood up "I'll be there soon professor just give me a minute," she smiled apologetically at Ash. "I have to go now so I can't hear the rest of the song but I want to. I really like it so far, you should still consider singing it at my party." she went to give him a hug and gave him a kiss in the cheek as well "Thanks for thinking about me." she said as she walked to where professor Oak was so she could tell him she was going to go get changed at home and come back so she could get started on the chores around the lab.

Ash blushed as he began strumming the guitar and hummed the rest of his song happily "She kissed me…."

Pikachu shrugged "Pika-chu"

"So what if it was just in the cheek? A kiss is still a kiss."

Pikachu looked at its trainer with a love struck gaze "Pi-ka-chu?"

Ash glared at Pikachu "Oh shut up I'm so not too that in love with her."

Pikachu laughed as if to say **_you keep telling yourself that and maybe in one hundred years I'll believe it._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _Squeals might ensue at the end of this chapter and even then I still do not own **_Pokémon. _**

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

She stared at the television screen amusedly and confused at the same time. It had been months since she had participated in a contest but they were still passing her various wins as re-runs. She sighed as she changed the channel and then decided it was best to just turn it off completely. Seeing herself on television knowing that it was all a long time ago made her really depressed for some reason.

Maybe it was time she joined back that world. It was what she had wanted to do when she was younger after all. When had she given it all up? Okay maybe she was over exaggerating a bit. She still did compete every once in a while but lately all she was focusing n was trainer her Pokémon for gym battles.

She decided to stand up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a snack.

All this thinking was making her hungry and giving her a headache. As she walked inside the kitchen she noticed that she was not alone. As she stared at the teenage boy in front of her it was as if a light bulb had went off in her head and it all became clear to her. Of course, _he_ was the reason why she had given up contests.

She had thought about it before but lately she had been too concentrated in anything else to remember it. She sighed as she bit down into the apple he had passed her when she sat down in the table. Minutes went on and neither said anything. The silence was driving her insane.

"Are you okay? You seem worried about something." he said after a while of seeing her fidgeting in her seat.

She took another bite off the apple and decided to answer him with an "I'm fine, no need to worry."

He glanced her way with a confused expression "It's when I worry the most." he stated. "You know you can tell me if anything is the matter right?" he added as he placed one of his hands in top of hers.

She stared at his hand and tried to resist blushing.

How was she going to tell him that it was his fault she was like this? That she had lost her way in life and no had no clue what she wanted to do anymore?

She shook her head. It was best not to say anything at all. "I'm fine." she stated again, flashing what she hoped would be a reassuring smile.

"I guess I should have expected this. You were twelve years old when I left for Unova after all." he said with a sad look in his face "You only took care of my Pokémon because you felt bad for them didn't you?"

"No." she quickly responded and then became silent. That was not the reason why she did it.

"Then why?"

"I cannot say the reason."

"I see. You did pity them after all."

"I did not _pity_ them or anything remotely similar to that. In fact they were the only thing that reminded me of you okay!" and with that she took her hand off his, stood up and walked away in tears.

"Dawn I…" he began as he followed her

"Save it Ash I don't want to hear it leave me alone."

"But…"

"What part of _leave me alone_ don't you understand? It means I do not want to see, hear or have you _anywhere_ near me."

He sighed as he watched her walk away. He had messed up big time and he had to find a way to fix this and fast.

**_{-}_**

Seeing her in the fields crossed legged and crying her eyes out made him feel like a fool. How was he supposed to know the way she felt when he left? It was wrong for him to assume such things and he felt bad for nearly yelling at her.

He walked towards her hoping that he was not going to make another mistake. He sat down next to her and passed her the box he was holding in his hands "This came for me this morning from Unova. I was going to give it to you at your party but I feel really bad about the way I treated you and….." he began then shook his head "Just open it before I make a fool of myself, I'm not good at these types of things."

She wiped her tears and stared at him as she tentatively took the box. Was this his way of apologizing to her or was he trying to sneak his way out of the conversation? "Do you…"

"Yes. I'm really trying to say I'm sorry. Go ahead, open it. If the present is what worries you I'll find something else to give you at the party I promise."

She shook her head as she tore open the box and when she looked at what was inside she gasped and tears kept falling again from her eyes "Ash….."

He looked at her confusedly and face palmed himself "I knew you weren't going ot like it…..I should have gotten something else."

She tackled him to the ground and kept him pinned. "No you idiot. This is absolutely perfect, I love it." she said between her tears and excitement.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said as she released him and began to stare at it even more closely "Are the jewels real?"

"Yeah they're all diamonds I picked myself at the jewelry store."

"This must have cost you a fortune Ash."

He shrugged it off and wondered what to say, he could not tell her where he'd gotten the money from so he just stated "I've been saving up money I got from battles and stuff it's really no big deal."

She tackled him again and passed her right hand to him. "Would you do the honor of putting it on?"

He smiled and nodded "Sure." and with that he took the bracelet from her and placed it on her wrist.

He had gotten her a diamond encrusted charm bracelet with Pokémon charms that were meant to represent the important people in her life. He made sure to leave more spaces available just in case she wanted to add or remove some.

After he placed it on her wrist he began telling her what each charm meant. "The Piplup represents you, Pikachu is mines, Glameow is for your mother and Zoey, Beautifly is for May, Togekiss is for Misty and princess Salvia, Prinplup is Kenny and Brock is Croagunk"

Dawn laughed at the Brock one then she smiled and hugged him. "You don't know how much this means to me. I thought you had forgotten about me while you were in Unova."

"That could never happen Dawn," he said as he took his hand in his. "Aside from my mother and Pikachu you're the most important person in my life." He smiled as she stared at her. Maybe it was time he showed her just how much he had actually missed her. He kept staring at her and closed his eyes as he began to lean in to kiss her but…..

"Pika-ka-chu!"

Ash opened his eyes annoyed and noticed that not only had Pikachu gotten in between him and Dawn but was also staring at them with quite a sly look on its face.

He sighed as he kept his hand intertwined with Dawn's and glared at his buddy.

How dare he do that? Couldn't he have come a couple minutes after they were done kissing at least?

Then he realized it; **_he was going to kiss Dawn_!**

He did not know whether to thank or get angry at his Pokémon.

"Hi Pikachu..." Dawn said with what sounded like disappointment in her voice.

Perhaps she had wanted to kiss him as much as he had wanted to kiss her?

He grinned at that and it made it happy and want to jump in joy. But then he realized that this was the second time they were interrupted and it made him depressed.

Were the poke-gods that against them being together?

_Arceus why do you torture me so much? _

**_{-}_**

As she glanced at the bracelet dangling from her wrist she could not help but squeal. Jumping up and down from the joy overwhelming her she almost killed the Pokémon she was holding tightly unto. "Oh I'm so sorry Piplup it's just that...Do you even understand how I'm feeling right now?"

The penguin glared at its trainer but sighed in relief because it was able to breathe again, the oxygen was flowing back. Sometimes Dawn could over do things and this was one of those occasions. Sure Piplup could understand why its trainer was acting this way due to the gift she had received but come on it was just a present.

**Okay hold up just one minute, did she just say they would have kissed if Pikachu had not interrupted? Oh hell no. That boy was not going to play around with Dawn's feelings like that was he? **

Piplup crossed its arms and looked at the semi opened door with a smirk. It ran out of the room as quickly as it could and ran down the hall to where he knew Ash's room was located. His trainer had spent many nights in that room that was too much to count for him after all.

Dawn tailed right behind her pokemon mumbling incoherent things on the way such as_ that Piplup of mines I swear…. _And….._why did it run out like that? _

"Oh hey Piplup it was you making all that noise right now?" Ash said with a confused look as he opened the door to his room to find the penguin knocking on it with one of its paws.

"Piplup what got into you?" Dawn said as she finally caught up. She threw a poke ball into the air aiming it at the penguin "Piplup, return." She gasped as she saw Piplup shake the poke ball out of the way and run towards Ash with a scowl on its face.

Ash laughed. "Okay I'm going to take a quick guess and say that I think you're mad at me for some reason."

Piplup kept staring as if to say **_you actually think? _**

"Piplup stop acting this way, Ash did nothing wrong."

Piplup crossed his arms and pointed at Ash. "Pip-lup"

Ash sighed "I see." he said then he knelt down to the penguin's height. "I promise it's not what you're thinking at all."

Piplup scoffed "pi-pi-lup"

"Dawn, can you leave us alone for a minute? Me and Piplup have a lot to talk about don't we buddy?"

"Are you sure?" Dawn said uncertain

Ash nodded "Yeah I am. I'll bring Piplup back to your room in a bit."

Dawn sighed "Fine." she said and she pointed at Piplup. "You better behave." she added as she walked away

Piplup sighed as well. It did not like getting these kinds of talks from its trainer when it did nothing wrong.

**This is all Ash's fault**

"No I did not do anything Piplup you're just misunderstanding is all." Ash replied as if it knew what Piplup was thinking.

**How does Ash keep doing this? **Piplup could not help but wonder. Perhaps it was true Ash had a weird gift of understanding what Pokémon are thinking about.

Ash laughed "I don't." he said and he grinned "Your face expressions give what you are thinking away."

Piplup shrugged. So Ash was just lucky after all? He really is an idiot.

"Can we just get back on track here? I don't want Dawn to worry."

Piplup stared at Ash with a confused look.

**Could he actually care about what she thinks?**

Ash sighed "I know you have no reason to believe in me Piplup but..." Ash started and pointed at his heart. "I have strong feelings for her, I really do. That's why I came back; I want to show her just how much she means to me."

Piplup glared and pointed to its paw as if to say **_with jewelry? Are you kidding me? That is so lame_**

"Hey I'm not perfect and I admit I did not think things through that much. I came here on a whim and I should not have done that. Trip is right, Dawn does deserve so more than what I can ever offer her. What can I, _a hillbilly with a dream_ as he puts it offer her other than my unconditional love? Yeah Piplup…..I love her, I love her with all my heart and it hurts just to know that my feelings won't ever be returned."

Dawn, who was on the other side of the door listening in on the conversation couldn't take it anymore. He sounded so…..broken. It's as if he had given up on her completely.

_"_You truly are an idiot." she said as she walked up to him. "Are you really going to listen to what Trip says to you?"

"Dawn you were…?" Ash begun to say but Dawn interrupted him.

"Yes I was listening in to the conversation but that does not matter right now," she said as she reached his side. "I think it's about time we settle this once and for all don't you?" she added.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, fear showing in his voice. _Rejection _was the only word going through his mind over and over.

"I loved your gift Ash and not because it seems expensive or because of all the diamonds but because you chose it thinking of me….." she said as she placed one of her hands in his chest. "It came from _your heart._"

"Dawn….what are you….." he could not speak. In fact his mind was drawing a blank right now.

"Mind if I borrow that for a sec?" she said and took off her hat and pointed to his. When he shook his head saying he did not mind she simply took it and placed it on. She had to admit his hat was quite comfy but no time to think about that for now. Looking into his eyes she tiptoed closer. She smiled and did her best to imitate his grin then flipped the hat backwards "_Ash Ketchum, I choose you._" she said and then pressed her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

_Season Of Magic_: This is just really a filler with no useful information whatsoever. It is dedicated to the Pokémon and no humans appear except Gary.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_So they're really together now? Or is this all just pretend?_ All the pokemon were wondering as they took in the information the penguin pokemon gave them.

_They are._ Piplup replied with a smirk**. **_I saw it with my own two eyes. They kissed._

Pikachu only groaned and sighed in annoyance**_. _**_Why wasn't I there? I hardly leave Ash's side and the one time I actually do something like this happens! _

_Not my fault you missed the moment of the year. _Piplup replied as he sat down to eat an apple Bayleef had knocked down for him using vine whip.

_I'm just glad Ash is happy. If Ash is happy then so am I_ Bulbasaur said as he tried to gather up the rowdy Pokémon. _Guys this isn't the time to act all crazy. Dawn should be bringing our lunch soon and we should be calm and well presented._

_What if she forgets to feed us?_ Staraptor said as she flew down from the sky and landed gracefully.

_She wouldn't_ Kingler replied _would she?_ He added sounding a bit uncertain.

_Dawn would never forget to give us food. She never has so why do you guys doubt her now? _Pachirisu said finally giving her input. _You should all be happy that our trainers are together. Isn't this what we wanted from the very beginning? _

_Speak for yourself_ one of the many Tauros yelled back. _I could care less what happens._

Piplup, Pachirisu and Buneary resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

Piplup glanced at the Tauros and grabbing an apple threw it at him to catch. _Are you hungry? Is that why you are acting so crabby? _

The Tauros looked at Piplup and threw the apple back in anger_. I am not hungry and I am certainly not acting crabby! This is just the way I am._

_So you are always grouchy then? Good to know for future reference. _Piplup retorted back as he bit into the apple with a grin on his face.

Tauros sighed. _Why was I put in the same place with incompetent fools as these? _

Pachirisu laughed._ You do know we jumped over the fence right? We're not even supposed to be in here right now. _she said pointing at herself, Buneary and Piplup

_What are you still doing here then? Go away. _

_Not all of us want them out you know. _Heracross said.

Buneary happily took one of the apples from Piplup's side. _It's not as if we're going to leave just because you want us to _she said biting into it,

_Do whatever you want its not my problem_ the Tauros responded and left as soon as Gary opened up the gate.

"You're all hungry aren't you?" he said walking in with the cart full of Pokémon food.

The pokemon all nodded and glanced up at him confusedly. Gary laughed. "Don't worry you'll all get your food I promise. Sheesh you all seem surprised to see me."

"Bu-Buneary."

"Yeah Dawn is kind of...busy at the moment so she told me to take over for today." Gary stated as he passed each Pokémon their respective bowls.

Staraptor looked at Pachirisu and pointed her wing at her menacingly as if to say **_she would not forget to feed us huh?_**

"Oh before I forget Dawn told me to give you guys these things also" Gary said taking a couple poffins and blocks from his pocket. "Pachirisu, Buneary, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Staraptor, Piplup, Kingler these are for you."

They each saw their type symbol engraved into the poffins/block and went up to them confusedly.

**_Why would Dawn give us these? _**they were all thinking

"She said something about her apology for not being able to come today and how she thinks you'd be the ones whom would appreciate her cooking the most."

They all smiled as they added their respective poffin and/or block to their own food and then looked up at Gary with a smile and waved him off the fields.

_Told you she wouldn't forget about us_. Pachirisu stated as she ate her food.

Kingler scoffed.._ It's only going to get worse from here on out. Soon she won´t have time to even come visit us let alone feed us anything._

_You're all over reacting_. Pachirisu said glancing up at them _Dawn would never forget us like that_

_Why'd she left us for Ash then?_ Kingler responded back

_I agree with Pachirisu. You're all over reacting and everything will soon be cleared up you'll see_ Muk said.

_What do you think about the situation Snorlax?_ Heracross asked.

_I have no clue what is going on so I'm not getting into this conversation _Snorlax replied as it threw himself on the gorund and went back to sleep.

_If you ask me Ash and Dawn are both great trainers and in the long run they would not forget about us. I think they deserve some time alone, they've gone through a lot as it is _Pikachu said.

_You should all have more faith on Ash than this. He's finally found a girlfriend and you're all just complaining_ Bulbasaur said.

_I for one am glad they're together now. Ash deserves happiness, he's an awesome trainer and person_ Bayleaf responded.

_I guess you're right, he's done a lot for us and look at what we're doing here just gossipping around as if he's treated us bad. He's done nothing wrong and if this makes him happy then we should be happy as well _most of the Pokémon started murmuring around the field.

Bulbasaur smiled._ Will you all stop acting like its the end of the world then? _he said.

A chorus of _yes!_ was heard all around and Bulbasaur sighed in relief.


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

"A festival?" he glanced between his mother and girlfriend confused. They were all in the living room. Delia was taking recipes from cookbooks and magazines, which laid sprawled all over the square table in between the two couches. Dawn was sitting in the small couch, notebook at hand silently going over her coordinating routines and Ash was just there, complete and utter clueless as to why they were doing what they were.

"Yes, there's going to be a festival in a few days and I was wondering if you could participate and help out too?" Delia asked only staring at her son for a bit as she switched books.

"I'm sorry mom but I still do not understand." Ash said as he placed his hands behind the hat and glancing at the two females as if they had gone crazy.

"I'll explain it to him Delia," Dawn said as she motioned towards the kitchen. "the food is not going to make itself." she added hoping she would get the hint.

Delia shook her head, standing up and taking the various books and magazines from the table with her, murmuring things such as _teenagers these days_ and _I really will never understand them. _

Dawn glanced at Ash and pulled him to the couch with her. "Alright Ash so after you left I began traveling all over the place. Whenever I returned to Pallet I realized that things here were not as developed as other towns so I decided to change that. Your mother, professor Oak, Brock and I began a petition to get the town to do various contests and things like that but of course they just laughed at our idea. We did not give up and when the mayor saw how persistent we were he agreed that we could take a couple days out of the year where the town could come together and do something fun, that is how the festival came to be."

"What do you guys do in this festival?" Ash asked beginning to understand the situation better. He was actually impressed to hear how they prevailed in the end.

Dawn smiled and clapped her hands excitedly "Oh the festival lasts for three days so there's tons to do!" she said thinking carefully "Let's see...there's professor Oak's talk show, a Pokémon contest which I often compete in but I mostly judge along with Kenny and Zoey, a Pokémon battle show which Paul likes to compete in and I have to literally drag him away from the stage hmmmm I think you might like that. There's also a fake marriage, lots of food, a ferris wheel, a pony ride for the little kids...ah well you'll see the rest if you go it's a lot to explain right now."

Ash laughed "Sounds like fun. Okay you convinced me, let's go!"

"Not so fast mister. Just because you're new at this doesn't mean you're off the hook. You have to help us out at least one of the days."

"Okay fine I'll be the judge in one of the Pokémon battles."

"Great! I'll tell Gary." Dawn said as she took her phone out and began to look through her contacts to find Gary's number.

"Wait why Gary?"

"He's in charge of the battle things. If all he spots are filled for judging then you're going to have to find something else to do." she said as she placed the call in speakerphone

**Dawn you better have a good reason to call me. I'm busy at the moment, one of our judges quit. Paul and I can't find anyone else to do it.**

_Great!_

**How is this great? If I don't find another talented trainer to help out with the judging then I might just have to call off the battle section this year.**

_I meant great as in I was calling you for that same reason...well not same reason but still something similar to that._

**_Explain yourself troublesome because if you're the one that wants to do it the answer is no _**Paul's voice was heard.

_It's not me. I have enough to deal with judging the contests as it is but I know someone who can help you out._

**Please tell me it's not Kenny? Anyone but Kenny I'm begging you** Gary said.

_Nope not Kenny, its Ash. He needs something to do in the festival and what better thing than this?_

**_The answer is still no troublesome._**

_Oh come on Paul who better than Ash? He just came back from a distant region think of all the publicity we'll get._

**She has a point...**

**_Nope. I refuse to let him join us. This will just turn into a disaster I prefer Kenny or carrot top over him._**

**You're joking.**

**_I'm not. I want this to go smoothly and with him who knows what disaster can befall upon us._**

_Now you're just exaggerating. But fine if that's what you want go ahead, I'm just sad to think about the little kids and the faces they will have when you tell them the battle demonstrations are cancelled this year._

"And to think I was looking forward to this. I had a few surprises too." Ash said

**_What are you talking about? _**Both Paul and Gary said confused.

"Dawn was right. There was going to be a lot of publicity with me in the judge's panel."

**_And now he's just cocky the damn bastard _**Paul stated.

"And to think of all your faces and all the little kids too when you all saw five Pokémon from the Unova region but oh well."

**_Unova Pokémon? You're bluffing Ketchum_**

"Am I?" and he closed the phone call.

"What did you do that for?" Dawn complained.

"To show them just how serious I am. Come on let's go over to the lab there's something Paul and Gary have to see." he said as he ran up the steps to go up to his room.

"Right now? Can't this wait until _after_ lunch?"

"Nope," Ash yelled "go get ready."

"Fine" Dawn sighed as she too went up the steps and went into her room to get her purse.

**{-}**

"What are you guys doing here?" Paul asked as he opened the door to the lab

Ash shrugged "Can't a trainer just come by to see how his Pokémon are doing once in a while?"

"We just talked over the phone less than half an hour ago you could have just asked about them then."

"That would not be so nice of me. While I'm in town I might as well use all the time I have wisely and that includes spending quality time with my Pokémon."

Dawn sighed and shook her head "You two will never quit this rivalry of yours will you?"

"I believe we're having a civil conversation, aren't we Paul?"

"You being civil is the day I stop being an utter asshole."

"Guys you're in a laboratory where important research is being done respect it" Gary said as he walked in "Okay Ash seriously _what are you doing here_? I mean I understand Dawn is here every day but you? That is a different case."

"I just came by to say hi and there's something I have to show you."

"And that would be?" Gary and Paul said together.

"That's what I want to know myself." Dawn said with hands in her hips. "Can we hurry this up? I'm hungry and there are a lot of things I have to do today."

"Yes this won't take long I promise," Ash said. "perhaps it is best to move to another room where we won't be disturbed."

Gary sighed "Very well follow me."

They all walked into the lab where many rooms were located. As they walked further inside the laboratory Dawn could see why team Rocket would have wanted to get their hands into the lab's information. It looked like a lot of various different research was done at the very moment.

Gary took them to the room he had been assigned to and when they stepped inside he closed the door so they would not be bothered. "Alright Ash let's see what you came here for today"

Ash shrugged as he took out five pokeballs "Tranquill, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Leavanny come on out there's some people I want you to meet." he said and to Dawn, Paul and Dawn he added "Guys meet some of my Unova Pokémon."

Paul and Gary glanced between each other shocked.

_Ash had actually been telling the truth and really did bring five pokemon from the Unova region?_ Was what was going on in everyone's mind.

"You really are an idiot after all." Paul said, as he was the first to snap out his daze.

Snivy and Leavanny glanced at the three trainers confused and then went charging towards Paul hitting him on the head with a vine whip and bug bite attack. "Sni-ni-vy!" "Lea-va-nny!"

Dawn could not help but laugh and Ash seemed a bit sorry. "I guess I forgot to say they hate when people say mean things to me. They have had quite the experience with Trip and I suppose you seem the most like him."

"Awww that's cute. They adore you."

"I suppose you can say that."

"They seem well raised," Gary piped in "you must have taken good care of them."

"I do!" Ash said proudly as Tepig ran towards him and jumped up and down excitedly "Guys these are Gary and Paul my rivals whom turned into friends and that is Dawn my girlfriend."

Dawn smiled as Leavanny made her way towards her confused "Le-a-vanny?"

"Yes I'm Dawn nice to meet you Leavanny. In fact it's nice to meet you all thanks for watching out for Ash in Unova."

**_{-}_**

As they watched Dawn make them food, the Unova Pokémon glanced at each other and grinned. The way Ash had talked about her made them wonder what she was like and now that they got to meet her, they could see why Ash had talked so much about her.

She seemed the most trustworthy of the group and they liked her "**Not just because she makes good food**" they all said to each other nodding their heads.

As Ash ate his food in silence watching Dawn interact with his Pokémon, Gary walked in with Paul into the kitchen. "Okay Ash so after carefully studying the situation, Paul and I have agreed that you are in for the battle judging and Pokémon showcase."

Ash glared at Paul "It's all because of them isn't it?" he said pointing to his Pokémon that were eating and hugging Dawn.

"No what gave you that idea?" Paul said trying to be innocent.

Ash shook his head and sighed. At least he had something to do and his mother would not kill him "Fine I accept."

**_{-}_**

After much preparations and getting everything ready, the day of the festival had finally arrived.

Ash was walking around glancing ever so often to the map he held, trying ever so hard to find where he was supposed to go.

He was amazed at the view before him and the town looked so much different now that there were stands and other things like red lanterns and white streamers set up all around.

Pikachu and Snivy were both walking alongside him and looked quite happy and content, taking all the sights in.

"Wow what Pokémon is that? I've never seen anything like it before." were the whispers going on around and Snivy walked more proudly when others added "I think that is a grass type from Unova, I believe its name is Snivy. I heard it in the tv."

Ash tried his best to keep a straight face but couldn't help but laugh. Snivy looked so silly.

Pikachu now walked with a saddened look, it seemed like no one was interested in him anymore. Ash petted him "It's okay buddy they're just amazed to see a Unova Pokémon here it doesn't mean you're not wanted," Ash smirked "I bet if you show them your electro ball they'll see how strong you really are." that seemed to do the trick and Pikachu was jumping up and down excitedly once again.

Snivy however waved her hands around and did not seem impressed "Sni-ni-vy."

"Oh come on Snivy, Pikachu both of you behave or neither of you will be showcased today. If you forgot we are in Pallet which means I can easily go back to the lab and get another Pokémon instead."

Pikachu and Snivy held their paws to the other in a momentary truce. They did not want to be left behind.

"Ash what are you doing here? This is the contest area." Dawn said as she looked up from her task of putting up streamers and balloons.

"Just wanted to know if you needed help."

'You don't know where to go do you?" she replied laughing

"Not really..."

Dawn placed the balloons and streamers down giving it to someone who was helping her out "Can you keep working on it for me please? I'll be back soon I just have to show this idiot where to go." she said as she took Ash's hand in hers and began to walk away.

"I would have found my way around...eventually."

"Eventually would be too late and both Gary and Paul would kill you."

"I guess you're right," he said taking a pokeball and throwing it at Snivy. "I know you want to see more of the festival but for now you need to rest. _Return_."

"Are you ready to go now? The battle showcase is _that_ way." she said pointing to the north.

"Got it! Thanks Dawn," he said as he kissed her lightly then went off in the direction she was pointing at "I'll come back to see you if i get a break. Let's go Pikachu."

Dawn shook her head "That guy I swear..." she murmured to herself as she walked back towards her job.

**_{-}_**

"Ash Ketchum reporting for duty sirs." Ash said as he walked backstage. He had to admit the place was small but it looked comfortable. The walls were painted a light beige color and Pokémon pictures hung all around the walls.

Paul and Gary both looked up from their station and glanced at the big watch hanging in the middle. "You're late." they said.

"Took me a while to find my way." he admitted sheepishly as he put on one of the headsets Gary handed to him..

"Well at least you're here now. You do remember what you have to do right?" Gary asked.

"Yes. When people ask me questions, I answer them to the best of my ability."

"And if you can't answer or you do not want to you say...?"

"Due to personal reasons I cannot answer that question please ask another one."

"There's hope for him after all!" Paul said with a smirk "He might just not make a fool of himself."

Ash ignored the comment and decided to ask something else instead "I'm curious. Who else is going to be here for the battle showcase besides us?"

"The only competent ones we could find which are Carrot top, the breeder and the know-it-all kid."

"He means Misty, Brock and Max." Gary replied.

"Ah I see" Ash said "And who's helping out Dawn?"

"That would be Zoey, May, Drew, and Kenny. May will join them when she gets a break here" Gary said as he looked at his watch again then walked towards the controls. "It's almost time to start. Any last questions or concerns?"

"Just one, when do I get a break? I want to go see Dawn's contest."

"If you do not mess this up you can go after you're done."

"Alright that's all I wanted to know."

"Good because you're up first." Paul said as he pushed him out the stage.

"_Hey guys do we have a treat for you all today..." _Gary spoke into the loudspeakers_ "Eight years ago at the age of ten he and I began our journey together here in Pallet. At thirteen years old he had already been through all of Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh but that wasn't enough and he still wanted more so he packed up and left from Sinnoh to discover what was out in the far regions of Unova. After five years of absence and a month of being back he's here to share all he's learned with you! So let's give a big hand of applause for our very own; **Ash Ketchum**_!"

Ash wanted to scream at Gary and Paul but he couldn't do so because by the time he realized what they had done, he was already out and people were chanting his name over and over excitedly.

"Um good day everyone." Ash said into the microphone "Wow so many of you came out here today I'm amazed. How are you all passing it so far?"

A chorus of "Good." "Awesome." "Fantastic." and "Superb." were heard throughout the rows and Ash grinned.

"I'll take that as a good sign then," he said as he grinned and then sighed. "Okay so I'll admit I have no clue what I'm doing here today..." he added and many laughed "but as my girlfriend says _no need to worry_ so I guess I'll give it my best try. If any of you have questions please raise your hands and if I pick you then you have to speak loud and clear so I can hear your question okay?" to which the audience nodded.

A little boy around the age of eight whom was sitting in the front row jumped up and down excitedly "Pick me, pick me Mr. Ketchum!"

Ash laughed and he pointed to the little kid "Okay you in the front row seat. What is your name and what is your question?"

"I'm Darren and my question is_ what do I have to do to be a great trainer like you?_ That is my dream someday."

"Darren that is a very good question! My answer would have to be this. _A good trainer is someone whom treats their Pokémon and other trainers with respect. They care about others and never say no to anything. Also, you should never do something just because you want to be like someone else, always be yourself. I promise that if you do you can achieve everything you put your mind to._" Ash replied

"That is actually good advice." Gary stated as Misty, Brock and Max walked backstage.

"Sorry we're late. The ferry ran late and then it took forever to get here because Brock made us stop to eat. " Max said.

"There's nothing wrong about eating a nutritional lunch."

"There's going to be food here Brock."

"Not as good as mines."

"Okay can you two just fight about this later I'm trying to watch this" Misty said as she glanced at the monitor.

"Wow he's not doing that bad a job." Max said as he too looked at the monitor.

"I guess he might not ruin this after all." Paul said with his arms crossed.

Bright fireworks started going off in the air in the direction that Dawn was at and to Ash that could only mean one thing "Sorry to make this short guys but I have to go now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I missed my girlfriend's show? Don't worry I'll be back for the showcase but for now I'm leaving you in good hands. Paul the stage is all yours, let's go Pikachu!"

Paul sighed as he grabbed a microphone. "Never mind I said it too early. This is going to be a disaster."

"Okay guys this is Paul my rival and friend. My advice to all you trainers out there is to never classify another trainer by titles such as _rival_ or _friend_. In the end we're all just trying to reach the same goal even if it's by using different methods. We can learn from each other isn't that right Paul?"

Paul shrugged "Says the guy who never improves."

Ash smirked "Is that so? We'll talk about that later then...I have to go now." and with that Ash placed down the microphone and walked off the stage. "Bye guys."

**_{-}_**

By the time Ash had gotten to where Dawn was at the fireworks had already ended and the show was about to begin. He made his way backstage and saw that everyone was frantically moving around. The backstage in the contest area was light cream colored with pictures of both Pokémon and trainers alike. He actually recognized a few of them because they were of Zoey, Johanna, Dawn and May.

He saw that May was wearing an Arabian outfit similar to the one she wore in the Wallace cup, Zoey also wore something similar to her Wallace cup outfit as well, Kenny was in his usual getup, Drew looked like he really did not care what he wore and Dawn's outfit was similar to May's except it looked a bit more Egyptian style because it had more gold and sparkles than anything else.

He walked up to Dawn and wrapped his arms around her. "Told you I'd be back." he whispered which made Dawn jump up.

She turned around and hit him lightly in the arm "Don't scare me like that you idiot.

"Sorry."

Zoey looked at them and smirked "So Dawn when were you going to tell us Ash was back in town?"

"It slipped my mind..."

"How long have you been back Ash?" May asked confused.

Ash let go of Dawn but held her hand instead. "About a month or so."

"And when did_ this_ happen?" Zoey said as she pointed at the two of them holding hands making both Ash and Dawn blush.

"About a week ago." Dawn replied.

"Oh stop it Zoey! I think they look adorable." May stated.

"She should have told us."

"I'm sorry guys but I was a bit busy with the festival and all my party details." Dawn said.

"Which reminds me I am going to sing at the party right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. I guess both you and Ash can perform."

"You're going to sing too?" Zoey said looking at Ash questioningly.

"Yup! Dawn promised."

"Okay can we all talk about this later? There's a contest we have to begin, one which I know I'll win." Drew said flipping his hair.

"In your dreams Drew. You know you can't participate we're only judging but if you want to show off and make a fool of yourself that is what the showcase is for." May said.

Zoey, Dawn, Kenny and Ash laughed and Drew only huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"We're not going to make a fool of ourselves right Roserade?"

"Whatever you say." May only responded back resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Kenny sighed "Why am I friends with these people...they don't take anything seriously."

"It wouldn't be fun to be so serious all the time. You need to lighten up once in a while." Dawn replied.

"Only you would say something like that Dee-Dee."

"Okay, okay calm down all of you." Brock said as he walked inside "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the judging instead of fighting?"

"He's right." Max stated as he ran up to May. "I came by to support you sis."

May ruffled Max's hair "Awww thanks bro you're the best."

Misty also walked inside the room "Let's get this party started!"

Gary and Paul walked by after Misty. "Well since all of you are here we had no choice but to stop the showcase until later when all of you aren't obsessed about contests and stuff." Paul replied annoyed.

"So you didn't come by to support us then?" Zoey said with a smirk.

"Nope I did not."

"Sure, we'll believe that right girls?" May said with a grin.

"Right!" Dawn. Misty and Zoey replied "not a chance." they added laughing.

"I was  
>correct. This is going to be a disaster."<p>

'If you keep saying that it will be your fault when disaster does strike." Ash said.

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Sure it will with us around!" a voice said from a distance.

"Wait..._what_?" Ash said.

"**_What_**_ is the question, so twerpish indeed_!" Jessie said.

"_The answer to come as we feel the need._" James replied.

"_Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future_!"

"_Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"_

"_And carving our names in rock of eternity_!" James said "You know it doesn't feel as nice without Meowth."

"Never mind about that now you idiot. _I'm_ _The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"_

"Fine. _And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"_

"_Wisest of the wise, now gather, under the name of Team Rocket_!" Jessie and James said together.

"Oh great not these guys again." Brock, Zoey, May, Misty, Max, Kenny and Drew said

"What are you doing here team rocket?" Ash said as he pulled Dawn behind him. There was no way she was getting hurt and if they tried to do something well they'll just see how much stronger he's gotten.

"Oh look Jessie the twerp and twerpette are together now you owe me fifty dollars!"

"We made that bet over five years ago it's null by now."

"The price of life has gone up as well as inflation hmmmm I guess you owe me a hundred then."

"The bet is void you imbecile!"

"Did I hear them correctly?" Dawn whispered to Ash "Did they really bet on us?"

"With those two its hard to know but it seems serious so I guess they really did."

"How long have the twerps been together anyways?" James wondered out loud.

"None of your business." Dawn replied.

"But if you're really dying to know it's been a week." Kenny said shrugging.

"Kenny!" the gang said glaring at him.

"What? I'm sorry ok."

"The question here is _when are you two going to get together_?" Ash said with a smirk.

"And don't go saying your relationship is sstrictly business we've known you for over eight years now." Misty added as well.

"You and me together?" Jessie and James replied as they wondered out loud.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Jessie said.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" James agreed "but if I had to choose between you and Jessibelle...I'd chose you anytime."

The gang sighed and walked out the room one by one.

"This is getting too romantic for us and we have a show to do bye Team Rocket" Ash stated

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu agreed

"Figure this out amongst yourselves." Drew said as he flicked his hair backwards "We've got judging to do."

"Judging? for what?"

"Uh hello it's the Pallet town festival there's a contest going on today." May said.

"Contest?"

"Yeah what are you doing here if you had no clue about the festival?"Ash said.

'We knew about the festival I just didn't know there was a contest too."

"And this is why you two aren't good as criminals. You're never informed about anything." Dawn replied.

"The twerps have their point. What are we doing here Jessie?"

"I honestly have no clue either. I just thought the festival might be fun to come to."

"Yet you gave your identities away" Max replied "You act like such novices."

"You can stay around for the festival but one incident regarding stealing of Pokémon or something remotely close to that you're dead got it?"

"Yes mister champ sir." James replied looking at Ash "Please don't do anything to us" he added looking a bit frightened.

"What does James mean by _mister champ_?" everyone asked Ash.

"You didn't tell the other twerps you're the Unova champion?" Jessie asked curiously.

"WHAT!"

**[-]**

_Season Of Magic_**: So I usually do not write notes after a chapter ends but I feel that this one was neccessary. Apparently Ash is the Unova champion and I bet you're all wondering _how the hell did that happen_? Don't worry my fellow readers it will all be explained next chapter I promise. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Season Of Magic_: I mentioned earlier (in chapter 1) that I play Pokemon black. Mitari is just the name I gave White (aka when you choose the girl.)

Everything I write detailing Zekrom and Reshiram and all that other stuff is what happens when you play Pokémon Black, I have no clue what happens in Pokémon White.

Mitari, Bianca, Cheren and other characters from Black & White will make future appearances or mentions.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Dawn, Zoey, May, Misty, Brock, Gary, Kenny, Paul, Max and Drew all stared at Ash both confused and shocked.

There was no way team rocket could be telling the truth, Ash could not be the Unova champion. They were all speechless except for Max who said "Wait a minute I thought the Unova champion was Trip."

"In a way he is but he isn't." Ash said as he took out his Xtransceiver and called Iris. "I'm going to give you all proof that Team Rocket is saying the truth."

"Fraxure use **_Dragon Tail._**"_Trip this better be damn important for you to be calling me rght now I'm in the middie of a battle_ Iris said not even glancing to the phone's built in camera."Oh come on Fraxure you can dodge that!" _Look I know Ash said that while he's gone you're in charge but that does not mean that you should be calling me every single day to check up on me. I'm doing fine_ "Fraxure dodge and use **_Dragon Rage_**!" _So go and do something else or better yet go annoy Cilan, I'll call you back later_... she then looked at the screen in her phone and saw Ash laughing.

**So trip calls you every single day huh?**

_Um..._ "Time out! I have to take this call it's important. Fraxure return." she said as she threw her pokeball at her Pokémon and then walked away from the arena. _Hi kid long time no heard from you glad to see you're doing about the Trip thing...just ignore what you heard okay?_

**I don't think I ever can** Ash replied smirking. **What exactly is going on over there?**

_You left us with a freaking dictator that's what._

**Trip is not a dictator but if that is what you think of him why haven't you gotten Alder to talk to him about it?**

_Alder is not available right now. He took a vacation to the desert resort and there's no way to contact him and the thing is neither me nor Cilan can leave our gyms. Ever since trainers heard you have a Reshiram we've been up to our necks with them challenging us._

Ash shook his head in disbelief. **They actually think I'd use Reshiram in a battle...**

_Where is Reshiram anyways?_

Ash glanced at this friends and then towards Team Rocket. **Indisclosable information at the moment.**

_Oh come on Ash you know you can tell me._

**I know I can but look who is with me at the moment.**

Iris paled when she saw Team Rocket._ What are they doing there?_

**The Pallet town festival.**

_Oh a festival that sounds so much fun! Are you there just for the heck of it or are you part of any event?_

"He's going to be in the battle showcase." Gary said.

"But with a little information we've just received a while ago he might as well be the guest of honor." Paul said with his arms crossed.

**I hadn't told them about me being the Unova champion and Team Rocket spilled the information before I had a chance to say anything.**

_Ah I see and why did you call me then?_

**They don't want to believe them or me and they need confirmation.**

_And you thought that since I'm a gym leader and I was your travel partner I'd voucher for you. You really are such a kid. All you need to do is go to any Pokémon center and tell them to download the information from your pokedex to their computer system. Everything you did in the Unova region up until you left should be there._

**I don't think there's time to go to a pokemon center today.** Ash replied shrugging.

_Fine I'll tell them everything you told me before you left then._

**Everything?**

_Yes Ash everything._

**But...**

_Okay guys so here's the deal. About three years or so a weird event happened with team plasma, A girl named Mitari and the legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom. Ash decided to go and help Mitari out and me and Cilan had no choice but to help out too I mean come on we weren't going to leave him to get his butt kicked. N and Ghatsis revived Zekrom and told Mitari and Ash to revive Reshiram so they could have a battle. Mitari and Ash did so and the dragons battled in the elite four grounds proving victorious over N, Ghatsis and team plasma. After the whole incident was over Ash decided that since he was in the victory road anyways he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He challenged the elite four** "For fun" **as he had called it and he won. Then he challenged Alder "**Just for the hell of it"** as he put it and he also won. After much convincing Alder crowned him champion and Mitari gave Ash Reshiram for compensation on helping her defeat team plasma. Not that Reshiram saw any objection to it of course._

**And that is how I became champion and got a legendary dragon by my side! End of the story.**

_I'm not done yet. So Ash is champion and he he chose Trip as a escapegoat. Everyone outside Unova believes that it is Trip that is the champion but in reality we all know who the champion really is. Everything was going fine until a few months ago when Ash looked really depressed and he began saying something about a girl named Dawn and that her sixteenth birthday was coming up. He started to plan out a way on how to go to Sinnoh without making too much suspicion on why he really wanted to go so he used the elite four as a cover up. He said to the league that he was going back to his home region to bring back a few possible candidates for a new elite four. I believe he told the league about a guy named Max and another named Paul. He said that his new elite four team would be Trip, Max, Paul and what was that other name you said kid? Oh yeah Gary. But in reaity I know why you went there. You love that Dawn girl and wanted to be there for her birthday._

"That is so sweet Ash, Twerp." Misty, May, Zoey and Jessie said together.

"Typical girls." the rest replied.

"I can't believe you would use us as a cover up to the real reason why you came back here you really are despicable." Paul said

Ash grinned and shook his head "I really was going to ask you guys to be part of my new elite four team and after seeing how much the position means to you Paul I'm insisting you accept."

_Great is everything cleared up there, can I go now Ash? I have a battle to finish. _Iris said.

"Yeah Iris thanks I'll call you up if anything occurs" Ash said and then hanged up. "Any questions guys?"

"I think Iris cleared up everything for us."

"Well we best be on our way." Jessie said as she stood up and motioned for James to stand up as well.

Ash walked up to them and glared. "Not so fast Team Rocket. I need a favor from you guys."

"We don't do favors especially not for a twerp like you."

"This conversation you heard contained a lot of information I do not want to be told to anyone else especially not your leader which means that if you do not want to deal with me and my full powers you best be on a good behavior," Ash smirked "have you forgotten who I have on my side? One word from Meowth, one attack from Reshiram and your whole organization goes bye-bye. Pikachu go and make sure our guests don't speak a word about what we have discussed here."

Jessie and James paled. Ash and Pikachu were not someone they wished to anger.

"Pika-Pika-Pi? (**Do we make ourselves clear**?)" Pikachu said to them as he began to charge up to do an electro ball.

Jessie and James paled even more and nodded their heads. "Yes Pikachu, yes twerp...I mean champion sir we understand."

"Good to know." Ash replied grinning as Pikachu called back the attack "Go and enjoy yourselves in the festival team rocket but please don't forget a word I've said today"

Jessie and James rapidly left and decided to run for it. They did not want to get in trouble, Ash was not someone they could deal with anymore.

The gang stayed in shock. They were amazed at what had occurred in front of them. Ash, the same Ash they had always known had single handedly threatened and made Team Rocket run away scared for their lives.

"Now there is something you don't see every day." Brock said as he broke everyone from their daze.

"Ye-yeah." they all responded in unison and then all hell broke loose.

"Ash that was great!" May said.

"It must be awesome to have all that power in your control." Max said amazed.

"Puh-lease he's still the same idiot." Paul replied.

"I think that was awesome!" Gary said.

"I knew Ash had to be doing something great as this." Zoey replied.

"It's like he's a different person." Drew said.

"I agree with Drew." Misty said nodding her head.

"I still can't believe he's champion..." Dawn said.

"You know Dawn how much more famous people are you going to know? Your mom is top coordinator, you met Wallace and now you're dating Unova's champion talk about major luck girl." Zoey said

Dawn laughed and shook her head "To me it doesn't matter if Ash is famous or not I like him for whom he is not for what he's got."

"Look as much as I want to continue this little gathering we have here but have you all forgotten there's a festival going on and most of us have to judge a contest?" Kenny said un-amused.

"Oh right the contest" Dawn said nodding her head "Oh my gosh! The contest you guys!" she said as she frantically ran around the room "We have to get out there and apologize and present and...and...and…."

"It's okay Dawn calm down everything will be fine," Ash said as he took a microphone and headed out towards the stage "can one of you send signal to all the microphones and get them ready?"

Brock nodded as he headed to the controls "Consider it done"

"Thanks Brock," he replied "Pikachu stay with Brock for a bit I'll be back soon." he added.

"Pika-Pi" Pikachu said nodding

"_Hey guys glad to see so many of you wonderful people came out today to support this event. I'm Ash, I'll be your host for today and I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting so long, some difficulties arose but it's all taken care of and we're ready to start. I'm sure we'll have many great performances by some awesome coordinators so why not begin and let's welcome our wonderful judges for today hmmm?"_ Ash said into the microphone "_Some call her the **princess of Hoenn** but to me she's a great friend and I'm glad I know her, she's May from Petalburg city_!"

"I'm so glad to be here guys and I hope to see great coordinators take the stage"

"_She's a great coordinator and I hear she's now a rival to any trainer out there hoping to be the best. How can you not know her? She took home the Wallace cup five years ago and her mother is top coordinator, she's my girlfriend, Dawn from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh_!"

"Pokemon showing their beauty and taking the spotlight in the stage that is what this is all about"

"_I had no clue about it but apparently this gym leader has more to her than beauty and training skills. She's been a great friend and there for me since the beginning let's give it up for Cerulean's very own Misty_!"

"Like the water that shines all around us let's see someone make a great splash!"

"_This Sinnoh girl has more to her than just skills she's a great coordinator that greatly represents Sinnoh let's give it up for Snowpoint City's very own Zoey_!"

"I hope to see some great performances today."

"_If she is nicknamed **Hoenn's princess** then he easily takes the title of **Hoenn's prince**. He's widely known for his skills let's give it up for LaRousse City's Drew_!"

"I want to thank all of you for getting me this far..."

"This is not an award ceremony Drew." May replied as he sat down next to her.

"Okay let's move on guys._ He's Dawn's childhood friend from Twinleaf..._wow how many coordinators derive from there are there even trainers in that city_?_..." and everyone laughed "_Anyways, don't let his prince outfit fool you when it comes down to it Kenny is one of the best male coordinators out there, and I've seen my share of weird ones... So let's give it up for Kenny_!"

"This is going to be awesome."

"_And there you have it folks, your six judges for the contest and I'm your host Ash Ketchum!"_

**_{-}_**

The rest of the festival's day one went great.

Everyone had a good time, the battle and contest showcase went better than expected except when Paul and Drew tried to join the battle and contest competitions only to be brought down from the stage by Gary and May.

Ash showcased his Unova Pokémon which everyone cheered for and were glad to be part of the group to witness the event because Ash broke the news that he was only participating for the first day and that the next two days he was just going to enjoy the festival as a guest like the rest of the audience.

Everyone was currently in professor Oak's lab eating food Delia had left for them since she knew they were all going to stay there for the weekend.

"So Ash what is this I hear about you being Unova's champion?" professor Oak said

"Great is everyone going to be on my case now? I have enough to deal with as it is."

"No honey don't take it as something bad, we're just so proud of you." Delia said as she went up to hug her son. "I can't believe my son is a champion."

"Everyone knows he's a great trainer Mrs. Ketchum. He was offered a battle brain position but he did not accept it remember?" May said with a grin "Although why did he accept this one is beyond me."

"I had no choice. Alder, Mitari, Iris, and Cilan were all in my case and until I got crowned they did not leave me alone."

"May is right, Ash is a great trainer. With his skills and determination I have no doubts that he can achieve the title of Pokémon master someday." Brock said

Ash blushed and Dawn noticed. "Stop it guys you're embarrassing him. To us he'll always be the same Ash we met." she said. "Unless he lets the power get to his brain that is."

"No I would never do that I have a very humble beginning and I never forget where I came from."

"I really don't understand why you don't use all this power you now have. Why let Trip take credit for something you did? Everyone around here deserves to know the status you now hold."

"Me and Trip decided it was for the best things continue as they are."

"Is that why he still makes fun of you?" Dawn replied curiously.

"Yeah. Our rivalry still exists but on more friendly terms."

"I don't think that is something you should call friendly he has said some very mean things."

"That's just how he is."

"So basically he's a Unova version of Paul."

"Not really I mean he doesn't treat his Pokémon horribly."

"Hey that is my way of training my Pokémon do not interfere." Paul retorted back.

'It's because of people like you that team plasma arose and nearly took control of Unova." Ash said.

"What exactly is Team Plasma Ash?" Max said.

"How do I put it in a good way...let's just say Team Plasma was an organization that wanted to free Pokémon from humans. They believed that humans treated Pokémon unfairly but their method of doing so wasn't exactly the right choice. In a way team rocket was better to deal with than them."

"But the fight is over right?" Dawn said looking fearfully at Ash

Ash took her hand in his and nodded. "I wouldn't be here right now if me and Mitari had not succeded in stopping them. I owe it all to my Pokémon, Reshiram, Zekrom and friends of course."

"Wait I don't get it," Zoey said confused. "if Team Plasma had Zekrom and they were defeated what happened to Zekrom then?"

"Iris has it. I saw no better choice than her, she does want to become a dragon master after all."

"So what you are saying is Iris, a gym leader, has one of the most powerful dragons ever to exist?" Paul said

"Yes but no one knows she does. Everyone believes that Zekrom returned back to stone form after the battle."

"I think I'm going to need more time to digest this information" Paul said "It's too much for me to handle."

"Yeah we all do." everyone agreed

"While you do that why don't Max, Paul, Gary think about the elite four position I am offering," Ash said with a grin. Then looking at Dawn he said "what do you say about returning back to Unova with me after your birthday party?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Season Of Magic_: I just wanted to let you know that just because I don't respond to your reviews it doesn't mean I don't notice them. I do and once I sort through the ones that aren't anonymous and got nothing else to do I stalk all you wonderful reviewers!...Okay I do not mean it like a bad thing I just mean that if I'm bored and got nothing else to do I go and check out you profile, stories and stuff like that.

Anyways, to any readers out there looking to read wonderful stories I'm about to put some of my reviewers in the spotlight for a new section I like to call; **_Putting my reviewers in the spotlight._**

Today's spotlight reviewers are; **Blademon** and **angelcutepie **

**Blademon's** story _Fate_ is awesome and I really don't understand why it does not have more reviews.

**angelcutepie's** story _The Crazy World Of High School_ and it's sequel _The Crazy World Of High School 2_ (Still in progress) left me wanting more. I hope you update soon! (:

Writers love to get feedback so please, please _please_ go read and review their stories or at least go check it up and show some love.

Thanks in advanced you're all the best!

_Story notes: _The chicken part is an inside joke followers of the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged would understand. LittleKuriboh nicknames Winged Dragon of Ra the "Mega Ultra Chicken" and to me... nope not going to spoil anything for you all go read it yourselves.

Also, I apologize if I made Bianca a bit too weird, I've been watching Victorious a lot lately and Cat rubbed off on me... ehehehe.

Ps: I'm pretty sure Unova's pokedex does not talk like Ash's Dexter (was that it's name?) used to do so but for now let's pretend it does.

Pps: If any of you know of a beta reader you can reccomend for my story please let me know. The story has too many chapters for me to go through them all on my own now.

Thanks a bunch for sticking with me and this story, errors and all.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

The festival had come and gone but still the pokemon gang refused to leave professor Oak's lab.

"Why waste time and money when we could all just leave to Sinnoh together." had been their reply when they were asked about their traveling plans.

Since Dawn's birthday was nearing closer, they all decided that it was best to leave together in one ferry ride than to have a mess later on about _where was everyone at_ and _would they arrive in time for the party_.

Professor Oak had no complains on letting them stay the extra week and even Dawn and Ash had stayed over at the lab for those days.

If only one word were to be used to describe what had occurred that week and a half then that word would be; Chaos.

Put Ash, Brock, Gary, Paul, Max, Kenny, Drew, May, Misty, Dawn and Zoey together in a place for an entire week and chaos is what it will be.

From Pokémon battles, contests, makeovers, gossip talk, movie marathons, pillow fights you name it, they did it.

So here they were sitting down eating breakfast on a beautiful Wednesday morning when all of a sudden a knock was heard on the laboratory's main door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Ash said between bites.

_Perhaps being Unova's champion gave him some manners after all_ what was everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know," Gary said in shock "it's still too early in the season for new trainers to come get their Pokémon."

"It can't be Ash's mother. She already told us yesterday she was going to be in the house packing some things for our trip."

'"Shouldn't we be doing the same thing then?" Max said as he glanced at everyone in the table "Our ferry leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Exactly little brother which means we can pack tonight it's not as if we brought much anyways."

"Says the person who made her mother send her stuff via delibird mail." Drew said

"You're not in the position to critisize Drew," May said pointing her spoon at him accusingly. "if I recall correctly you did the same thing."

Drew flipped his hair and smirked "I have a reason to do so. Being the popular coordinator that I am I always have to look good. You on the other hand..."

"Me on the other hand _what_ Drew? Finish that sentence and you're _dead_!"

"Here they go again." Misty said shaking her head.

"I'm used to it by now." Zoey stated

"It's like they don't know how to be civil towards each other." Gary replied

"If they wouldn't be arguing all the time I'd seriously think there's something wrong with them." Max replied after he took another bite from his cereal.

"So you haven't considered the possibility of them, you know dating?" Dawn whispered to Max whom looked at her like she was crazy

"That'd be the day all the regions collapse!" Max said laughing "Hell would freeze over before that happens."

Dawn, Zoey and Misty shrugged "You never know." they replied in unison with a grin

"Okay that was scary," Ash said. "they were completely in sync with the other."

"They're like that," Paul stated shrugging "it's like they're robots."

"Ash can you come out here for a second please? There's someone looking for you," professor Oak's voice was heard from the front door "she says she's from the Unova region."

Ash stood up confused "Who could that be?" he said as he walked towards the entrance.

Dawn was also confused and her heart was beating fast.

_Who could be looking for Ash? Could it be a fangirl who followed him all the way here? Or could this be official champion business?_

Ash's loud voice could be heard. It sounded as if he was overly excited about something so there was no way that could be a business situation. She also stood up and everyone else stared at her as if knowing what was going through her mind.

"Looks like someone is a little anxious and jealous." May said with a grin.

"I'm not jealous...I'm just curious that's all."

"Your face expression says otherwise troublesome."

When Dawn was about to leave out of the room Ash walked in with someone in tow "Hey guys I want you to meet my good friend Bianca from Unova. She's awesome," he said grinning and when she saw Ash's grin Dawn's heart fell and she went cold. "are you okay Dawn? You look rather pale."

May quickly went to the rescue of her friend "She's fine it's just that Gary's food wasn't as good for her system as she thought and Dawn feels a bit sick."

"Now that you mention it I feel a bit sick myself," Misty said as she stood up and acted like she was feeling nauseous. "this is the last time I'm letting you cook for us Gary!" ran towards Dawn's side.

"We'll take them upstairs, I think we might be feeling a bit odd ourselves," Zoey and May said after taking hold of Misty's and Dawn's arms. "come on you two you need to rest."

Gary however was dumbfounded and confused. His cooking was certainly not horrible at all!

"They were faking it you idiot." Max murmured to him shaking his head as he saw Gary staring at the food confused.

Bianca stared confused at the spot where all the girls had been "Are they okay? Cause if they're not I know some medicine that can help them...Or I can just call Cheren he'll know what to do in a situation like this."

Ash wanted to face palm himself. _I had forgotten how hyper she can be_ "its fine Bianca. They're all together so they'll be alright."

"But what happened to them?"

"Gary just food poisoned them that's all."

Bianca paled and looked shocked "Food poisoning! That's even worse!"

"They'll be fine," Ash stated once again as he tried to calm the trainer down "it's nothing to worry about."

"But what if it is? I have to do something!"

"She can't," Max whispered to Drew laughing "they suffer from _delusional_ issues."

Drew laughed as well "I'm just surprised Ash is calm in a situation like this."

"He suffers from the _dense_ issues." Max quickly replied.

"If you ask me I'd say he was either dropped as a baby or ate a fruit from the stupid tree." Paul said.

Max, Gary and Drew stared at him oddly. "Will wonders never cease? I think Paul just made a joke." they said together and Gary added "Someone pinch me...Ouch I didn't mean it literally!"

Ash sighed. It was going to take a while to get through to her. "Bianca can I ask you a question?" and when she stared at him confused "Other than the one I just asked obviously."

Bianca then nodded and smiled. "Oh sure go ahead."

'What exactly are you doing here?"

"That's classified information I can only give to Unova's champion Ash Ketchum."

"Bianca," Ash said in exasperation. "I'm Ash"

"How am I supposed to know that? You can be an impersonator for all I know."

And now Ash saw why this girl had been such an easy target for team plasma. He glanced at the pan in the stove and wanted so much to hit her with it. Perhaps that would knock some sense into her. Which apparently, she lacked.

"Bianca let me repeat this slowly for you... I... am... Ash."

"And I am Bianca but you don't see me saying it over and over do you?"

Ash sighed and grabbed his pokedex from his pocket.

**_Hello, I am a pokedex from professor Juniper's lab and I belong to fellow trainer, Pokemon musical participant and Unova's champion one and only Ash Ketchum._**

"Is that enough proof for you yet?"

"Noooooopeeeeeeee."

Ash took his Xtrasciever and called Iris.

**Help me please I beg of you rescue me from this torture!**

_Oh hey kid I'm glad you called listen has Bianca arrived yet?_

Ash flipped his phone around so Iris could see the girl sitting in the kitchen. **Why you think I called you? Apparently she has something to discuss with me but she doesn't want to tell me what it is because she thinks I'm not who I say I am. She's acting pretty strange.**

_She gets like this when she's had too much sugar in a day._

**Oh great just want I need now she'll never tell me. **

_It's Bianca...what do you expect? _Iris said. _Mitari wanted to go but we thought it was safer if we sent Bianca instead._

**But why would you send her? Mitari would be a much better choice for whatever it is you sent to me.**

_It's a long story hang on. Bianca sweetie yoohoo over her it's me Iris._

"Hi purple haired lady that looks like Iris."

_Bianca do you remember a pretty ball you were given to hold a few days ago by professor Juniper? _

"Yes she said it holds a chicken and for me to treat it carefully"

**A chicken? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is...**

_Can you give that pretty ball to Ash please? _

"Oh sure just let me find it..." she said as she looked through her bag. "Aha found it! Here you go a chicken just for you." she said as she passed the pokeball to Ash.

**Thanks Iris **Ash said and he hanged up then coughed. "Did the….chicken come with a message?" he said to Bianca

"Yes. Something about _they are closer than you think so beware. You might need to come back to Unova sooner than planned_ or something like that at least...I think..." Bianca giggled "to be honest I wasn't paying that much attention."

Gary, Paul, Drew, Max and Brock stared at the pokeball in Ash's hands confusedly. "Isn't that a master ball?" they all said.

"Yup." Ash said

"What kind of Pokémon is in there?" Brock asked curiously.

"It's not a Pokémon! It's a chicken!" Bianca stated quickly.

Ash shrugged "It's as Bianca says for now at least. I want to show you all together what it is so let us wait for the girls."

"It has to be a legendary or something powerful." Max said with a smirk "Why waste a master ball on something that could be easily caught with an ultra ball?"

"I would agree with Max on this one but I don't know looks can be deceiving." Brock said

"It's Ash it has to be a lame Pokémon," Paul said "who knows, perhaps it's a Magikarp."

"If I were you I would not diss Magikarp. Sure it may be lame then but when it evolves watch out!"

"I want to see a gold one!" Bianca said "I heard a legend about the one that lays golden eggs."

"I thought that was..._never mind_." Max said

"Ash is there any way to shut her up? She's more annoying than troublesome."

"Dee Dee isn't annoying she's just sneaky."

"You're still going on with the Dee Dee! Kenny I'm going to kill you!" Dawn's voice was heard from upstairs.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Kenny yelled back.

"Are you four feeling better now? There's something I have to show you" Ash yelled.

"Don't even bother coming down troublesome it's probably just a magikarp."

"What kind of pokeball is the Pokémon in?"

"A master ball." Ash replied

Zoey, May. Misty and Dawn were down in a flash. "We want to see! We want to see!"

"Are all girls this crazy." all the males uttered to themselves as they stood up and followed Ash to Gary's laboratory room.

"This better be worth it Ketchum" Paul stated.

"It's a chicken!" both Ash and Bianca replied at the same time

"Is _chicken_ their code for something?" May, Misty Dawn and Zoey wondered aloud.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." Paul said face palming himself.

**_{-}_**

**_Reshiram, the dragon Pokémon. Not able to be found in these regions so not much is known about it _**Dawn's pokedex yelled out.

"I think you need to upgrade your pokedex troublesome."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms "Who asked you anyways Paul hmmm?"

So here they all were standing inside Gary's lab with quite an unreadable expression on their faces. In front of them was Reshiram whom was one of the legendaries from Unova.

What surprised them the most wasn't that the Pokémon was here but the affection it was showing towards Ash. By now Ash was having trouble breathing and he tried to pry the pokemon off him but that was not working "Okay Reshi I get it you miss me but can you let go now? Can't...breathe." Reshiram stared down to Ash and gave an apologetic smile as it let the trainer go. "Thanks."

Everyone else kept glancing between Ash and the dragon, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"What if Reshiram believes us to be a threat and hurts us?" May asked in a worried voice. She was scared.

"I doubt it." Paul said "If a legendary managed to befriend the idiot then it must be pretty stupid as well."

"You're not supposed to say things like that about legendaries. They have more powers and abilities than you will ever understand" Max reprimanded him

Ash was finally regaining his color and could talk again "Unless you provoke it Reshiram won't hurt you. It's a pretty docile Pokémon" he stated as he pet Reshiram in its wings.

"Are you sure?" May asked

Ash laughed and nodded "I'm sure." he said which caused May to sigh in relief.

"Oh thank goodness."

Dawn smiled and walked up to Reshiram "Hi Reshiram it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dawn let's be friends okay?"

Reshiram glanced down to her confused. _Who is this girl? Matter a fact who are all these people?_

Ash stopped petting Reshiram and held Dawn's hand instead "Reshiram I want you to meet my friends. We're currently in my hometown in Kanto which means we're pretty far away from Unova."

Bianca stared at the wall with a blank face "I think the chicken won't get too used to this environment. It needs fresh air."

Brock, whom had hardly said anything was contemplating Bianca's words and now could only agree with her. "Reshiram is a dragon type which means it enjoys open space."

"There's only one problem with that Brock" Max

"And that is?" Kenny asked

'Well think about it Reshiram is a legendary. If word gets out that there's a Unova Pokémon here we're all toast."

"I have my other five Unova Pokémon and nothing has happened to them."

"This is different Ash we're talking about Reshiram here."

"Ash you have five Unova Pokémon here plus Pikachu and Reshiram it makes seven which means you have to send one of them back to the professor you got it from for safekeeping." Gary said

'Yeah I know. I'm going to do it right now" Ash said as he told Reshiram to get back in the master ball and walked out the room.

Everyone hurriedly went running after Ash and when they caught up with him they saw that he had gone into professor Oak's lab room and was using the video phone.

**_Hello? Professor Juniper's office may I help you?_**

_Mitari? What are you doing in Nuvema town?_

**_Oh hi Ash! I'm just here helping the professor out a bit._**

_Ah I see. Is she there? I need to speak with her._

**_Sure let me get her._**

_Thanks Mitari._

**_It was nice talking to you again Ash you should call me sometime._**

_Same here Mitari take care and yeah we should meet up and battle when I get back to Unova._

**_Why would I want to do that? Beating you twice wasn't enough for you?_**

_It doesn't count. You used Reshiram the first time._

Mitari wanted to roll her eyes. **_Whatever you say Ash. I'll just go get the professor don't hang up!_**

"Hey it's Mitari. Hi Mitari!"

Mitari's voice could be heard in the background **_Oh no not her..._**

"She's nice I like her." Bianca said happily as she hummed a song

"Of course you like her. She's your best friend." Ash replied.

**Ah I see Bianca arrived to Pallet town safely**

_Hi professor Juniper and yes she did._

**I'm glad you called Ash I was starting to get worried.**

"No worries here. I'm fine, the chicken is fine, everyone's fine!"

**Yes of course Bianca the chicken...Did you get the pokeball Ash?**

Ash smiled and held up the master ball. _Yes I did. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about._

**I see. Is there any other reason you called?**

_Well you see I already had five of my unova Pokémon plus Pikachu..._

**Which was a complete team of six and with Reshiram around that makes it seven. I see the dilemma.**

_So I was calling you to see if I can send in one of my other Pokémon._

**Sure Ash just place the pokeball in the transfer machine. I assume you are going to stay with Reshiram correct? It would not be such a good idea to send it over.**

_Yes I am going to stay with Reshiram. Is there any reason in particular why you sent Reshiram to me professor?_

**There actually is Ash. You see, things haven't been going that well here and Reshiram was getting hard to control. Fennel thought that it missed you and we did not want to risk sending it to you via the machine so we sent Bianca with it to you instead.**

"What about what Bianca said about _they are closer than you think so beware. You might need to come back to Unova sooner than planned_?" Max said confused.

Professor Juniper glanced at Ash. **I did not tell her that** she said** Bianca who gave you the message about Ash having to come back to Unova sooner than he thought?**

"Um I think it was the green haired guy"

"Cilan?" Ash asked her.

"No I'm pretty sure it wasn't the chef."

"Trip?"

"I'm certain it wasn't ice guy either."

"Wait green hair right? Did he have a hat and a rubicks type of cube hanging around his neck?" Ash said and Bianca nodded.

"Yes he had a hat. It's the guy that had the other chicken and always hanged around the old guy!"

"N and Ghatsis?"

**Team Plasma? Are you sure of this Bianca?**

"Yes I'm sure of it. We were in the same boat together and we talked until they took another one."

"You didn't tell them about Reshiram did you?" Dawn said

"Nope I  
>just said I was on my way to visit Ash."<p>

**And then they gave you that message to tell him...this is bad Ash this is very bad.**

_What could N be doing here in Kanto?_

"Wait Bianca said he took another boat. Do you know where he took the boat to?" Dawn said

"No I'm sorry."

Max clapped his hands excitedly "I know where he could have gone."

'Where?" everyone asked confused.

"Well think about it. He knows that Ash came to Pallet town but after docking in Pallet he could have taken a trip anywhere in these regions."

"Your point is...?" May said to her little brother.

"Ash is champion and he asked permission from the league to come here. In team plasma's mind where else could he have gone other than to visit the other champions for some kind of conference or something."

'That's ridiculous" May said laughing.

**No it's not **professor Juniper said. **The kid is on to something.**

"If you think about it from that perspective it does make sense." Brock said.

**Ash I think the best for you to do is call all the champions and investigate what is going on. Warn them about N, Ghatsis and team plasma so they do not let them compete for the title of champion.**

"But the old guy wasn't with the green haired guy." Bianca exclaimed.

**It is best to be safe than sorry.**

_You're right professor. But before I do that let me send you over Tepig first._

'You don't have to do this on your own Ash" Dawn placed a hand on Ash's shoulder "I'll go call Wallace."

**_She's right Ash you're not alone. I'll try to get in contact with Alder and if not I'll call Trip, Cilan and Iris_** Mitari said as she waved into the camera.

"I'll go call Cynthia." Paul said in a bored voice.

"I'll call Drake." Tracey said. He had been inside the laboratory listening to the conversation.

"I guess I will go and call Lance" Brock said.

"I'll call my sisters," Misty said and everyone glanced confusedly at her "what? If that girl is calling gym leaders over in Unova then why can't I call gym leaders here?"

"Misty's right," May said determined "I'll call dad."

"What are we going to do?" Kenny said as he glanced between him, Drew and Max.

"We'll find something," Drew said as he flipped open his phone and searched his contacts "call everyone you think will be of any use to this operation."

Jessie and James whom had managed to somehow get inside the laboratory were glancing at the ruckus going on. "We'll help too."

Everyone stopped what they were doing "Team rocket!"

"We're here in peace I promise." Jessie said with her arms raised.

"It seems you got into quite a situation twerp." James added.

"Like you two can be of any assistance..." Ash said sighing.

"Already on it twerp." James said typing away in his computer.

**_[-]_**

**What has Ash gotten himself into this time? Why are Jessie and James helping out? Will they be able to unite and solve this problem? Find out in the next episode of Digimon Digital**_... _

_*Ash looks at notebook and written words*_ Wait what?_ Digimon!_ This is _Pokemon _you idiot.

**Oh right sorry. Ehehehe bye guys! ***runs*


	11. Chapter 11

_Season Of Magic_: Hey guys guess what? Like in most anime episodes where they give you a filler episode with no relevant facts except for some humor this chapter is a filler too. Most of you were asking for the pealshipping and I complied to some extent...

**Now for_ Putting my reviewers in the spotlight. _**_Pickachu Planet _asked me to advertise his story_ **Agent Ash Ketchum **_so yeah go give it a read guys! That's it for this segment.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Everyone that could be thought of and was able to make it to Pallet town was called and invited to stay at professor Oak's laboratory.

The lab was no longer filled with men and women in white coats doing research but teenagers and young adults laughing, sharing stories and showing their support for Ash. Okay that last one doesn't count as much when all they're doing is gambling away their money.

Dawn, Duplika, Casey, Melody, Marina, Lyra, May, Zoey. Mitari, Bianca, Jimmy, Ritchie, Tori, Kenny, Barry, Drew, Gary, Ethan, Khoury, Max and Cheren had all been sitting in the backyard with four deck of cards put together playing as many card games as they could think of.

It was Drew whom started making bets with May about winning and everyone wanted to join in, that's how the gambling started after only the first round.

"Do you have any fives?" May asked Drew curiously. It was her turn in the game they were playing right now.

"Sorry May dearest but I do not," he responded as he flipped his hair and shook his head, pointing to the deck of cards piled in the middle. "go fish darling."

May uttered a few curse words under her breath and picked a card groaning. "This sucks."

Dawn grinned. "It'll suck even more after this," she responded as she extended her arm. "fork over the five please."

May sighed and passed her friend the card "Here you go." she mumbled and then placed all her cards down and crossed her arms.

"The betting hasn't even started for this round yet and you look defeated May that's not good." Gary said from the other side of the room.

"I'm lost. Why are we playing a card game when we could be helping out Ash?" Kenny asked confused

"It'll pass time quicker if we occupy ourselves. We're not all heroes here you know." Max responded back

"Dawn do you have any eights? If you don't prepare to be fined" Barry said looking at the bluenette with a serious face.

Dawn laughed as she picked a card from the center pile.

"There's your answer Barry now hand over that eight!" Zoey said laughing.

"Sheesh I think this mixing up decks thing makes everything more complicated." Melody stated.

"It's over four hundred cards what do you expect?" Casey stated.

"In a way it makes the game more interesting because you have no clue what could happen" Dawn said.

"And the cards never seem to run out the center pile" Mitari said.

Bianca giggled "Is it bad that I'm half expecting them to just sprout legs and move out the way saying they're tired of being mixed up with other cards?"

Cheren, whom was sitting next to the girl sighed. "One would be a fool to think less of your imagination."

Bianca hugged her male best friend. "Aww thanks Cheren!"

"Gah! Get off me." Cheren said prying the girl off him. "That wasn't a compliment."

"You're so mean."

"To her it might as well have been a compliment you know how she gets." Mitari uttered and everyone else laughed.

Bianca nudged her head to the side curiously "Huh? I don't get it."

Cheren simply petted the girl "Its best you don't know." he said and then went back to his cards.

"But I do want to know oh come on Cheren tell me please."

"Nope."

Bianca sighed and huffed "No kisses for you today then."

Cheren blushed. "Like I want a kiss from you!"

"Oh really?" Bianca said and Cheren nodded then gulped when she smirked, he was not liking where this was going, not one bit. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Cheren blushed even more and the girls all glanced towards Bianca awestruck.

"Is this true Cheren?" Mitari asked confusedly.

"He doesn't kiss and tell..." Bianca uttered and then grinned "but I do so yes we kissed."

As all the guys whistled, Cheren face palmed himself. If he was not dating the clueless girl he would have killed her at this instant.

Dawn smiled "That is so adorable there's another couple in the making..." and she was lost in thought to Ash.

"We're already dating." Cheren mumbled but everyone heard it and grinned.

"How long were you two going to keep it from me?" Mitari asked glancing at her friends.

"I would have told you sooner but this idiot wouldn't let me." Bianca said as she took hold of Cheren's hands.

"And for good reason too I mean look at all the commotion we're causing."

"They're happy for us you imbecile."

"Yeah and watch Mitari kill us later."

Mitari laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't get upset because you're dating. What I am mad at however is you keeping this a secret from me!"

May joined in the conversation. "Since you're Bianca's best friend when they get married you get to be the maid of honor so I bet you won't be too upset then huh?"

Zoey nodded. "Dawn kept it a secret from us too and when she and Ash get married May, Misty and I better get top priorities."

Bianca, Cheren and Dawn all blushed and responded together. "Who said anything about marriage! You're all insane."

Dawn was the one who recovered first and easily counter attacked May's comment. "Well it most likely will end up having a triple wedding then because we cannot forget about you and Drew."

"Hey leave me out of this!" Drew responded with a blush eminent on his face.

"Oh come on Drew everyone knows you have the hots for May and vice versa. We're not blind to your flirting." Misty responded

"I repeat you're all insane this is not the time to be gossiping." Cheren stated

"You didn't negate the idea of marriage," May said with a smug look. "seems like you're not too opposed for it."

"I'm fifteen; marriage is something that is obviously not on my mind. It's you stupid girls that get it engraved into your brains since an early age."

"White dress, a flower girl, the most elegant decorations..." Bianca begun but Cheren shut her up with a "See! My point is proven."

"Can you all argue some other time? I want to get back to the game." Kenny said

"You know what...I have a brilliant idea on how to make this more interesting." Drew said

"How?" everyone asked

"Simple. We're also playing truth or dare along with Go Fish."

"How would that work?" Bianca said trying to occupy her mind away from the marriage talk and other weird things.

"It's easy. We'll put our names into a hat and whenever someone goes fishing in the pile of cards they also have to pick a name from the hat. The person who's name is picked has to ask a truth or dare to the other person depending on their choice."

Misty and Zoey clapped their hands excitedly "We like that idea!"

Everyone was entertained listening to Drew's detailed explanation on the new twist, everyone but Dawn that is. "What can they all be up to?" she wondered out loud.

May stopped listening to Brock and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and patted her friend. "Everything will be alright" she said with a smile

"I hope so."

"No need to worry see? Here comes Ash right now."

And indeed Ash was seen coming out the house with Brock, Cilan, Iris and Misty in tow.

"Hey guys can we join in too or is it too late?" Ash said as he walked up to Dawn and pointed at the cards that were being shuffled by Melody, Ritchie and Gary.

"Nah you can join in anytime you want. Go ahead just sit down somewhere guys." Daisy said with a smile and Gary was seen adding another deck to shuffle.

Cilan, Iris, Misty and Brock went and sat down in the end while Ash just stayed standing up.

"Ash we're going to start without you if you don't sit down." Gary said as he started passing out cards.

"I wanted to sit down next to Dawn but there's no space." Ash said glancing at Barry who sighed and stood up.

"Fine I'll go sit someplace else." Barry responded.

"No you don't have to..." Dawn intervened.

"It's fine Dawn," Barry responded with a grin "I'll just make sure to take it extra hard with Ash for the favor I'm doing him."

As Ash sat down he glanced at Cilan, Iris and Mitari whom were all smirking. Barry had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"Okay what game do you all want to play? Let me just say that since there's too many of us any kind of poker and blackjack are not going to be taken as suggestions."

Bianca raised her hand and giggled "Let's play another round of Go Fish."

Everyone nodded. It seemed like a good idea.

"I guess we can play the regular way for a bit and incorporate Drew's idea for the next round." Mitari said

Ash placed one shoulder around Dawn and grinned beckoning her to come closer to him "Let's play together." he whispered to her

Dawn laughed and swatted his hand away "That would be cheating."

"It's not if we play as a team" Ash replied "Hey everyone me and Dawn are playing as a team!"

May shrugged and took the cards Dawn had been given "Fine by me but you only get to play using one of your dealt hands."

"See? Told you it would be fine now come here." he said as he gave her his cards, pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her."That's better."

By now Dawn was blushing so much she just tried to hide her face using the cards "Everyone's staring at us." she whispered to him.

Ash shrugged "So? Let them."

"But..."

Ash laughed "Unless you want them to be staring at us for another reason..."

"And that would be?"

Ash pulled the cards away from her face then leaned in as if he was going to kiss her but then smirked "If I kiss you for example." he said

"Which I'm sure you won't do in front of us you're too much a chicken." Ethan yelled out laughing.

Ash glared at Ethan and then glanced back at Dawn and pulled her in for a short, sweet kiss.

**_[-]_**

**_Ash: _**_Hey! I thought you would get a digimon scene in here, the narrator said so. You left me waiting for nothing and this was just a filler what the hell? _

**Season Of Magic**_: _Um_, _I'm sorry?

**_Ash_**_: You're not sorry at all! _

**Season Of Magic**_: _You're right I'm not.

**Ash**_: Narrator just get to the preview already before I get even more upset..._

_Season Of Magic: _Fine, take it away narrator.

**_See you next time on Beyblade! _**

**Ash: **Beyblade are you serious? Season Of Magic you need a new narrator...*criquets chirp* Well at least she's gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Narrator: _**I think I'd rather not say anything about you and your fillers...**

_Season Of Magic: _Hey! This chapter has somewhat of a plot.

_Narrator: _**And unanswered questions like**_ **what the hell is the name of the boat they are in? **_

Season Of Magic: It's currently a thought in progress.

_Narrator: _**Well guys enjoy Season Of Magic's unplanned chapter update. She was too excited about having this up she decided to just do so and get it over with. **

_Season Of Magic:_ I think I need a new narrator. Is the guy from Pokemon available?

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

** {-}**

What exactly had occurred inside the laboratory while everyone else was outside?

It turned out to be that in all that time they spent inside the conference room all the gym leaders, champions and elite four members could not come up with any reason to cause an alarm against team plasma.

Nothing was really resolved and things were left up to fate, or as Drake had put it "Only time will tell what is going to happen. For now it is best we go with our lives as normal as we can"

"So what you are telling me is that Ghatsis and N might be walking around all these different regions and we're not going to do a single thing about it?" Ash said, not believing what everyone had agreed to.

"There's nothing we can do Ash." Cynthia said.

"Look I know you're worried but trust me we're all taking drastic measures to ensure the safety of everyone across the regions. We just don't know what team plasma might or might not do the best to do until then is just wait it out." Alder said via the video phone.

As soon as they had heard what was going on Cilan and Iris rushed to Kanto. While they were gone Iris had no other option but to give Trip the role as the eight gym leader and Alder had gone back to being the champion for a bit.

"But...but..."

Brock stood up and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I know you're worried about what could happen to Dawn if team plasma finds out you're dating her but trust me we're not going to let them hurt her."

Misty smiled and nodded "Her party will go on as normal too just with a few added security measures."

"We're all invited" Wallace said with a grin "We've come to an agreement and that is to keep a lookout for anything suspicious."

Misty glanced towards Ash "See? You have nothing to worry about Ash."

To keep Ash from making any harsh decisions while he was upset Brock dragged him out the room to calm down. Misty, Cilan and Iris quickly followed and that was how they got outside to find the rest arguing and playing cards.

**_{-}_**

Two days had passed and everyone was currently in the port waiting for their boat to dock.

"Does everyone have their ticket?" Wallace asked as he waved his around.

"Yes!" everyone eagerly responded as they waved their ticket around too.

"Good! The boat should get here in forty five minutes or so. You can walk around but you all better be back at this spot in no less than half an hour there's too many people to keep track of and I'm sure none of you want to get left behind."

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the boat that would come pick them up and leave them in Twinleaf town where they would stay for a few days at Johanna's place and then leave in a ferry to Lake Valor, where Dawn's party was going to be held.

"It's like a mini-vacation." Melody said as she placed her sunglasses on, the sun was bothering her.

"Have you ever even left Shooti island since I last went there?" Ash asked confused.

"Not really which is why I'm enjoying this week to the fullest." Melody stated and everyone laughed.

"There's nothing better than spending time with your friends and family." Delia stated from the bench she was currently sitting in.

"Mom and professor Oak hardly ever leave Pallet Town so I'm guessing they're as excited as Melody." Ash whispered to Dawn.

"I don't understand why you're all making such a big deal about my birthday." Dawn said

"Are you kidding?" Zoey responded "Your birthday will be the talk of the year."

"More like of the century," Kenny retorted back "Dee-Dee's party attracted not only Kanto, Hoeen and Sinnoh gym leaders, champions and elite fours but even some from Unova as well."

"Only the best for my Dawn." Johanna gushed.

"Mom you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry sweetie."

Yes, Johanna had come to Kanto from Sinnoh to join in the festivities with the rest of the crew. "Wouldn´t miss this trip for the world." she had said as she flew in to Pallet a few days prior.

"I'm guessing we're all staying here in the port until the boat comes?" Max said as he waved his ticket in his face trying to cool himself down.

"Yeah little brother it seems we are." May said.

"Good because I don't want to walk around anymore."

"I don't think any of us want to." Zoey said.

"As soon as we get in the boat I'm unpacking and heading straight to the Jacuzzi to relax!" May said

"I second that." Zoey said high fiving May.

"I might as well stay in the room. As the water gym leader I can say I'm tired of water."

"Oh no you don't! We're having girls hang out and that means where one goes the others go as well." Dawn responded.

"Oh come on Dawn all I want is just to relax." Misty complained.

"And what better way to relax than to sit in the beach chairs soaking up the sun?" Melody responded

"Yeah!" May, Dawn and Zoey said.

Daisy shook her head "No sister of mines will stay cooped up in the room like a tuna fish."

"If I hear you stayed locked up in the room I'm giving you double gym leader duties." Violet said.

"No allowance for you either." Lily added.

"You're all so mean!" Misty complained.

"That's the sensational sisters for you." Ash said laughing.

"Everyone the boat arrived pick up your luggage and make sure you have your ticket at hand." Wallace said.

"Wow this is even better than the St. Anne." Ash said gasping as he saw the boat.

It was big, at least four or five stories high. The paint was white with gold lines all around.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that incident!" Jesse, James, Brock and Misty said together glaring at Ash.

Yes, even Jesse and James were coming along for the trip. Everyone thought it was best to have team rocket in plain sight than to have to keep wondering what they were up to.

"Okay fine I'm sorry." Ash said as he kept gaping at the size of the ship, until he was pushed into the boat by James. "Hurry it up twerp the line isn't going to move by itself!"

"Alright walk in an orderly fashion. Ladies first please." Wallace said as he kept the line moving towards the boat.

**_{-}_**

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Lance said glancing around as everyone gathered by the lobby.

"Whoever is not here say _I_" Ash said

"Ash! Now isn't the time for your jokes." Dawn said hitting him in the arm lightly.

"Okay, okay."

"So where are we going to be located at anyways?" May asked, she had placed her ticket in her purse already.

"Oh that's easy we all have the top floor to ourselves." Johanna stated.

"What! Mom you're kidding right?" Dawn said surprised

"I don't think she is Dawn" Ash said sheepishly "I have cabin 605 along with James, Paul. Drew, Cilan, Gary and Brock."

"We're cabin 606!" Melody exclaimed happily as she looked at her ticket.

"Who's we?" May said

"Dawn, May, Jesse, Bianca, Misty, Melody, Mitari and Iris." Delia said as she pointed to a paper she had which stated the room orders.

"What? Then where are you staying at Zoey?" Dawn asked as she peeked at Zoey's ticket.

"I wanted my own room. Don't worry you'll see me around sooner or later." Zoey replied back

"Max, where are you located?" May asked his younger brother.

"With professor Oak and Tracey," Max said with a grin on his face and May sighed in relief. "this is going to be awesome!"

"Mom not that I'm glad that we're all going to be bunking together or anything at all but was it really necessary for everyone to stay in the top floor?" Dawn said.

"Sweetie when you can do something, do it."

"Mom..."

"Okay fine I persuaded the personnel to switch our rooms around and put us all together in the same floor."

"Mom..."

"Okay I bribed them happy!"

"That's even worse."

"No time to think about that come on lets go unpack and relax. We are only going to be here for a few days let's make the best of it." May said as she dragged Dawn to the closest elevator she could find.

"We don't even have our keys yet."

Brock laughed and tossed each of them a card "Catch."

"What are these?" May asked curiously

"That is the key to your cabin don't lose them." Johanna yelled out.

"Wait for us!" "Twerps!" Jesse, Bianca, Misty, Melody, Mitari and Iris said as they each grabbed a card Johanna was handing out to them and then ran to the elevator with their luggage as fast as they could.

**_{-}_**

Dawn, May, Jesse, Bianca, Misty, Melody, Mitari and Iris could only stare in awe as the elevator stopped in the sixth floor.

As they walked further down they felt as if they had stepped into the waiting room of a rich mansion.

"Our cabin is 606 right? Then that is us right there." May said as she pointed to a door.

Dawn took her card and placed it in the slot near the doorknob. The color turned green and the door slided open, the lights and the ceiling fan turned on as well.

"This is our room?" Jesse could only wonder out loud as she walked in and set her luggage down."It looks more like a penthouse if you ask me."

"If this is a dream no one wake me up!" Melody said and Iris pinched her lightly in the arm. "Ouch! Okay I'm not dreaming." she said as she glared at Iris.

The room which apparently was only the living room was decent sized and is a light peach color. It also had a chandelier in the middle, a white table was set in the farthest corner of the north side facing the balcony along with four chairs and a few more set up around the room.

"There's actually a letter for all of us here." Dawn said as she walked up to the dresser and picked up the paper with their names written in it.

**_Hey girls, hope you're all enjoying the room so far. There's only a few rules I have to go over with you guys._**

**_If you want to contact anyone's cabin all you have to do is dial their cabin number on the telephone._**

**_Breakfast is served from 7am-11am, lunch is from 12-4 and dinner is at 7pm. If you miss any of these times a snack bar is open 24hours in the main floor but if you are feeling too lazy you can call room service. No they won't charge you for anything, I already paid in advanced for the all-package._**

**_Lights out are at midnight every day and you better be in your rooms by then, someone will check up on you that I can promise._**

**_Well that's it and I hope you enjoy the trip girls._**

_-Johanna_

"Dawn your mom is awesome." Mitari said as she glanced out the window.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Dawn responded back.

"Come on Dawn we're bunking together." May said as she pushed Dawn towards the master bedroom.

The cabin had four rooms in total and in the end the living arrangements were as follows. May and Dawn in one room, Misty and Bianca in the other, Melody and Jesse, Mitari and Iris.

Melody was a bit unnerved by her room partner and it had taken a lot of coaxing by the rest of the girls for her to come to terms that she had to share a room with Jesse.

"If you try anything, anything at all you're _dead_! Got it?"

"Okay guys stop arguing and start unpacking we've got a ship to explore." May yelled out

The phone rang and Mitari whom was still in the living room was the one whom picked it up.

_Hello? Yes this Cabin 606_ Mitari said and she laughed. _Oh sure hang on!_ and she covered the phone "Dawn it's for you."

Dawn walked into the living room confused. "Who could it be?" and she picked up the phone curiously. _Hello?_

**Want to meet me for lunch in half an hour? I'm almost done unpacking.**

_I haven't even began to unpack yet._

**Okay fine I'll give you one hour that'll give you enough time to unpack and get ready.**

Dawn laughed. _Fine I'll see you in an hour_ she said and then hanged up.

"Looks like someone has a date." Mitari said pointing knowing fingers at Dawn.

Dawn blushed and threw a pillow at her. "Oh shush." she said laughing.

"What's this about Dawn having a date?" May asked as she peeked her head from out the room.

"Guys did you hear what Mitari said? Dawn is going on a date!" Zoey said.

Everyone walked out their respective rooms and rushed towards Dawn.

"What are you still doing here girl? Go take a shower so you can get ready." Iris said as she ushered her to the bathroom with a towel.

"I'll get your clothes." May said

"I'll get started on makeup." Misty

"I'll do her hair." Melody said

"It's not a date guys!" Dawn said from the bathroom, which went as if it was unheard by the rest of the girls.

Unpacking their luggage went momentarily forgotten to everyone as they were in Dawn and May's room searching for clothes and other stuff for Dawn.

"I think we're all going to be great friends" Misty said as she glanced around the room at the other girls and then stared at Jesse "Why aren't you helping us out?"

Jesse could only stare at all the commotion amusedly. "The twerpette said it wasn't a date."

"Ash invited her to go with him." Mitari said "That sounds like a date to me."

Jesse sighed and went towards the phone and dialed the boys cabin number. _James is that you? _

**Yeah it's me is something the matter Jesse?**

_Listen the girls here are all making a big deal about the twerp asking the twerpette out. What's all this about?_

**What are you talking about?**

_The twerpette and twerp are going on a date._

**You have it all wrong they are not going on a date. **

_Wait what?_

**We're all going out to eat not just Ash and Dawn.**

_Really? Are you sure?_

**Yeah we're all getting ready. I thought you all would be too by now. **

_I see. Thanks James, I'll tell them to get ready now then_ and then she hanged up "See you're all making a fuzz over nothing." Jesse said as she walked to the master bedroom "Everyone is going out to lunch not just the twerpette and twerp."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Jesse. "What?"

"They're all getting ready as in _every single one_ of them not just the twerp."

Everyone rushed to their respective rooms yelling things like "Oh no this is bad." "This is going to be a disaster." "I should have paid attention to Dawn!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Seaspn Of Magic_: This chapter has proven to be the most difficult to write. I think I doomed myself when I incorporated so many characters into the story, for my sake and sanity lets assume that all of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh has been put in a weird situation since all the gym leaders, champions and elite four members are in the cruise with Dawn and the gang. They won't physically make appearances but might be mentioned once in a while so let us assume they are there okay? :3 Now on to the plot...Once I start writing it of course.

**Note**: In my story (and the sequel) team rocket will be good and join forces with the twerps...I mean the poke-gang...So if they start acting strange and off character you know why beforehand.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

James, whom was currently staying in cabin 605 had a nostalgic feeling about being placed in a situation like this.

Most don't know his back story from before he joined team rocket and who would blame them? Even if he mentioned it, who would believe him?

As he walked towards the elevator to go to the restaurant and meet up with the group fleeting memories came back of a child whom had constantly always been in boats such as this one.

_It's a bit funny and quite ironic._ he thought to himself. _I never thought I'd end up back to where I had run away from._

He had particular fond memories about boats and with this one he actually had a connection.

Luxury cruise line was one of those projects where he, at the young age of only nine years old had to sit through long, boring meetings discussing plans and construction.

It felt nice to know that even if he had abandoned his family, his grandfather had not given up on the project.

In fact, the end result was more than perfect and was exactly as he had envisioned it would look like.

Of course, he was only nine back then, what do children know about boats right?

The lifestyle of the rich and famous. That was the purpose of this boat. Catering to only those who had the money and wealth to pay for a cruise in a boat like this.

It made him sick that people would waste their money like that when it could be used for better things but of course that is being hypocritical to himself too. He once had that life, until he gave it all up that is.

His future was already planned out for him. Marry Jessebelle and continue the family legacy. He did not want that. Marrying someone simply for business connections was not for him and that was why he, at the news of his engagement had run away from home.

He stumbled upon Jesse not soon after and that was how they both became part of team rocket.

His previous life was soon forgotten, the only thing that kept a reminder of it was his name and precious bottle cap collection.

But to him Jesse and team rocket had been more of a family than any of his so called biological ones had ever been.

As he stood out in the dock and stared out the sea he could not help but laugh at his luck.

Life had a funny way of throwing little coincidences like this I mean whom would have thought that he would once again rejoin the life of the rich and famous he now so much detested.

He sighed and took a deep breath then went to join the rest of the twerps and Jesse for lunch.

**_No need to worry; _**wasn't that what the twerpette was always saying? Maybe he should apply that to his motto for now.

"Oh there you are James." Jesse said as he walked into the crowded restaurant and went towards the large group.

How did he find them in such a crowd? Well it was simple. May and Drew's nonstop bickering of course. Plus the green tinge in both Cilan and Drew's hair not to mention Paul's purple and Jesse's red had been too easy to spot even from far away.

He sat down next to Ash whom had saved him a seat.

"You should really try the lobster it sounds good." Jesse said across from him as a waiter came by to take his order.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and a soda for now thanks." he said to the waiter without even glancing to the menu.

"You are unbelievable James here we are here, faced with the opportunity of a lifetime and you just want a cheeseburger."

"You wouldn't understand." he mumbled as he finally took the menu in his hands.

Ash smiled towards James. "its okay. I ordered a cheeseburger as well. "

"What did you get Dee Dee?" Kenny asked.

Since all of the boys were sitting in one side of the table and the girls were sitting in the other it was hard to have a conversation or tell what everyone else ordered.

"Mashed potatoes with chicken. May and Mitari got it too."

"Not me I ordered the lobster." Jesse said with a smirk.

Melody grimaced. "I'm surprised to admit I agree with Jesse on this one. I actually ordered the lobster as well."

"Lasagna." Drew and Brock said.

"Spaghetti." Paul, Gary, Cilan and Kenny said together.

"If I'm not full I might even get a chocolate cake for dessert." Melody said laughing.

Jesse high fived Melody. "Make that two cakes twerpette."

"I'll probably get the cheesecake it doesn't sound that bad." Dawn said

"Or the belgium waffles." May said.

"I'll have that for breakfast tomorrow" Dawn replied with a smirk.

"Why have it tomorrow when we could have it today? Oh waiter can you give us three orders of belgium waffles?" Melody said.

"Make that four." Jesse said

"Five." "Six." "Seven." "Eight." Ash, James, Kenny and Gary yelled out.

"Okay that would be like sixteen then because I know Paul and Bianca will want some later on and Ash eats for like three people." Misty said.

"Alright waiter you heard it sixteen Belgium waffles then."

"All of your appetite is worse than a saiyan's" Paul said as he glanced at the ruckus and went back to playing games in his iphone.

Everyone laughed at the comment and began talking about random things until the food arrived.

It took six waiters to be able to bring out all of the food and what was surprising the most was that everything somehow managed to fit into the table.

May whom had whispered something to the first waiter when she placed her order had come back a while later with a big birthday cake and had placed it in the middle of the table. "Alright guys listen up. This is Dawn's celebration party and as such it needs to go with style and remembered. That's why for the next week every single day at lunch time we'll be eating cake."

Dawn only groaned in response "If that is the case by the time we get to lake valor I'm going to be fed up of cake."

"This is going to be quite the trip." was the only thing Wallace said as he stared at the teens from their table.

All the adults were sharing a table which actually turned to be like seven tables together to be able to fit them all.

"Let them have their fun." Johanna said as she bit into her chicken. "Look at my Dawn I think this will truly be an unforgettable memory for her."

"In a place like this how could it not." Delia replied laughing as she and professor Oak had a toast with their wine glasses and cut a piece from their cake, May had the waiters put one in their table as well.

"Shouldn't we be concerned? I mean all that sugary mess looks quite unhealthy." Lance said

"They're just being teenagers. As long as they don't drink alcohol everything should be fine." Drake responded back.

And that was something all the adults could agree upon. To them after all the hard work all the teens had pulled off in their childhood they deserved this vacation.

**_{-}_**

After lunch everyone was too sugar induced to even go anywhere else but their cabins.

When they hit their respective beds they all passed out and the first to woke up confused was Dawn in cabin 606.

May was sprawled out in her bed and was mumbling things about Drew that Dawn could not help but giggle.

Dawn stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, grabbed some of her things and then went outside and knocked on cabin 605 where Ash opened up the door looking a bit sleepy.

"I'm guessing you all passed out too?" he whispered as he motioned to all the guys that were in the floor with a big bed sheet spread around them and various blankets covering them up.

When Dawn mumbled a barely audible "Yes." in response Ash laughed and motioned for her to wait for him and stay put.

He went inside the room and nudged Pikachu telling him that he was going out and for him to stay there until the rest of the guys wake up. Pikachu simply nodded his head and went back to sleep. Ash took his card, phone and poke balls then went out and closed the door as lightly as he could.

He and Dawn walked to the elevator and while they were waiting for it to arrive he asked her "What do you want to do today?"

She glanced at her phone and she responded "Well it's six and I'm still pretty full let's just go look around for a bit."

Ash agreed with her and when they got in the elevator he pressed for the first floor where he assumed the main deck was.

Turns out he was right because as they stepped outside the salty air and the vast sky greeted them. It was easy to tell that the sky was getting ready for the night as various colors of orange and yellow were mixed in the horizon.

Dawn looked on amazed and Ash smiled. Even he had to admit the sight was quite beautiful to witness.

Dawn walked on ahead and placed her hand in the railings. "Why do I feel like I am in the titanic?"

Ash went behind her and took her hands out the railing and stretched them out "Probably because I'm the king of the world?" he whispered as he grabbed her by the waist.

Dawn sighed in content but then said "That was too cliché."

Ash laughed. "It's not my fault we're on a boat, in a deck, in a similar pose to titanic is it? I had to take advantage of the opportunity."

"You misquoted and ruined the scene."

"Not really," he said as he spun her around and brought her closer to him. "I just made it my own."

Dawn squirmed her way out of his grip and ran away giggling "You butchered my favorite movie I'll never forgive you for that!"

Ash ran after her and catched up to her pretty easily. "As long as we don't end up dead in this boat ride I'll say the line with you as many times as you want me to." he said.

"Nope you're not getting out of this so easily."

"Ewwwww stop the yuck fest some of us are still in a sugar coma we don't need to witness even more sweet things." Drew said as everyone stepped out the elevator and ran to the deck.

"I think it's adorable." Melody said.

May held up her phone in a sly way. "May you didn't!" Dawn said horrified.

"Yes I did," she replied "I saw the whole titanic scene from the balcony and have it recorded."

"I recorded it too." Misty and Melody stated.

"I smell blackmail!" Jesse responded with a smirk

All the girls high fived Jesse "You got that right." they all said laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It was the second day of the cruise and Dawn awoke to find half her roommates missing.

"Where is everyone?" she asked confused as she stepped into the living room to find Mitari, Melody and Bianca playing a card game.

"May went to take a phone call and Jesse went to breakfast." Mitari said.

"Misty and Iris are in a conference of some sort with all the other gym leaders... I don't know I woke up and everyone was in a hurry!" Melody said.

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"It's nothing too serious don't worry about it Dawn." May said as she entered the cabin with a cart full of food.

"What are you so happy about?" Melody asked confused.

"No adult supervision. Party in the cabin tonight!" Misty said as she walked in behind her with a grin evident on her face.

"Only until midnight..." Iris stated as she entered the room as well.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on? We're all confused here." Mitari said

"Okay so from what I could gather by what my dad told me there has been a whole commotion going on around Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Basically all gym leaders, elite four members and champions are to return to their belonging region as soon as we land in the next port." May said as she took a bagel from the cart.

"Not me I'm staying here." Misty said as she also took a bagel and began buttering it.

"Okay fine make that all the adult leaders then." May clarified.

"I think Brock and Misty's sisters are staying too. Me, Cilan and Ash are too but we did not have any problems to begin with." Iris stated.

"I'm guessing it was stupid of us to call everyone that came to mind. We should have thought of the consequences first." Dawn said with a sad expression.

"I think you all did the right thing. Team plasma is not someone to be taken lightly." Mitari stated as she took a plate of pancakes and syrup from the cart.

"Yeah but still it was more of a false alarm than anything. As soon as everyone came up with a plan we should have let them return to their regions." Dawn replied back.

"And miss the adventure that is everything leading your party? Hell no girl." Melody said with a smile as she too took a plate of pancakes.

"This is my entire fault. I blame myself and my stupid party."

May dropped her bagel and ran to hug her friend whom was close to tears. "No Dawn it's not. Team plasma is the one to blame none of this is your fault."

"May's right and don't go blaming your party either it's going to be the talk of the year." Melody said.

"Besides if any of this had not happened who knows when we would have met? Being here with you guys has been a dream come true for me." Mitari said as she also went and hugged Dawn.

Everyone else did the same except Jesse whom had walked in when May was doing her long explanation.

"Look twerpette it's not like you will never see them again. Everyone is still going to your party; they wouldn't miss it for the world. Who would?"

"Jesse has a point and plus you still have us your bestest best friends whom only want to see you smile and burst with happiness." Melody replied.

May nodded and walked away from Dawn then passed her a tray. "Look what I got you for breakfast!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"If those don't cheer her up I don't know what will." Misty stated as she pointed to the waffles.

Iris shook her head uttering something about getting something that really would cheer her up and walked out the room saying she'll be right back.

Fifteen minutes later she came back with someone only both to stop dead in their tracks when they saw Dawn sitting in the couch poking her food, not even one bite eaten.

"Wow she looks really depressed." Iris said mouth agape.

"Not helping Iris!" The guy said as he sighed and sat down next to Dawn.

He took the tray and placed it in the table bringing her close to him and wiping her tears away. "There's nothing to worry about Dawn. None of us are in trouble and we will not get into trouble either. Everyone whom has to go back to their gyms and such will take another ferry when we dock in Eucreteak city. I'm not going anywhere and neither are Brock, Misty, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Cilan and Iris. Everyone else has to leave but that does not mean they're mad in fact they made sure to get next week off to meet with us in Twinleaf town so we can all go together to Lake Valor."

"So they're really not mad?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "I promise you that they are not and they're even looking forward to your party more anxiously now than ever."

She hugged him tighter. "I'm just glad you're not leaving." she whispered.

"Like I would actually let anyone do that..." he uttered as he smiled and placed his head in top of hers then let her go "come on let us go grab something to eat those waffles look pretty good but they must be cold by now." he stood up and took her hand in his.

Dawn glanced at herself and blushed horrified "What? In my pajamas are you kidding!"

"You look fine to me."

"I am not fine."

The guy blushed and placed his jacket over her top. "Okay now you're good and I won't have to kill anyone for staring at you suggestively." he said as he waved to everyone else as they left the room.

Everyone wanted to laugh at the scene that occurred in front of them but it was just too sweet to say anything about.

"Well at least that cheered her up thanks for getting him Iris you're a lifesaver." May said

Jesse smirked "Who wants to go spy on them?"

As soon as she said that all six other girls ran around the cabin looking for their purses and such.

"Melody can you lend me your golden bracelet? I can't go out without wearing some accessories and yours are so cute!" Mitari said

"Sure come with me. I need to find something that'll go with my top or skirt anyways."

"Can I borrow your curling iron May?" Misty said

Jesse whistled and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her oddly. "Spying doesn't require you to dress up! Either you hurry up or you'll get left behind," she sighed as she walked into the room she shared with Melody and looked around the closet until she found a light navy blue jacket. "this will look great on you with the blue flats I saw you toss under the bed yesterday." and she threw it towards Melody whom catched it with ease.

Melody flashed a genuine smile at Jesse. "Thanks! It fits me just right too," she said as she placed it over her white shirt and walked towards the dresser "Mitari can you pass me the blue flats under the bed? I'll go look for the bracelet."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later and everyone was ready to head out but not before looking at themselves in the big mirror.

In the end all seven girls took Jesse's advice and wore sunglasses, sweaters with hoodies and tried their best to look like they were spies, without a care in the world.

Of course, everything has a limit and theirs was that they did not have high heels or an accent, to which Jesse waved her hand off saying they'd have to improvise with what they had.

"Not to brag but even like this we all look awesome." Misty said as she pinned her hair back with a horsea clip.

"Kind of makes me feel bad for Dawn I mean she got dragged to the restaurant with her pajamas."

"She was blushing ten shades of red. I think she was even more embarrassed about wearing Ash's sweater than anything else." Bianca said as they all headed outside towards the elevator.

"He was acting so jealous and over protective." May said giggling.

"I think it was pretty funny seeing her blush like that." Mitari said nodding her head as they all walked into the elevator wondering where the snack bar could be.

They searched high and low in the boat and when they finally found it they wanted to laugh. The snack was a restaurant like place located right near the pool.

Melody took off her sunglasses and went back towards the elevator "I'm not going there looking like this. I'm heading back upstairs to get my swimsuit."

Misty and Jesse pulled her back towards them. "We're already here you're going to ruin everything." they whispered her way.

Melody sighed "Fine but after this we're heading straight upstairs for our swimsuits I want to hit the pool."

The replies heard were choruses of "Fine." and "Whatever."

**_{-}_**

"Twat ish sho wromantick." Mitari said gazing at the two lovebirds.

"It would be more romantic if you said it with your mouth _closed._" Misty said glaring at her.

"Try with no food in your mouth next time as well, that would work too." Melody said as she glanced away disgusted.

Mitari chewed the piece of sandwich as fast she could then spoke again. "That is so romantic..."

"And here we go again. We know its romantic Mitari but you're going to blow our covers if you keep swooning like a fangirl." May said as she pulled her hat down tighter and her sweater as high as she could.

"I don't get why we're spying on them isn't this supposed to be an intimate moment as just them alone? No interruptions?" Bianca asked curiously.

"What world do you live in girl!" Melody hissed to her and wacked Bianca on the head with a breadstick. "Everyone knows friends meddle in other friend's relationships."

"And they wonder why so many people choose to divorce...I'd rather live by myself and single than having you all interfere in my love life." Bianca said

"Oh you're next on the list..." Misty said with sparkles on her eyes

"Just as soon as we get May and Drew together of course." Dawn said from her table as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Seriously you all thought we wouldn't notice you all the way over there?" Ash said as he glared their way.

"Not to mention they look pretty funny." Dawn replied back

"Uh oh busted! Plan B guys." Mitari said

"Twerp, twerpette fancy seeing you here," Jesse said feigning surprise "I didn't know you came to the snack bar too."

Ash sighed as he told the waiter to transfer their food to the table where the girls were at. "Okay you seven fess up right now." he said walking up to them.

"We're not doing anything wrong are we girls?" Misty said staring Ash down.

"Yeah we're just hungry is that a crime?" May responded.

"Sure and I was born yesterday. Look if you all wanted to tag along so badly you could have just said so you didn't have to dress up that way just to get attention." Ash retorted back.

"He's still just as clueless as before isn't he?" May whispered to Iris whom laughed and replied "I know right? He's such a kid."

Dawn giggled as she sat down next to Ash. "Stop being silly they were trying to spy on us that is why they're dressed like that"

Ash was confused and pointed Jesse's way. "I don't get it. Don't spies usually wear black? I mean that is what you used to wear in Unova."

"Get your facts straight boy. Black is so last season colors are in again."

"Girls and their fashion" Ash uttered as he took a bite from his mashed potatoes.

"I do like your boots May. They seem pretty familiar though." Dawn said with a smile.

May smirked. "I did take them from _your_ closet."

"Ah that's why."

"Are you all the same size or something? You keep borrowing clothes from each other." Ash asked confused.

"It's a girl thing Ash." they all replied together laughing.

"No but seriously why do you all do that?" he said.

"We just do." they responded again.

"There has to be one. Even Melody is doing it, she's wearing Jesse's sweater."

"And here I thought he wasn't perceptive to anything besides Pokémon, battles, training or food." Misty said laughing.

"Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't notice." he responded back.

Everyone stared oddly at him, not believing it for even one second.

"Oh come on everyone stop that. Ash had to grow up at some point." Dawn replied.

"Dawn not you too!" Ash whined as he placed his head down on the table "You're all so mean." he uttered.

Dawn patted her boyfriend on the shoulder "Just doing my job!" she said with a grin.

Bianca's phone rang and she picked it up from her purse staring at the screen "Sorry but I have to go. Cheren is looking for me and I want to get out of these ridiculous clothes before he sees me.." she said as she stood up.

"Oh looks like someone has a date" May stated happily.

Bianca blushed "It's not a date. We're just meeting up here to go to the pool but I have to go change into my swimsuit."

Melody stood up too and linked arms with Bianca "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"

"You all do look pretty funny wearing sweaters and such in a cruise ship." Dawn said as she too stood up.

"Says the girl who is still wearing her pajamas." Mitari said laughing

"Okay point taken let's just all head back to the cabin then."

Ash stood up and took his cell phone out "I'll call the guys and tell them to get ready."

Jesse shook her head and took the phone away from him. "Oh no you won't twerp"

"But..."

"I'll give it back to you once we're all upstairs. This way we all have the same opportunity and time to change."

"She does have a point. You all change faster than we do and this way you have no choice but to wait for us great job Jess" Mitari said high fiving her and then glanced her way oddly "You don't mind me calling you Jess right?"

Jesse waved her free hand, unfazed by it "Go ahead James calls me that all the time and we're all friends now right?"

"You are all such a complicated bunch." Ash uttered out as he pressed the elevator's button.


	15. Chapter 15

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It was the third day of the cruise. Most gym leaders, elite four members and champions had gotten off the boat yesterday in Eucreteak City.

With more cabins open in the sixth floor the remaining poke-gang had requested cabin changes and it was today that they were now moving their belongings to the different cabins. To avoid a dilemma and headache Delia had stated that except for a few minor changes here and there everyone was to keep their same roommates. After breakfast she handed out cards and sheets of papers to everyone "Here's your cabin number, roommates name and cards now off you go."

The paper that everyone got said this:

_Samuel Oak, Wallace, Max, Tracey (607)_

_Delia, Johanna (608)_

_Dawn, May (610)_

_Mitari, Bianca (612)_

_Misty, Iris (614)_

_Melody, Jesse, Zoey (616)_

_Ash, James (611)_

_Gary, Paul (613)_

_Kenny, Drew (615)_

_Brock, Cilan, Cheren (617)_

"How can anyone remember this?" James stated waving the paper back and forth as they were heading upstairs.

"It's easy," Kenny replied "the girls are even and we're stuck with the odd numbers."

"That doesn't seem fair." Cheren said.

"I'm right across Dawn so I'm fine with it." Ash replied with a grin.

"Lucky ass bastard I'm like three or four doors away from Bianca." Cheren replied

"It's the end of the world for me as well," Drew said flicking his hair and sighing. "I am nowhere near my dearest May."

"Men," Zoey said shaking her head "they can be so overdramatic at times."

The elevator stopped, quickly opening up its doors. Everyone stepped out and began looking through their paper to see what their cabin numbers were.

"I'm guessing this is where we all part ways?" Ash stated as he stood in front of Dawn's cabin holding her hand, watching as everyone kept walking towards theirs.

"Yeah I guess so." Dawn said.

"You all have my number right? Call me if anything!" Melody said from down the hall.

"How about we all meet up for lunch later?" Brock said as he looked for his card.

"Yeah we totally should!" May said happily as she opened up the cabin's door and walked in. "Come on Dawn our luggage is already here." she said peering her head out.

"Um yeah I'll be there in a second..."

"You should go...you know how she can get," Ash replied letting go of her hand and walking the small distance to his cabin which was actually right across from hers. "I'm right here if you need anything" he said with a grin.

"Come on twerp we have to unpack." James said dragging him inside the cabin.

"I'll see you at lunch then?" Ash replied as he looked back at Dawn and kept the door from closing.

May was watching the whole scene amused but then decided that she should drag Dawn inside the cabin as well

"Yeah I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Dawn replied as she sighed and let herself be pulled inside the cabin. "Seriously May at times you over-do it..."

May glanced at Dawn and then at the two rooms "I suppose you can take the master bedroom. I'll take the other room." then with luggage at hand she walked over to the second door and closed it behind her.

The cabin was similar to the one where they were before except that instead of a peach color, the walls of the living room were painted a soft navy with silver lines. There was a wooden colored table next to the balcony but Dawn was admiring a few paintings that hung around the wall and sighed, walking over to the first door. Looks like this would be her room for the next few days.

She opened the door and to her surprise found that the room was painted to look like the sea. A light shade of blue greeted her and the blast of cool air from the air conditioner. She smiled and took her luggage and placed it on top of her bed, opening them only to unpack the necessary clothes and such.

After an hour she was done and noticed she was feeling a bit tired so she decided it was best to take a nap.

She got into bed and placed the covers over herself, rolling over to the side and placing one of her arms under the pillow which was the way she usually slept.

She closed her eyes and slowly let the thoughts drift away from her mind. She felt calm, you can say peaceful even-until she felt herself being shaken awake that is.

"Dawn! Come on wake up!"

The shaking stopped and she rolled over once again "Just five more minutes" she croaked out. The shaking continued "Wake up!" Dawn slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep off. "What do you want?" she managed to utter out seeing May's face close to hers.

"It's almost two." May said with a smirk.

The words slowly sank in and Dawn sat up frantically looking for her phone. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"I was asleep as well. I woke up not too long ago actually," May said and Dawn sighed as found her purse under the bed. She took her cell phone out and saw that Ash had called her more than seven times. "oh yeah he's the reason I woke up. Seeing as you didn't answer your phone he used the cabin's phone and dialed here. You can sleep through anything which is why you didn't hear either."

"My phone was in silent and the purse fell under the bed," Dawn replied as she tossed her cell phone towards May. "send a message to Ash for me will you? My password is the same as always." she said as she took a towel, toothbrush and toothpaste then ran towards the bathroom.

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"That I'm getting ready and to pick me up in twenty minutes or so."

"Alright but you owe me."

"Thanks and you better not do anything stupid."

As she got into the bath to take a shower she silently prayed that May really wouldn't do anything stupid.

She took her bath in less than ten minutes and as she got out heard May's voice from the other side as she knocked on the wall. Apparently the walls were light in the boat. "Dawn hurry up will you? Ash will be here soon."

Dawn kicked the wall in the same spot and yelled back a "I'm doing the best I can don't rush me."

She had decided to wear a knee length light pink floral dress accompanied by a butterfly waist belt, white sandals and a sakura hairpin to keep her side swept bangs in place.

She had also decided it was best to not wear any accessories besides the belt and the bracelet Ash had given her. Her makeup was also simple, only some eye shadow and pink lip-gloss.

Ash could only stare mouth agape when he saw her step out the room "This was certainly worth the wait." he could only mutter as he stood up from the couch.

Dawn laughed as she took her purse and May passed her the cell phone.

"Yeah I agree with him you look amazing Dawn simple suits you the best."

"Thanks both of you now come on are we going to go eat or not? I'm starving."

Ash took Dawn's arm and led her out the door. "Of course let us go eat with the rest of the gang."

As she closed the door May gasped when she saw who was standing right outside "Drew what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked her as he waved his hand and a rose appeared out of nowhere "For you mademoiselle. Care to join me for some lunch?"

May blushed and Dawn giggled getting closer to Ash. "That is so cute!" she whispered to him

"I think its best we leave them alone."

"We'll see you at the restaurant bye May."

"Wait don't leave me here with..." May started saying but noticed she had been left alone with Drew. "Great I'm stuck with you."

Drew smirked and pushed the rose closer to her "You still have not accepted my invitation..."

May took the rose and huffed. "Who said I wanted anything to do with you!" she replied blushing and running towards the elevator "Oh who am I kidding..." she whispered to herself as she smelled the rose.

**_{-}_**

"So what are you guys ordering for lunch?" Zoey asked as she glanced at the menu in front of her.

"I'm not sure." Melody said from her side of the table.

Everything looks quite delicious." Mitari admitted.

"Yeah I know right? It's so hard to choose." Jesse answered nodding her head.

"I'm going with the Paella." Dawn said as she placed her menu down.

"The _what_?" Bianca asked confused wondering where in the menu it could be found.

"A Paella," Cilan said with star shaped eyes "a wonderful dish made with rice and various types of seafood and a blend of spices that melt in your mouth," he then smiled at Dawn. "excellent choice if I do say so myself."

"Seafood huh? Alright make that two Paellas then." Ash said.

"The way Cilan describes food makes anyone want to try it sign me up too." Misty said

"That's a food connesiour for you." Cheren said laughing.

The waiter, whom had red hair and light brown eyes passed by and got ready to take the orders then gulped as he saw who he was actually serving.

"This is not going to be easy." he uttered to himself and ran to get backup. When he came back he caught hold of Dawn and her smile and almost lost track of what he was doing.

"Alright then that will be an order of fries, two cheeseburgers, a Philly cheese steak sandwich, a BLT sandwich and a Paella for you right?" he said glancing at Dawn with a grin.

"Right." Dawn replied with a nod of her head.

"Two Paellas," Ash remarked taking hold of Dawn's hand "you forgot my order."

The guy took notice of that but pretended not to as he wrote it down "Of course sir. Is that all?"

Ash noted how everyone else was ordering drinks from the other waiter. "What do you want to drink Dawn?"

"Um...I guess I'm going the full Caribbean experience today. I'll have a Mango Pina Colada"

Ash nodded and glanced towards the waiter "I'll take a regular pina colada and my _girlfriend_ wants a Mango one." he said putting emphasis on the girlfriend part.

"Of course sir the food will be brought to you as fast as possible." and when he walked away Ash sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked curiously

Ash shrugged "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Dawn laughed "Oh come on you're being ridiculous."

"Is he?" Melody piped in "I noticed it too."

"So did I." May replied with a smirk.

"You guys are being silly." Dawn said brushing it off.

Fifteen minutes later the waiters were back with the drinks. Ash's pina colada was a bit more smaller than Dawn's.

When the waiters left Ash scowled and pointed at his cup "See what I mean?"

Dawn took her hand away from Ash's "Stop being so defensive about everything," she replied "look if you're still thirsty after you drink that one I'll share mines with you or you can just order a second one."

A couple minutes later the food was brought out but Ash was still in a foul mood.

Dawn giggled and with her spoon fished around her plate until she found a crabs leg then filled the spoon up with it and some rice.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked her mouth agape.

Dawn took the opportunity and placed the spoon in his mouth. "Hopefully now you won't be crabby." she said and everyone laughed.

Ash closed his mouth, unloaded the spoonful of food, took the spoon out and chewed the rice quietly. "Okay I deserved that one" he said glancing at Dawn whom had taken his spoon and was eating her food happily.

"You know Cilan was right," she said with a grin "this tastes like watery, seafood heaven."

Ash nodded and began to eat from his plate "Fine ignore me then." he uttered.

May, whom was sitting right beside Dawn took her spoon and glanced Dawn's direction "You don't mind right?" she asked as she placed some of the rice in her place then began to eat it. "Damn I should have ordered this too!"

Misty laughed and waved a napkin at May to get her attention. "Pass me the plate I'll give you some of mines. You know how Dawn can get when she finds food she really likes."

**_{-}_**

It was around four in the afternoon and everyone was simply relaxing in the inner deck of the second floor.

"What should we do now?" Zoey asked from her lounge chair. "I'm bored!"

"There's a battle field in the fifth floor," Max said flipping through the cruise's activity book. "Want to go check it out?"

Melody and Bianca both took off her sunglasses and clapped their hands excitedly. "I heard about that" "Isn't it supposed to function like the battle club?" they both said simultaneously.

"Alright then let's go." Ash replied happily. If it had to do with Pokémon, he was there.

Choruses of "I guess we can." 'Fine I'm in." "If you all insist." "Alright." were heard and Max went to get the elevator.

Everyone got off the fifth floor and were all amazed at how the arena looked. It was like a regular field, only bigger and with more space so other battles can occur at the same time.

"Woah this place looks cool and so technologically advanced." Max said amazed.

Ash shrugged "It's the same as the battle club in the Unova region."

A muscular guy with a blue shirt laughed "You've got that right kid." he said walking up to them.

"Don George!" Ash said laughing "Good to see you again sir."

"You must be confusing me with one of the other Don George's but yes that is my name nonetheless and you are?"

"Ash Ketchum and these are my friends."

"Ash Ketchum you say?" he aked and Ash nodded "The undefeated champion Ash Ketchum?"

Ash grinned sheepishly "Um yeah...that's me!"

"Well good to see you here son welcome to the Luxury Cruise Battle Arena not like you did not know that already but still."

"Thank you sir."

"If you don't mind me asking what is a champion like you even doing here? You don't need the experience points."

"Oh I'm just looking around the ship is all but it wouldn't hurt to battle against another trainer. Even a champion like me can still learn something new."

'I see well if you ever want to stop by I am sure I can find something for your level of experience."

"But I want to battle now!" Ash whined.

"I'm sorry we just don't have any challengers right now and besides you'll beat them easily."

One of the elevators's opened up and the waiter that was serving them previously stepped out. "I'll battle against him!"

"You will Kayane?"

"Yes sir."

"Isn't that the waiter that served us lunch a while ago?" Misty whispered to May.

'Yeah it seems like him."

Don George glanced at Ash, only wondering what he would do. "Well Ash it's up to you really whether you want to accept or decline his challenge."

"I never back down from a challenge." Ash said in a determined voice. "I accept!"


	16. Chapter 16

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

Dawn stood by the bleachers confused. She knew this could not end well.

"I may be just a waiter but I have a few surprises up my sleeve."

Ash could only stare, wondering what he could be talking about.

"Alright let's see what that surprise is." Ash replied grinning.

Kyan took a poke ball from his pocket and kissed it "I'm counting on you, come on out!"

A Emolga appeared flapping its wings and flying into the air. "Emol!"

While everyone else was just surprised and could only wonder what Pokemon that was, Dawn was squealing about the cuteness.

"That Pokemon is so cute! What kind is it? I've never seen it before." Dawn said clapping her hands excitedly.

Iris waved her hand unimpressed. "That's an Emolga, it's an electric type from Unova. I have one just like it."

"Oh you have a Unova Pokémon." Ash uttered.

"Surprised yet? I caught this Emolga myself."

"I see," Ash said as he glanced at Pikachu "you ready buddy?"

Pikachu ran to the middle of the stage "Pika!"

"Ash are crazy? Sending Pikachu out there like that! They're both electric types Pikachu is at an obvious disadvantage." Dawn yelled out.

Cilan quickly responded back with a "Even disadvantages could be used for a win."

"He knows what he's doing Dawn don't worry." Cheren said trying to reassure the girl.

Ash kneeled down to Pikachu's level. "You know what to do right?" and Pikachu nodded. "We don't know how strong the Emolga is so take it easy for a few turns okay?" Pikachu sighed but agreed nonetheless.

"Even though you know Emolga is a Unova Pokemon and an electric type you're really sticking with Pikachu?"

"I've never doubted my Pikachu before in my life and if he wants to battle then I'll trust his judgement."

"Pika-pikachu!"

"Whatever floats your boat then I guess."

Brock cleared his throat "Alright this three on three battle will begin. The challenger, Kayane, is using an Emolga. The defendant, Ash, is using Pikachu. You may begin."

Pikachu stood by around the field; ready for anything that could come its way but still glanced Ash's way awaiting instructions.

"You can go first." Ash said to Kayane and to Pikachu stated "You know what to do."

"Alright then. I'm warning you ahead of time that I am not holding back."

Ash shrugged "Didn't expect you too but it doesn't matter because you'll lose either way."

"We'll see about that." Kayane stated.

Dawn, whom was standing up in the front row was now really terrified for Pikachu's sake. Ash could be stupid but doing something like this? She felt bad for the poor mouse Pokemon.

"Dawn, you've seem to forgotten what Ash is." Mitari stated from her seat a few chairs from the freaked out teen.

"I haven't it's just that..."

"You don't want either of them to lose and you don't know who to root for?"

"No it's not that either." Dawn said with a shake of her head "I know Ash can win."

"Then what is your problem?"

"Sheesh someone's grumpy today." Dawn uttered as she sat down.

**_{-}_**

Ash glanced around the field noticing how Emolga was up in the air. Ash wondered what Emolga could be up to. He just hoped that the attack wouldn't be...

"Emolga **_Volt Switch_**!"

Ash sighed. Volt Switch as a first attack? Should have seen that one coming. Oh wait he did.

"Pikachu dodge using **_Quick Attack_** and then **_Iron Tail_**."

Pikachu noted how similar this Emolga was acting to the one Iris had, which could mean bad news for him if it turned out to be a female.

He sprinted across the field using its tail to increase his Quick Attack and then jumped on top of the Emolga before it could come completely down, hitting it as hard as he could with his tail which brought both of them to the ground.

"Alright Emolga we got him right where we want him, **_Attract_**!"

That stopped Pikachu in its tracks and he paled.

It was a female! Now what?

"Pikachu snap out of it and don't give her time to use** Attract**," Ash yelled out "**_Electro Ball_ **followed with an **_Iron Tail_ **now!"

Pikachu blinked once, twice and then shook his head to clear his thoughts and vision.

He focused straight on the ground and then jumped up a bit to get ready to fire up the attack.

He ran, ran, ran across the field and charged up, threw the big ball of energy into the air and slammed it with his Iron Tail sending it hurling into Emolga with sheer force.

Brock ran towards the field and checked on Emolga whom had swirls in her eyes and was seeing stars. "Emolga is unable to battle. Pikachu wins"

"Pikachu won..." Dawn said standing up. "Great job Pikachu!"

"Way to go Pikachu!" May yelled out

"You're awesome!" Melody also yelled out.

"Keep up the good work twerp Pikachu!" Jesse replied.

"Woah can't believe Ash is using combinations like that" Max stated impressed.

"And he's not even using his full power." Cilan responded back. "I think then you'd be really impressed."

Kayane sighed as he brought out Emolga's pokeball. "You did a great job, get some rest you deserve it."

"Your Emolga seems well trained." Ash noted "A little more training and she can get far."

Kayane glared at Ash "I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

Ash raised up his hands in defeat. "Look your Pokemon may be well trained but if Emolga is any indication the level they're at is one even my lowest leveled Pokemon can easily beat and I really don't want them getting hurt."

Kayane stared at Ash with a scowl. "Oh so now you're chickening away from the challenge?"

"That is not it at all."

"Pika-ka-chu!" the mouse pokemon yelled out to the defense of his trained.

"You're afraid."

Ash laughed "What?"

"Admit it. Once you saw Emolga, you knew you were not dealing with ordinary Pokemon and now you want the easy way out."

Ash's belt glowed red and Snivy materialized. "Sni-ni-snivy!" she said pointing fingers at Kayane.

"I wanted the easy way out _why_?" Ash said with a smirk evident on his face.

"That's a..."

"Oh look it's a Snivy. A Unova Pokemon right? I wonder what it could be doing here?" Ash said in a mock voice and when Kayane wouldn't speak he added "What's wrong snake caught your tongue?"

"You have a Snivy..."

"I think we already know that."

"So you have a Unova Pokemon too." Kayane said as he sat down in the bleachers, he was feeling a bit dizzy.

"My starter in the Unova region." Ash said proudly as he pet Snivy.

Kayane could only utter out an "I see," then he stood up and brought out another pokeball. "Alright then time to show Snivy just how badly grass can get burned."

**[-]**

**To Be Continued **


	17. Chapter 17

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

Dawn stood by the bleachers confused. She knew this could not end well.

"I may be just a waiter but I have a few surprises up my sleeve."

Ash could only stare, wondering what he could be talking about.

"Alright let's see what that surprise is." Ash replied grinning.

Kyan took a poke ball from his pocket and kissed it "I'm counting on you, come on out!"

A Emolga appeared flapping its wings and flying into the air. "Emol!"

While everyone else was just surprised and could only wonder what Pokemon that was, Dawn was squealing about the cuteness.

"That Pokemon is so cute! What kind is it? I've never seen it before." Dawn said clapping her hands excitedly.

Iris waved her hand unimpressed. "That's an Emolga, it's an electric type from Unova. I have one just like it."

"Oh you have a Unova Pokémon." Ash uttered.

"Surprised yet? I caught this Emolga myself."

"I see," Ash said as he glanced at Pikachu "you ready buddy?"

Pikachu ran to the middle of the stage "Pika!"

"Ash are crazy? Sending Pikachu out there like that! They're both electric types Pikachu is at an obvious disadvantage." Dawn yelled out.

Cilan quickly responded back with a "Even disadvantages could be used for a win."

"He knows what he's doing Dawn don't worry." Cheren said trying to reassure the girl.

Ash kneeled down to Pikachu's level. "You know what to do right?" and Pikachu nodded. "We don't know how strong the Emolga is so take it easy for a few turns okay?" Pikachu sighed but agreed nonetheless.

"Even though you know Emolga is a Unova Pokemon and an electric type you're really sticking with Pikachu?"

"I've never doubted my Pikachu before in my life and if he wants to battle then I'll trust his judgement."

"Pika-pikachu!"

"Whatever floats your boat then I guess."

Brock cleared his throat "Alright this three on three battle will begin. The challenger, Kayane, is using an Emolga. The defendant, Ash, is using Pikachu. You may begin."

Pikachu stood by around the field; ready for anything that could come its way but still glanced Ash's way awaiting instructions.

"You can go first." Ash said to Kayane and to Pikachu stated "You know what to do."

"Alright then. I'm warning you ahead of time that I am not holding back."

Ash shrugged "Didn't expect you too but it doesn't matter because you'll lose either way."

"We'll see about that." Kayane stated.

Dawn, whom was standing up in the front row was now really terrified for Pikachu's sake. Ash could be stupid but doing something like this? She felt bad for the poor mouse Pokemon.

"Dawn, you've seem to forgotten what Ash is." Mitari stated from her seat a few chairs from the freaked out teen.

"I haven't it's just that..."

"You don't want either of them to lose and you don't know who to root for?"

"No it's not that either." Dawn said with a shake of her head "I know Ash can win."

"Then what is your problem?"

"Sheesh someone's grumpy today." Dawn uttered as she sat down.

**_{-}_**

Ash glanced around the field noticing how Emolga was up in the air. Ash wondered what Emolga could be up to. He just hoped that the attack wouldn't be...

"Emolga **_Volt Switch_**!"

Ash sighed. Volt Switch as a first attack? Should have seen that one coming. Oh wait he did.

"Pikachu dodge using **_Quick Attack_** and then **_Iron Tail_**."

Pikachu noted how similar this Emolga was acting to the one Iris had, which could mean bad news for him if it turned out to be a female.

He sprinted across the field using its tail to increase his Quick Attack and then jumped on top of the Emolga before it could come completely down, hitting it as hard as he could with his tail which brought both of them to the ground.

"Alright Emolga we got him right where we want him, **_Attract_**!"

That stopped Pikachu in its tracks and he paled.

It was a female! Now what?

"Pikachu snap out of it and don't give her time to use** Attract**," Ash yelled out "**_Electro Ball_ **followed with an **_Iron Tail_ **now!"

Pikachu blinked once, twice and then shook his head to clear his thoughts and vision.

He focused straight on the ground and then jumped up a bit to get ready to fire up the attack.

He ran, ran, ran across the field and charged up, threw the big ball of energy into the air and slammed it with his Iron Tail sending it hurling into Emolga with sheer force.

Brock ran towards the field and checked on Emolga whom had swirls in her eyes and was seeing stars. "Emolga is unable to battle. Pikachu wins"

"Pikachu won..." Dawn said standing up. "Great job Pikachu!"

"Way to go Pikachu!" May yelled out

"You're awesome!" Melody also yelled out.

"Keep up the good work twerp Pikachu!" Jesse replied.

"Woah can't believe Ash is using combinations like that" Max stated impressed.

"And he's not even using his full power." Cilan responded back. "I think then you'd be really impressed."

Kayane sighed as he brought out Emolga's pokeball. "You did a great job, get some rest you deserve it."

"Your Emolga seems well trained." Ash noted "A little more training and she can get far."

Kayane glared at Ash "I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

Ash raised up his hands in defeat. "Look your Pokemon may be well trained but if Emolga is any indication the level they're at is one even my lowest leveled Pokemon can easily beat and I really don't want them getting hurt."

Kayane stared at Ash with a scowl. "Oh so now you're chickening away from the challenge?"

"That is not it at all."

"Pika-ka-chu!" the mouse pokemon yelled out to the defense of his trained.

"You're afraid."

Ash laughed "What?"

"Admit it. Once you saw Emolga, you knew you were not dealing with ordinary Pokemon and now you want the easy way out."

Ash's belt glowed red and Snivy materialized. "Sni-ni-snivy!" she said pointing fingers at Kayane.

"I wanted the easy way out _why_?" Ash said with a smirk evident on his face.

"That's a..."

"Oh look it's a Snivy. A Unova Pokemon right? I wonder what it could be doing here?" Ash said in a mock voice and when Kayane wouldn't speak he added "What's wrong snake caught your tongue?"

"You have a Snivy..."

"I think we already know that."

"So you have a Unova Pokemon too." Kayane said as he sat down in the bleachers, he was feeling a bit dizzy.

"My starter in the Unova region." Ash said proudly as he pet Snivy.

Kayane could only utter out an "I see," then he stood up and brought out another pokeball. "Alright then time to show Snivy just how badly grass can get burned."

**[-]**

**To Be Continued **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Narrator: <strong><em>Rai-chan sadly does not own Pokémon. <em>**

Season Of Magic: This chapter goes out to _Sonyadore_, _Blademon_ and a_ngelcutepie. _

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

"The challenger, Kayane, has chosen Tepig. The defendant, Ash, has chosen Snivy. Let the battle commence" Cilan's voice was heard throughout the field and everyone was huddled together in the first bench, anxious to see how the second match would turn out.

Ash kneeled down to Snivy's level to have a talk with her. "I know you don't like to take things easy…." he began to tell her."but do try to please. They're really not that experienced."

Snivy waved her hands in a sly way, unfazed by Ash's words. He face palmed himself. Snivy was one of his most, how to put it? Oh yeah- She was even more stubborn than him.

Ash sighed as he stood up. Things would end up badly for Kayane if Snivy used her full strength. Sure, he'll like nothing more than to beat him to a pulp in one turn but even he wasn't that cruel. He'd never mix battles and social life together.

Might as well give him an advantage Ash thought. "You can go first again."

"You don't mind if I do? Fine by me," Kayane said. "alright Tepig, let's start the show with an **Ember**."

Ash cringed. At this rate, the match might be ending faster than he had anticipated. "Snivy, **_Leaf Storm._**"

Snivy glanced oddly at Ash but complied nonetheless. Beautiful green petals were scattered all throughout the field in a massive wind that mixed with all the small yellow flames from the Ember.

"Wow that is so pretty." Dawn stated as she took her phone and snapped a picture.

"In a contest a move like that would surely win Ash extra points for the simplicity and elegance." Drew pointed out.

"Must you think of contests at every waking moment?" May whispered to him. "Enjoy the battle and stop comparing."

"I think of other things too," Drew stated as he gave her a wink. "you for example."

May wanted to roll her eyes. "Spare me the drama will you? I'm not falling for it."

Drew laughed. "Worth a shot. I mean I was kind of hoping you'd accept to go to dinner with me tonight."

"I'm stuck with you in a cruise ship. I have no other option but to go to dinner with you every single day if I don't want to starve."

Drew shook his head. "I meant as in you and me _alone._" he emphasized on the alone part.

May's jaw dropped as she finally understood what he was trying to say. "What? Hell no!"

Dawn giggled. "She accepts and I assure you she'll be ready by seven, "then she pointed a finger at Drew. "you better not forget to pick her up and you better treat her right. You hear that May? You're going on a date!"

"No thanks to you." May mumbled out.

"You don't have to thank me. I did it for your own good."

Ash laughed. So Drew finally got the courage to ask May out and May accepted, even if forced by his own girlfriend to do so. "This is going to be interesting." Ash said.

Kayane glanced Dawn's direction. "Let's make this even more interesting, shall we?"

Ash growled and tried his best to refrain from killing the guy. "Don't even think about it," he hissed. "I may be an idiot but I'm not so stupid as to gamble my own girlfriend away."

Kayane shrugged. "You're the one whom brought it up not me."

"Says the guy who is going to lose and is desperate enough to even hint at something like that. Dawn is not a prize or an object and I am not going to do that to her. Admit it, you're scared and you're too much of a coward to face me head on"

"Suit yourself then," Kayane said as he looked Dawn's way and winked. She blinked once, twice and then hid her head behind Iris, whom laughed. "I bet if it was Ash you'd be making lovey-dovey kissy faces." she teased.

"Leave her alone!" Ash yelled out and glanced Snivy's way, "Go ahead Snivy you know what to do."

Snivy glanced Ash's way confusedly "Sni?"

Ash face palmed himself "Oh for Arceus's sake **_Attract_**!"

_Let's see if his Tepig is male and luck is in our side _

That got Snivy's attention and she grinned. She went over to Tepig, whom was just there admiring the leaves that were still falling. Snivy gently poked Tepig with her claw, which got his attention right away. "Te?" it asked and Snivy smirked as she winked and pink glittery like things began to fell. She laughed as Tepig was glancing confused and then pink hearts were in its eyes.

Ash smirked. "So, your Tepig is indeed a male hmmm?" and he laughed. "Looks like the second match is over for now."

Kayane could only stare appalled. "Tepig snap out of it! Ember," he said at which Tepig only shook his head as he tried to hug Snivy, whom was running over the field, fearing for her life. Kayane sighed and pulled out a poke ball. "Tepig, return."

"Is it over yet?" Dawn asked as she poked her head out.

"No, not yet," Iris replied "Tepig got hit by an attract and Kayane had to send it back to its poke ball."

"You still up to battle Snivy?" Ash asked his Pokémon curiously. Snivy nodded.

Cilan threw up the flag he was holding. "Okay the second match is postponed and the challenger, Kayane has to send out his third and last Pokémon. The defendant, Ash, has decided to stick with Snivy. What Pokémon are you choosing Kayane?"

Don George appeared from out a small room. "I'm afraid the battle has to be cancelled. Kayane was called back to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I apologize for the inconvenience"

Ash gave a sincere smile. "Its fine Don George." and then he called back Snivy to her poke ball and stuck out his hand for Kayane. "Let's battle again okay? It was an interesting match."

Kayane swatted his hand away. "Like I ever want to battle you again ha as if!"

Ash sighed. "You have a lot to learn but if you keep training you'll get far. I see potential in you."

Kayane scoffed. "Says a wimpy kid."

"I agree with Ash wholeheartedly." Cilan said as he placed down the flags and walked up to them.

"You do Cilan?"

"Of course. I too see potential in him and now I'm curious as to which of my brothers he had to face in the gym."

"What are you two talking about?"

Cilan turned to Kayane. "You know considering you are given advice by a gym leader and a champion you'd think you'd listen to us but oh well."

Kayane's eyes widened at that remark. A gym leader, a champion? What is going on?

"How many badges do you have from Unova?" Ash asked him.

Might as well answer truthfully "Due to personal reasons I had to come back from there straight after I got my second badge"

Ash nodded. So that's why his Pokémon are so low leveled he thought "Are you ever going back to get the other six?"

"None of your business," Kayane stated as he headed towards the elevator. "now if you excuse me I have to get back to work."

Ash grinned as he waved him off. "Good luck and I hope to see you in the league to fight against the elite four in the near future. Hopefully by then you lose some of your ego because if not you'll surely lose in the first battle."

"What are you talking about Ash," Cilan asked curiously "you'll see him again in the next few days; we eat in the restaurant where he works remember?"

"I'm not eating in the restaurant. I don't trust him so from now on I'm keeping myself and Dawn as far away from him as I can."

Cilan laughed. "The great Unova champion is fearful of a little love rivalry who'd think of it?" he teased.

Ash blushed as everyone stepped down from the bleachers and walked to them. "Oh shush."

Dawn ran to Ash's side and held onto him with a grin. She gave him a quick kiss in his cheek, making him blush even more. "Did I tell you that you were absolutely awesome?"

"Not that I hate the compliment but….._what do you want_?" he asked his girlfriend.

"What makes you think I want anything in particular?'

"Hmmm let's see….." he said as he placed his free hand close to his chin in deep thought. "You're not this affectionate towards me, especially not with everyone here."

"Okay fine you caught me; you see I kind of want to ask for a favor…."

"And here it goes," he said laughing. "What is it you want?"

"Okay so you know how May and Drew are going out today right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

She looked at him pleadingly. "Do you mind not eating dinner at the restaurant today and order room service instead? I kind of want them to be alone without any interference from any of us. The rest already agreed and know of my plan."

Ash sighed. When she was looking at him that way how could he possibly say no to her? "Fine. I was thinking of eating in my cabin today anyways."

Dawn jumped up and down and gave him a quick peck in his lips. "Thanks you're the best" she said as she heard her name being called by Melody and she walked to the elevator giggling and uttering out some weird things about a party?.

Ash groaned. _What did I say yes to? I swear that girl has me doing anything she wants_


	18. Chapter 18

_New chapter starts now go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It had been announced that the last three days of Luxury Cruise would be without stops until it reached its final destination at Lake Valor.

The cruise's last stop in Hoenn happened to be May's hometown and she took the opportunity to go visit her mother and father at the gym.

Since they had nothing to do in town everyone else agreed to stay inside the cruise looking around.

Even Max stayed behind with the excuse being that he wanted to spend time with professor Oak to talk more about research he had previously done about extinct Pokemon.

Ash, Dawn and Drew were the only ones whom seemed to want to go with her and May, not wanting to spend the night alone with Drew agreed wholeheartedly.

That had been yesterday night and today on the fourth day Dawn, May, Mitari, Melody, and Jesse had all braved the cold weather and spent the morning sprawled out in a chair on the second floor deck.

With blankets wrapped around them, drinking hot chocolate and talking amongst each other Bianca, Zoey and Misty also joined them. They however had been sitting on the wooden floor and leaning on each other as pillows.

"I don't know how you girls can sit on the floor like that," Dawn stated as she drank her hot chocolate. "it must be freezing and so uncomfortable."

"They could just sit in one of the chairs." Jesse stated as she pointed to all the chairs available.

"Yeah I mean what if the boat speeds up again? You'll all end up flying to the other side." May said.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Bianca said clapping her hands.

"It's official," Melody said as she glanced Bianca's way. "either the weather is affecting her brain or the poor girl was dropped as a baby."

Bianca could only stare in confusion. "I was?" she asked curiously. "Oh yeah I was! The stork dropped me off at my parents."

"Just give it up," Mitari retorted back. "it's a lost case with her."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about my girl like that Mitari." Cheren said as he and Ash, Drew, and Kenny came up to them.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Mitari answered back.

"And you call yourself her best friend," Cheren scoffed. "yeah right."

"I never said I was." Mitari said shrugging. "We just grew up together nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay, okay we get the point. Don't start an argument so early in the morning." Misty said.

"He/she started it!" both Mitari and Cheren said together.

"If you all don't mind I'm trying to read here." Jesse said as she pointed to a magazine in her hand she was flipping through.

"Is that the new issue of **_Coordinator's Monthly_**?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yeah. I got it last night after dinner." and when she said that Dawn, May, Zoey, Misty, Kenny and Drew were instantly at her side, trying to peek at the magazine.

"I can only guess who's credit card she used." James stated sulking.

Jesse sighed. "Okay fine I'll start over again," she said as she flipped back to the beginning page, showing the cover for a bit. "but just this once!"

"Hey Dee-Dee you're in the cover." Kenny said amusedly.

"It's a nice picture Dawn, they really caught your eyes." Zoey said.

"I would have been the perfect choice for the cover," Drew stated flipping his hair. "let's face it I have the looks, brains and talent. What does Dawn have that I don't?"

"You'll be without looks or brains once I'm done with you if you don't shut up." May said.

"Aside from the beauty, brain and talent? Let's see...Dawn has personality, she's a nice person, her mother was (and still is) top coordinator and her skills obviously surpass yours" Melody replied to Drew.

Ash held up another magazine titled **_Teen Trainers Monthly_**.

"Dawn's in the cover of this magazine too. There's an article about her as well."

"I am?" and she groaned. "oh great just what I need even more publicity."

"Your sixteenth birthday is coming up and you're an icon in both the coordinator and trainer world alike," Melody pointed out. "there's no way the paparazzi will miss an opportunity like this."

May placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "If it counts they say really good things about you," she said with a smile. Dawn glanced up confusedly and May shrugged. "I might have read the magazine at my father's gym yesterday." she replied sheepishly.

Dawn went from nearly sulking to grinning. "Oh yeah, how'd that go?"

"Horrible! I can't believe you ditched me to go touring with Ash! I was stuck with Drew for like the whole entire day." she said pointing accusingly fingers at her. "You deserted your best friend in her time of need. How could you!"

Drew laughed. "Oh come on May dearest don't be like that," he said with a flip of his hair. "if it counts I had a wonderful time. Your mother and father are delightful people."

May glared daggers at him. "If Drew were to accidentally slip and fall off the deck, can we leave him to drown?"

Max chuckled. "It's impossible something like that would happen May. This is not the Titanic."

May sighed in defeat and Drew could only stare at her. "Do you want to get rid of me that badly?" he asked.

"It's only logical. We are rivals."

"I thought we got past that. We went on a date."

"I got blackmailed into going on a date with you," she stated. "so technically that was _not_ a date."

Dawn could see the hurt in Drew's eyes. "May don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" she said softly.

May crossed her arms. "If I recall correctly you were the one who got me into the mess in the first place," she replied. "so _no_."

"Right. Of course," Dawn said mumbling. "always blame the best friend who only wants to help."

"If that's what you call helping I don't know what you'd call a disaster."

Dawn sighed. "You know you're right. I wouldn't know what I'd call a disaster." and she went to grab her things. "The one thing I do know is that you are being inconsiderate and a very bad friend. I'm out of here."

Seeing Dawn running out in tears broke Ash's heart. He turned towards May and he glared at her. "She was only trying to make you happy and this is how you repay her? You are cruel May." and he too ran out and went after Dawn.

The second floor got quiet. The tension could be sliced through with a knife and there would still be enough left to power up the whole boat.

Slowly everyone started heading out, trying their best to avoid the situation at hand.

The paradise vacation had to end sometime and on the fourth day, it was precisely what happened.

**_{-}_**

"Dawn come on open up it's me." Ash had been knocking at Dawn's cabin door for the past hour but so far, nothing.

"She's still not opening the door?" Kenny asked as he and Zoey walked up to him.

Ash sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

"She must be really upset. She hardly ever does that." Zoey said and she knocked on the door. "Dawn? Come on open up it's me Zoey."

"No. Go away. Leave me alone!"

"We're not leaving Dawn. Sure you and May got into an argument it's only natural. Even the best of friends do at times."

"Yeah Dee Dee don't you remember back in fourth grade when I took the juice box from you and you put worms on my lunch the next day? We were mad at each other for over a week but we got over it."

"Not helping Kenny!" Zoey said as she hit him in the head.

The door was heard unlocking and Dawn poked her head out. "I appreciate your efforts, honestly I do but..." she started to say and tears fell from her eyes again."I don't feel so good so please just leave me alone."

Before she could close the door on them Ash stuck one of his legs out and pushed his way inside. "We're not leaving you alone," he said with his arms crossed. "especially not me."

Dawn sighed and sat down in a chair. "Do as you wish," she said. "just know that I'm not going to talk to you."

Ash smirked. "You're talking right now."

"After this I won't."

"You're still talking" Kenny stated.

"Ugh! What do you want from me!"

"For you to stop this silliness." Zoey said. "You and May got into an argument. Get over it."

"I can't. She is my best friend and I hate that she's mad at me." Dawn was closer to more sobs and tears now. "I hate it even more that she's right and it's all my fault."

"Dawn it's not your fault. You were just trying to help her out" Ash said.

"Yeah by trying to set her up with someone she clearly hates."

"Okay you and me both know that's not true." Zoey responded back.

Dawn sighed and wiped away her tears. "Let's face it Zoey she hates Drew as much as Drew hates her. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I agree with Zoey in this. That's not true and you know it," Ash retorted back. "I had to spend three days in a cabin with Drew so believe me when I say that idiot is madly in love with May."

"Don't you still share a cabin with May?" Kenny asked curiously. Dawn nodded and he smirked. "There has to be something you've seen that proves she loves him then."

Dawn shook her head. "Nothing..."

Ash clapped his hands. "I've got just thing!" and he went into detail about the day when he came to pick up Dawn for lunch and Drew came as well. May was blushing when Drew handed her one of his many roses and asked for her to join him for lunch.

"Now that you mention it I have seen a few roses in top of her dresser." Dawn stated.

"Those must be the flowers he's given her while they've been on the cruise. If she kept them it's a clear sign she likes him!" Zoey responded back.

"Or wants to do some kind of magic to them to cause him harm." Kenny said and Zoey hit him in the arm. "Ow what the hell Zoey? What's with all the abuse today? That hurt." he added rubbing his arm.

"Why are you even here if you're not going to help?" she said as she glared at him.

Kenny shrugged. "I wanted to cheer up Dee-Dee."

"You're not doing that much a good job you imbecile."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not good at helping people out! I panic at times okay!"

Dawn shook her head. "You two bicker more than a married couple."

Leading Dawn to the couch Ash nodded and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "Maybe we should focus on setting those two up instead of May and Drew" he whispered to her.

Dawn sighed and hit him lightly. "Playing matchmaker is the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. I'm through with it."

"Oh come on Dawn you can't give up! I need my partner in crime for this."

"When have I ever been your partner in crime?"

Ash scratched his head. "Good point," and then he smirked. "but that doesn't matter for now. Come on let me take you out for a bit."

"I don't want to go out."

"Would you rather stay here when May decides to come back?"

Dawn sighed. "Point taken." and she glanced his way. "Do you think I can bunk with you tonight?"

"Nothing would make me happier but..."

"Her mom would murder you if she finds out?" Zoey stated.

"You'll be dead before the sun even rises?" Kenny piped in.

Ash groaned. "Not helping!"

Zoey, Kenny and Dawn laughed.

"I can sleep over if you want," Zoey offered. "It'll be like the old times before contests."

Dawn sighed in relief. "Would you?"

Zoey grinned and nodded. "Why would I have said so if I wasn't going to do it," and she dragged Dawn to the bathroom. "now go get ready you're going out with Ash!"

Ash pretended to sigh and placed a hand in his forehand as if he was in agony. "Oh great the only way I get to go on a date with my girlfriend is if she's forced to go by one of her friends."

Dawn stuck her tongue out. "Love you too!" she said walking out from her room where she had gone to get her towel.

"Sure you do..."

As she ran to the bathroom Dawn just blew him a kiss and laughed.

**_{-}_**

"Mitari are you okay?" Cheren asked as he went inside the restaurant and walked up to the teen sitting down by herself.

"Never better." she uttered out.

"Doesn't look that way." he said as he took a seat next to her.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you're mutilating your food." he pointed out as he took the fork from her hand and placed the plate away from her. "Are you sure you're fine?"

She sighed. "Yes Cheren. I'm fine. Don't you have something else to do with your life? Like oh I don't know; Go annoy your girlfriend perhaps?" and she grabbed the fork, took the plate and began poking the fries again.

Cheren sighed as well and told a waiter to take the plate and fork away before the girl comitted suicide to the poor fries. "You're still upset about me and Bianca." he noted as he finished ordering two smoothies and food.

She laughed. "Me? Upset? You're clearly delusional."

"Am I?" he retorted back. "Says the girl who killed her favorite food."

"I wasn't hungry."

Cheren wanted to facepalm himself. When Mitari wanted to be impossible, there was no stopping her.

The same waiter stopped by and placed down the two milkshakes he had brought with him. "Is the banana/strawberry one yours or your beautiful girlfriend?"

"Hers." Cheren said pointing to Mitari.

The waiter nodded and placed it near Mitari. "Is there anything else you want besides the spaghetti?" he asked as he placed the banana/mango smoothie near Cheren, he also added a basket of breadsticks in the middle of the table.

"A cheeseburger please."

"Spaghetti and a cheeseburger coming right up. Enjoy your drinks."

"Thank you." Cheren and Mitari said together.

"You're not going to drink your smoothie?" he said as he saw that Mitari did not move even one inch from the chair.

"No. I told you I wasn't hungry."

"I thought you might be thirsty."

"I'm not hungry and I'm not thirsty all I want is to be left alone," and there was silence once again until she added "why didn't you correct him?"

"Huh?"

"The waiter you idiot. He called me your girlfriend. Last time I checked I'm not Bianca."

"But you are a _girl_ and you are my _friend._" was his only response.

Mitari scoffed, grabbed one of the breadsticks from the basket and threw it at him. She then stood up, took her shake, opened it up and dropped it in top of his head. "You are despicable and I never want to talk to you again!" she said as she walked out the restaurant.

Cheren could only stare mouth agape. "W-what!" he uttered ot and then stood up running after her. "Mitari wait up!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Cheren was running after Mitari when he collided with Bianca. "Cheren, why did Mitari run past me looking pissed off?" then she glanced at his hair that was now beginning to drip the shake down to his clothes. "and why do you look like a fruit smoothie got blended right into you?"

"Sorry Bianca can't talk right now. I have to go get cleaned up." and then a lightbulb appeared in his head. "Say Bianca do you think you can..."

**_{-}_**

To say that May was in a foul mood was putting it lightly.

She had yelled, and possibly even offended her best friend.

What kind of person does that?

She was feeling despicable and mad at herself.

Just because she hates Drew doesn't mean she has to take it out on her friend.

Ash had been right when he had called her cruel. Only a cruel person would get upset with their best friend over something as stupid as trying to set them up with someone.

Staring at the sky that was beginning to look the same way she felt, she sighed and gripped the railing tighter.

"It looks like a storm is coming." a guy said as he stood next to her and stared out to the ocean.

"What do you want?" May said not even glancing his way. She didn't need to do so to know who the voice belonged to. "If you're here to scream at me at how much a bad friend I am then spare yourself the drama because I know so already."

"So Hoenn's princess_ is_ capable of showing emotions," the guy said amazed. "that's a new one."

"Can it Drew I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"Oh really? What will you do if I don't?" he challenged her.

"We're here alone, with no witness around," she challenged back. "I can throw you out the boat and no one would suspect a thing."

"Au contraire my cute little butterfly, your conscience would never leave you alone."

"Try me" she countered back.

"I don't have to challenge you to something I know you wouldn't do."

Her hands left the railing and she pushed him to the side. "Stop talking as if you know me!"

He smirked. "As your rival you'd think I would by now huh?" then he glanced her way and stepped closer to her. "Then again I don't really want to be your rival."

May took a step back, he'd go one step closer. It was turning into a kind of Tom and Jerry chase.

"Newsflash for you nature boy all we are is rivals so get used to it."

"After six years of this you'd think I would finally believe it huh?" he stated. "Sorry to burst your bubble May dearest but no." and he once again smirked as he stepped closer to her, this time grabbing her by the arm and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Get the hell away from me!" she said as she squirmed and tried to get out his grasp, making him pull her tighter and closer to his chest.

"I'm not letting you go," he whispered in her ear. "not this time and not ever again."

May sighed and stopped squirming long enough to get one of her pokeballs from the pouch. "Come on out Beautifly." she called out and Drew could only stare wondering what she was trying to do.

The butterfly Pokemon came out the poke ball flying in a swift and elegant pose. She stared between her master and Drew confusedly.

"Beautifly, sleep powder." she commanded.

"You do know if that hits us we'll both fall asleep right?" he said as he tried to jump out the way but seeing as to he was holding May too it was kind of hard to do. Somehow he managed to though.

May sighed. "Didn't think that one through." she mumbled. "Beautifly, return!"

Drew smirked and sighed in relief. "Look I know you claim to hate me but you could at least give me a chance," he said. "tell me, when I have I ever done anything to purposely hurt you?"

"Not that I could think of." she mumbled to herself but Drew heard her.

"See? I know I have been a jerk sometimes but hey that's what we do."

"You do know your statement contradicts anything I said before right?"

"Just tell me one thing May," he said as he let her go. "do you really hate me as much as you claim? If you do, I'm willing to stop. I'll stop chasing after you, why chase after someone who doesn't love me back?"

May could only stare at him. He looked so broken, and again, it was all her fault.

She sat in one of the deck chairs and stared at him. "I don't really hate you," she mumbled. "I guess I'm just afraid that since you're more popular than me you'll leave me for someone else later."

Drew sat next to her. "Okay, sure I may be popular like you claim but if there's anyone I should thank for getting me that far it's you. If it weren't for you being right there every single time I'm in a contest, I wouldn't even be where I am. I always want to prove myself to you which is why I tend to do my best." he scooted over closer to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his. "And you miss May, have nothing to worry about. You are Hoenn's princess after all."

May was close to sobs now. "I won't always be Hoenn's princess. There could be someone out there better than me."

"Even if there were someone better than you-not saying there is, you'd still be _my_ princess no matter what. Do you honestly think I'd let these few years go to waste? Not a chance." and he squeezed her hand. "Now come on, you've got to find your bestie and reconcile with her."

May hit him in the arm. "Never use the term _bestie _again. It doesn't suit you at all." then she unhooked her hand from his and gave him a hug. "Thanks. I really needed that speech." and she stood up and gave him a peck in the cheek.

He blushed and she smirked faking a gasp. "So Hoenn's prince_ is_ capable of emotions," she placed her hands near her heart pretending to faint. "who knew?" and she laughed again and winked as she ran off to the elevator.

"Only for you May," he murmured to himself. "only for you."

**_{-)_**

How Cheren had managed to coax Bianca into lending him her card to the cabin Mitari did not know.

What she did know however, is that he was in the cabin she shared with the clueless girl she called her best friend.

"You're back already?" she asked glancing up from the television screen when she heard the door unlocking, thinking it was Bianca but instantly threw one of the pillows when she saw it was just Cheren. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Cheren quickly ducked and closed the door in time to avoid the pillow hitting him. "Can't you stop your hostility for even ten minutes so we can talk like civil people?" he asked as he placed the pillow back into one of the couches.

He noted that the cabin was a two bedroom, one bathroom place with a living room. The living room was painted light cream and had a table, a big red couch and two smaller ones, four chairs and the balcony to the right.

Mitari scoffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not being hostile. I'm just pissed off." Cheren grabbed the control and turned off the television. "Hey I was watching that!"

Cheren smirked as he threw the control to the floor and sat down in the couch next to her. "Oops. My bad."

"There is such a thing as personal space and you're invading mines" she said pushing him out the couch, causing him to fall to the floor.

Cheren winced in pain and would have yelled at Mitari but he refrained himself from doing so. Yelling would get him nowhere and he'd most likely get kicked out the cabin altogether.

He sighed and sat down in one of the smaller couches, grabbed the pillow and held it close to him as if it was a shield. "I'm waiting for an apology." he stated after a few minutes of silence.

Mitari stared as if he was going to go crazy any minute. "You're waiting for _me_ to say sorry? You must clearly be delusional because I did nothing wrong."

"Is that so? You don't recall an incident with a fruit smoothie over lunch then?"

Mitari shrugged. "It slipped off my hand. It could happen to anyone."

"Not on purpose like you did. Admit it, you can't stand the fact that me and Bianca are together," and he smirked. "you're so jealous it's making you crazy."

Mitari laughed. "You must clearly be joking. Me jealous because you and Bianca are together?" and she kept laughing. "That's the most absurd thing I've heard in a while. Whooo good one Cheren."

"So you're not jealous?" and she shook her head. "Even one bit?" she shook her head again and threw him another one of the pillows which he blocked with his own.

"I think you might really be delusional because jealousy is the farthest thing from my mind." and she grinned. "Did you want me to be jealous?"

Now Cheren threw his pillow at her. "Are you insinuating I'm using my girlfriend to get to you? Gosh Mitari you really are worthy of a psychiatric clinic."

Mitari shrugged. "Let's face it. Bianca isn't the smartest pea in the pod."

Cheren once again threw her a pillow. "She may not be the smartest but she makes up for it in kindness, beauty and generosity."

Mitari sighed in relief. "So do you have a brain and two eyes after all."

"W-what?"

"Look, at times we might not get along but Bianca is my friend and despite what you may think, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"So all this time you weren't jealous? You're just looking out after her?" and Mitari nodded. "Wait. I still don't get it."

"What is there not to get?" Mitari said impatiently. "You know what I take away what I said before about you having a brain. You clearly lack one."

"No it's nothing like that. What I mean to say is I don't get what all the fuzz this morning was about then when Melody insulted Bianca and you just kept adding insults."

"I so wasn't. Look I agree that Bianca isn't the smartest pea in the pod and she may be in her own little world at times and I respect that," Mitari said. "it's just that at times it drives me insane that she acts that way because deep down I know she's not that crazy."

"But it's still evident you were insulting her along with Melody, you did nothing to stop her."

Mitari shrugged. "Sometimes my brain lacks cells and I speak without thinking."

"So you don't do it on purpose then?"

"No!" Mitari crossed her arms again. "I wouldn't talk badly about _my_ best friend on purpose. Bianca has her moments but she is my bestie."

Cheren just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Well, okay then. Glad to know we got this settled."

Mitari stood up from the couch. "Was that all?" she said as she went to get the remote control.

"Yeah thanks. I feel much better knowing you're not really out to get her."

Mitari resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "We grew up together why would I be out to get her now? I could have done so back when we all were five." and she stood up and dragged Cheren to the door. "Now if that's all you wanted I suggest you get out the cabin before I kick you out myself." she said as she turned the television on.

Cheren could only stare dumbfounded but smiled nonetheless. Maybe things would get back to normal now. "You know Mitari, things aren't going to change between us just because me and Bianca are dating," he stated from the door. "we'll always be the same group we were before."

Mitari was too engrossed with the television to hear him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wish you the best of luck, you make such a cute couple yadda, yadda, yadda," she said waving her hands and shooing him away. "now get out or get _kicked _out this show is getting good."

When she wanted to be, Mitari was as random as Bianca and that, he truly feared.

Cheren laughed and walked out the cabin before Mitari threw him a pillow in anger, or worse, she really would kick him out.

**_{-}_**

For their date Ash had decided to take Dawn shopping so they went and explored the cruise ship to see what they could find.

So far Dawn had spotted a spa, a beauty center and a dance studio.

"Can we go in there?" she said pointing to Bewitched, a store selling charms.

Ash groaned. "Dawn you know I can't dance." he replied back.

"I'm not talking about the dance studio silly," she said giggling as she pointed to the store across from the dance studio. "I'm talking about the store that sells charms."

Ash sighed in relief and looked where she was pointing. "Oh well okay then." and he let himself get dragged to the store.

The store was not very big. It was probably about the size of a middle class cabin but Dawn could tell that the items displayed throughout the store made up the lack of space.

The charms were very detailed and precise. Some were cheap in price, but elegant nonetheless.

After waving to an elderly woman that looked to be in her seventies and was in the cash register Dawn went right away to the area that held charms like the ones Ash had gotten for her.

Those were the most pricey ones but she did not want her bracelet to look weird.

Yeah, she had gone to the store to find charms for her bracelet.

"I've never seen this Pokemon before." Dawn stated lifting up a charm. "What is it?" she asked Ash curiously.

"Victini. The victory Pokémon." Ash replied.

"Wow really? This little charm brings Victory?" Dawn asked amazed and Ash nodded. "That's so cool."

"Are you going to take it?"

Dawn thought about it for a second. "It wouldn't hurt, a little victory could come in handy for the Wallace cup," she said as she held onto the charm. "I'll get something for you too."

Ash blushed at the gesture. "We're not here to get something for me." he reminded her.

"It wouldn't hurt though," she said as she browsed over the cases. "what kind of charm do you want?" she asked him curiously.

"If you insist on me getting something anything you choose is fine." he said

"There has to be something you want," she said as she pointed to a few charms. "Muncinno? Eevee? Mr. Mime?"

Ash laughed. "Those sound like something Bianca, Gary and my mother would like." he said and he took a Jirachi one. "Let's take this one too I'm pretty sure its for luck and it would work great along with victory."

Dawn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Jirachi is a wish granting Pokemon. Luck has nothing to do with it"

"You'd be pretty lucky to get a wish granted by Jirachi." Ash pointed out.

Dawn laughed. "Fine I'll give you credit there." and she took the Jirachi from Ash. "Okay so far we have victory and luck. Anything else?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't think so."

Dawn agreed and they walked over to the register placing the two charms in the counter.

"Victini and Jirachi eh? You have good taste," the woman pointed out. "those two are not only legendary, but they're the strongest out of the bunch."

Ash grinned. "A little victory and luck never hurt anyone."

"Ash how many times do I have to tell you that Jirachi is a wish granting Pokemon?"

The elderly woman laughed. "Young lady, Jirachi could also be considered the luck Pokemon. Many witnesses have said that when they have been in the presence of the legendary Pokemon many good things have come their way," and then she glanced at Dawn "but enough about old tales. Your total adds up to four hundred poke coins."

Dawn nodded and took out her wallet at the same time that Ash had taken out his. Ash took Dawn's wallet away from her saying that he'd take care of everything.

"But I wanted to pay." she said crossing her arms in annoyance.

"You are one weird girl," Ash said as he handed the money to the old lady. "I insist on paying and you get upset. Most girls would be happy that their boyfriend is paying for them."

The woman couldn't help but laugh at the couple in front of her. "Bewitched is having a special where if you buy an item you get a keychain free but since you bought one of our most expensive charms I'll triple it. You can choose six key chains so go ahead sweetie" and she passed the case holding the key chains to Dawn.

"Woah cool can I take the Pikachu?" Ash said as he reached for the Pikachu keychain but the old woman swatted his hand away.

"It's your girlfriend's choice not yours."

Dawn laughed and took the Pikachu. "Here just take it," she said as she passed it to him. "I know you want it."

Ash hugged her. "Thanks Dawn, you're the best"

Dawn ignored him and kept looking to see what over five key chains she was going to pick.

In the end she chose a Celebi, two glameows a Prinplup and a Mr. Mime.

While the woman placed the key chains in a bag Ash took Dawn's bracelet and placed the two charms in it. "Now you have luck and victory in your side." he said when he was done.

"No fair. I was going to give you Jirachi." Dawn said as they walked out the store.

"I already have this," Ash said as he waved the Pikachu keychain around. "and besides with you I have all the luck I need and more."

Dawn blushed and Ash grinned. He took her hand in his and together they began walking again.

"See anywhere you want to go?" Dawn asked. "It's only fair that you get a turn to shop for something."

Ash thought about it. He still had to get a birthday present for her but of course he was completely clueless as to what. He had already given her the bracelet so what else could he give her? He instantly noted the jewelry store and grinned, there had to be something there.

The question was; _how was he going to get away from her for at least fifteen minutes_?

Ash placed his free hand in his hair and chuckled. "Not really. Honestly I'm not that good at shopping for things so I'll just go wherever you drag me. As long as it's not too girly I'd go anywhere"

Dawn gave Ash the bag she was holding and unhooked her hand from his. "Well I have to go to the bathroom so you'll just have to wait out here for me"

"What, I can't go with you?" he teased her. "You're a big girl now?"

Dawn hit him in the arm. "Stop with the jokes. I'll be right back and when I return we can get something to eat if you want"

He nodded and waited until she was out of sight. He ran to the jewelry store he had seen and entered the place gasping for air.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman that seemed in her early thirties asked him. "Oh my Arceus, you're Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's my name" he replied grinning.

"You're my daughter's idol," she uttered out. "can I get an autograph for her?"

"Sure," he responded. "after you help me find something for my girlfriend."

"Oh right of course. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Well that's the thing I have no clue because the present I was going to give her ended up at her wrist a little earlier than planned."

"Ah I see. Well look around and let me know if you find something you like."

"Like I stated before I'm completely clueless so a little help please?"

"Alright I suppose I can help you but seriously you have to help me as well. There has to be something you have in mind."

Ash thought about it for a bit and there was something he had been thinking about. "I have just the thing." he voiced out loud his idea and the woman nodded.

"I can work with that." she said leading him to one of the cases and once he picked what he thought was perfect she handed him a card so he could write what he wanted to have engraved in it.

His phone rang and Ash picked it up looking concerned. He talked for a bit and told Dawn where he was and hanged up. "Um yeah I need more of your help. My girlfriend is coming to pick me up so can you pretend I was looking for a gift for my mother? In fact just hand me that necklace over there."

She gasped. "Your total is already over three thousand poke coins, with that necklace it'll come up to over six"

Ash shrugged like it was nothing. "Don't worry about that." he said as Dawn came into the store.

"There you are." she said as she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm getting something for my mom. Do you think she'll like this necklace?" he said lifting it up to show her.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah it's pretty. You should totally get it."

Ash grinned and flipped over the card and began writing something else down. He handed the card, money and necklace to the woman.

"When can I come pick this up?" he said as he took an empty card and a pen. "What's your daughter's name?"

The woman was trying hard not to squeal. "I guess you can come by tomorrow in the night and it's Marissa."

Ash nodded and wrote **_Marissa, thanks for being a fan. Keep being awesome_** and signed his name.

He passed the card towards her but she stopped him and looked at Dawn.

"Is it too much to ask for your autograph as well? She's a big fan of yours too."

Dawn blushed but nodded. "Thanks and it's no problem." she said taking the pen and writing down the same thing Ash wrote she signed her name.

Dawn waved goodbye and Ash did too but said he'd stop by tomorrow to pick up what he left being engraved.

Dawn checked her Pokétch. "It's close to dinner time," she said when they sat in a bench. "let's just go to the restaurant and eat dinner."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Alright it's settled," she said as she stood up and dragged him towards the restaurant. "Let's go!"

"Dawn did you perhaps eat candy today or something?" he yelled out as he ran to catch up to the teen. "You're quite hyper."

Dawn shrugged. "I'm just hungry," she replied back. "so hurry up!"

Ash sighed. "I'm going, I'm going" he uttered out.


	19. James reunites with Jessica Part 1

_Season Of Magic: _This chapter is mostly focused on James. He's no longer a bad person and has now officially joined the twerps- oh right, I mean the pokegang.

We're now on the fifth day of the cruise and James has now been found by his family. Since I have absolutely _no_ clue about what life was for James before he joined Team Rocket, I made everything up as I went along.

Jessica (Jame's little sister) is a fictional character also made up by me. I already have a plot set out for her and trust me, she will be appearing frequently in the story now. She will also be appearing in the sequel so yeah, get used to her.

I apologize in advanced to you guys in the delays in chapter updates. It's not because I want to, it's just that I need a break for a bit to focus in school. If you want to communicate with me or want to know where to find me during this break, everything you want to know is located in my profile. I have left my twitter, youtube and other accounts. I'll post up my email address too so if you're interested **_go check it out_** :3

**_Narrator:_ You keep blabbing on about a sequel but I'm not even sure when you're going to be finished with the story. How many chapters are even left?**

_Season Of Magic_: Good question. I'm guessing about three/four more for the cruise (this is just part 1 of the fifth day after all.) one or two for Dawn's party...so I guess roughly about four, five or six depending how it all turns out.

**_Narrator: and the sequel?_**

Season Of Magic: Don't rush me! I deal with things slowly. The sequel might or might not happen, we'll see what occurs when this story ends.

**Narrator: Admit it! You keep talking about a sequel but a sequel isn't even in the works is it? **

_Season Of Magic:_ Oh look a dinosaur! *runs*

**_Narrator:_ Guys if you all _really, really_ want a sequel go pester Rai about it. I don't think she has any iniciative on making a sequel for this story but come on wouldn't a sequel be a good idea? This is her most reviewed story after all. Rai get back here we're not done yet! **

**_Disclaimer: Rai does not own Pokemon. If she did, Black & White would have never happened._ **

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

How'd it come to this, James had no clue but it was only natural that they would find out he was here. This was their cruise after all and come on how many guys actually had the name James and had his same color hair? It was inevitable and he was stupid for thinking otherwise.

At sixteen years of age he had run away from his heritage, his family and his wealth. It was a bit ironic to be here, in the same cruise that as a young kid he had been a part of to help envision and create.

After five days of wandering around the cruise with the twerps, him knowing they were there to celebrate the opening and him running away from them, _she_ had finally found him.

The person that had found him was none other than his younger sister, Jessica.

Jessica still looked the same just older. The eight year old he had last seen sleeping in her room was now an eighteen year old young adult.

They had bumped into each other earlier in the morning when they were headed to breakfast. He instantly recognized her. Not everyone had bright emerald green eyes and vibrant golden brown hair.

"Jessica?" he had whispered, as he saw her walking and typing away on her phone, hoping she wouldn't hear him but she did.

She looked up from her blackberry and gasped when she saw whom had called her name. "Big brother?" she exclaimed and he wanted to shake his head but when he saw he had been busted, he just nodded and sighed.

James rose up an arm and waved. "Long time no see." he calmly said.

Jessica placed her phone in her purse and ran towards him. "James!" she ran to him and tears came out her eyes as she hugged her brother, the one she had not seen nor heard of in over ten years. "It really is you!"

She was not one to take no for an answer and had gotten her way in guilt tripping him to join them for dinner.

There was a meeting/banquet thing going on today and she was glad that she would now not be the only one to be bored to death in the ceremony.

So here he now was in his cabin, getting ready for the dreadful dinner that would accompany interrogations and the like. But no, he was no fool and there was no way he'd let himself get pushed over again.

It's already been ten years. He had a new life, and whether or not they'd accept it, the truth was he already had.

He glanced away from the mirror and stared at Ash, whom was staring his way oddly.

It was strange really; the same boy whom he had chased after when he was in Team Rocket was the same person whom he was now in friendly terms with and even shared a bunk together. Life really was funny at times.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow at James whom was currently fidgeting with a tie.

Seeing James wearing a white shirt, a tie, polished shoes and light brown pants that looked like they were part of a suit pair really surprised Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James replied back as he stood by in the mirror looking at himself through all the angles.

"You don't seem fine and to be completely honest you look like you're quite uncomfortable with wearing that."

James sighed. "I have no choice but to wear this. You don't know how strict my family is when it comes to things like this."

"I thought the reason you ran away was because you hated the way you were treated." and Ash laughed. "Seriously James if you don't like wearing those things just wear something you actually like. What's the point of you running away if you're just going to come back and let them get to you again?"

James contemplated this for a moment and he nodded. The twerp actually had a point. If he let them do what they want with him from the start, he had not learned anything on his journey.

He took off the tie, grabbed the suit off the table and ran to his room. Twenty minutes later he was back and this time was wearing a white polo shirt, brown shorts and sneakers.

"See? Now you look like the Team Rocket James I know!" Ash said as he nodded at James whom went back to the mirror in the wall.

James laughed. "I'm no longer part of Team Rocket. I thought you knew that."

Ash shrugged. "I've been calling you that for so many years it's hard to get rid of the habit."

Now it was James whom raised an eyebrow at Ash. "Well get rid of the habit. I don't want to be associated with that kind of people anymore."

"Whatever," Ash said as he stood up from the couch and grabbed his card key. "I have to go get something. I'll see you at dinner."

"Doubt it." James yelled back but the door had already closed and he was left alone.

His mind began to wonder back to his early teenage years but the thoughts left as soon as they came because the phone began to ring.

He sighed and went to pick it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver and when he heard who it was he instantly gulped. Man this girl worked quick into finding out information.

**I hope you're ready because I will be picking you up shortly. **

He sighed. "Do I really have to go?"

**You won't get out of this so easily, you know that right?**

"Well apparently."

**Good. I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you then big brother.** And just as quickly as she had called, she was gone.

James sighed and sat down in the couch.

_Has she always been this commanding? _He wondered to himself.

His mind drifted back to when he was twelve and Jessica was four years old.

_**When their mother and father weren't away on a business trip they took turns on reading a book to Jessica at night. That night however, they had both been called away and her nanny was in charge of putting her to bed but Jessica wouldn't listen. She wanted her story and she would get it no matter what. **_

_**She had grabbed the book off her table and ran to where James was. Her big brother would read to her wouldn't he?**_

_**James was in his room and had looked up from what he was working on when he felt his door opening to see his sister holding up a book. **_

_**"Go away Jessica. I'm busy." he told her. "Isn't it your bedtime already?" **_

_**Jessica ignored him and walked up to the table. "You, book, read!" she had said walking up to him, book in hand. At four years of age she knew how to talk but still was not able to form complete sentences**_

_**She placed the book in his table and began pouting. With arms crossed she stared at him. **_

_**"I can't read to you Jessica I'm doing homework." James replied back. She was nearly in tears now, with a puppy eyed look and everything. James sighed and grabbed the book off the table. "Ugh fine! If you'll leave me alone and go to sleep I'll read the book to you!"**_

**_James took hold of her with one hand and with the other held the book. He walked to her room and sighed/shuddered as he walked inside and turned on the lights. The walls were a soft light pink, there was a dresser, her twin sized bed, a rocking chair, a princess table with four chairs and two doors. One door lead to the bathroom while the other lead to her closet. _**

**_He motioned for her to go to bed and he grabbed one of the chairs from the table. _**

**_He turned the book to the cover and showed it to Jessica. _**

**_"Cinderella." He said as he pointed to the words and the picture. _**

**_"Ela?" she said from her bed as she glanced up to her brother. He almost wanted to laugh, but remembered that she was only four years old. _**

**_"Yes, Jessica, her name is Ella. Do you know what she is?" _**

**_"Princess!" and she paused then smiled pointing at herself. "Me? Princess?" _**

**_"Yup, a princess," James nodded and then he too couldn't help but smile. With the way she was spoilt, she too could be a princess. "just like you." _**

A knock woke him up from his daydream. As he opened up the door to his cabin and he saw Jessica, he couldn't help but smile. He closed the door and walked outside.

Jessica however, looked like someone had thrown a bucket full of icy cold water at her. "You're not going dressed like that are you?" she uttered out when she saw James and what he was wearing.

"Is there a problem with the way I'm dressed?" James wondered aloud.

"_Yes_ there is!" Jessica responded back. "You're a person from high society you cannot be seen wearing such….._common_ clothing."

"This is the style of clothing I've been wearing for the last ten years." and James smirked. "Are you telling me that you'd be embarrassed about being seen with me like this Jessica?"

"Yes that's precisely what I'm saying! You are going back inside right this minute and you will come out wearing more suitable clothes for the occasion."

James shook his head and crossed his arms. "If you cannot accept me like I am there's no need for me to even be in the meeting. I thought that perhaps you had changed but I see that you haven't. You're still the same stuck up brat you were before and I'd prefer not to be around those types of people."

Jessica looked appalled. "You cannot be serious James."

"I've changed sister. I'm not the same James you knew before and if you cannot accept that…." And he opened the door then walked in. "Just pretend you never saw me today." He glanced back and gave a small smile to Jessica. "I am glad to see you're doing fine though." And he closed the door on her.

**[-]**

_Season Of Magic:_ Wow. I am getting quite good at cutting things out into parts aren't I? Hmmmm part 2 should be up sometime after I actually write, edit and post it up.

**_Narrator:_ See what I mean readers? She's just being lazy.**

_Season Of Magic: _It's called college. You **_try_** to deal with it.

**_Narrator:_ I guess it's best we let her be. Please review, it will most likely encourage this idiot to write faster.**

_Season Of Magic:_ *smirks* I heard that whatever you call someone it means you're such said thing. So guess what? Eres el idiota no yo.

**_Narrator:_** **Yes you know Spanish big deal...I'm outta here. **

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	20. James reunites with Jessica Part 2

_Season Of Magic:_ *imagines readers coming with pitchforks and yelling "get her to write, get her to write" and shudders* I have a truly valid excuse as to why none of my stories got updated last week! Narrator will voucher for me...right?

Narrator: **I have no choice in the matter do I? **

**Anyways, Rai-chan is truly the one author who I see can possibly pull off the sick excuse to not write. Poor girl was bedridden all of last week due to what the doctors called a _respiratory infection_. Her side effects were migraines that did not go away, low energy, throat and ear pain plus a stuffy nose. **

**When she ciaims she's sick, please listen to her. Rai is quite the unhealthy writer. **

_Season Of Magic: _Hey! So what if I'm typically sick 1/4th of the month? I'm still very healthy!

Narrator: **Sure, whatever you want to believe...**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to us.**

Note: I had the idea in my mind and quickly wrote this as it came along. I wished it would be longer, but seeing as I just recently started getting better I do not want to strain myself.

Narrator: **You're forgetting something...**

_Season Of Magic_: What can I possibly be forgetting?

Narrator:** *whispers to you* that review you got yesterday.**

_Season Of Magic_: *blushes* Oh, that review.

Second Note: Anonymous reviewer **_Slapwave_** curiously asked "Will there be a lemon scene?" and my response to his/her question is this:

_**Dear Slapwave and any readers expecting lemons; I cannot write a battle scene to save my life, a lemon scene? I'm pretty sure it'll be worse. **_

_**I'm keeping this story as close to T as possible. Happy, rainbows, sunshines with the hint of teen drama and romance. **_

_**So no, there shall be no squeezing of lemons to make lemonades.** _

Narrator: ***laughs* "there shall be no squeezing of lemons to make lemonades" "Happy, rainbows, sunshines with the hint of teen drama and romance" who the hell talks like this? **

**Rai you can't possibly expect this story to be happy and sunshines when we've already seen jealousy and stuff like that. There is some drama, I've noticed.**

Season Of Magic: That's not drama. I'm leaving all that for the sequel. Yes, a sequel is slowly in the works. Don't rush me here, I'm an unhealthy, slow writer.

Narrator:** *smirks* she admitted she's unhealthy. Whoo my night is done. **

_Italics:_ thoughts or just an emphasis to a word in a sentence

**Bold:** Jessica's speech

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

_**{-}**_

Dinner had come and gone. Ash had come back to the cabin around midnight with the story that Jesse had gone missing.

"Well not missing per say," he had said as he took off his jacket and tossed it to the couch. "I just didn't see her in the table. Maybe she was sick?"

James had shaken his head, a response that meant _no _but realized that Ash couldn't see him since they don't share a room anymore. "She would not miss a buffet free food for anything in the world." he uttered sleepily from his room. "Sick or not she would have gone."

"Do you think she's okay?" Ash quickly responded back, footsteps indicating that he was now making his way to his own room.

James shrugged, and once again he felt idiotic because he knew Ash could not see him. "I have no clue," he said. "I'll figure this out tomorrow. Go to sleep!"

_{-}_

On the sixth day of the cruise, the poke gang awoke to find the sun shining brightly upon them.

_A good sign_ many thought as they got ready for the day ahead of them, but they were about to find out just how wrong they were.

"I'm not arriving late for breakfast yet _again_ because of you. Especially not on a day like this." Ash said as he barged into James's room and pulled the blankets away from him. "Up you go."

James simply curled up into a ball and tried to reach for the blanket that wasn't there. With a thud he fell to the floor. Ash simply laughed.

"Can't I just stay here? Go without me." James mumbled.

Ash shook his head and waved a piece of paper around. "You can't. I found this below the door when I woke up." And he started to read it to him. **_James, you better not miss breakfast like you missed dinner last night. I want to apologize for the way I acted plus there's a surprise I think you'll like. I'll see you there -Jessica. _**"Isn't Jessica your sister or something?"

James grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ash. "Out!"

"I'm giving you twenty minutes and that's it," Ash yelled as he walked out. "if you're not ready by then I'm leaving you behind."

James yawned and simply nodded as he went towards the bathroom with a towel and his toothbrush.

He took a shower wondering what could Jessica be up to then ran back to his room and closed the door to get dressed.

Ten minutes later he and Ash were making their way to the elevator when they bumped into Dawn, Jesse and a half asleep May.

Dawn and Jesse waved and May simply stayed where she was. Dawn nudged her and May jumped. "I'm awake!" she yelled out glancing left and right.

Dawn was in hysterics, Ash laughed and James walked up to her and pushed her into the elevator when the doors opened.

May uttered out her thanks and yawned as she leaned in the elevator's wall. James nudged her. "Don't fall asleep." he whispered.

The elevator halted to a stop signaling that they had arrived in the first floor and everyone filed out in an orderly fashion and walked towards the restaurant.

As they entered, they were all in shock but mostly James. The restaurant was decorated in a purple theme. Dark purple curtains covered the windows, purple balloons and even the mantelpiece was both purple and white in color.

A small podium was right in the back set up with a microphone and in the middle was a banner which read **_Welcome home James._**

Jessica, whom was wearing a white shirt, gray skirt seemed pretty normal to him but what caught his eye were the _sneakers_ she was wearing. Jessica seemed like the type of person whom would never wear sneakers but here she was, proving him wrong. She stepped out the podium, taking the microphone with her.

**I want to take this moment to say thanks for those of you whom waited so patiently for your food. Our guest of honor has now arrived so please, give him a well received cheer and applause of welcome **and she smiled as she beckoned James to come to her side.

James was about to object but Ash pushed him towards her and he had no option but to go up.

**Most of you know me as Jessica, the granddaughter of the maker of this fine cruise line. What you do not know is that not only am I that Jessica but I am also younger sister Jessica. For ten years my brother's name has not been heard nor mentioned in my family. He's been thought to be a ghost, someone who everyone knew existed because of his birth certificate but that is not the case any longer **and she pointed at James. **This is James, my older brother, a man whom has gone through so much in life and yet has never given up. Not only is he my inspiration, but he is the reason why this cruise line even exists. As a young child and the heir to the empire, James was taken to meetings and such which is where Luxury Cruise Lines started. I won't go into details but as his sister, I just want you all to know he's back. I may have acted like a snobbish jerk towards him yesterday but after talking things out with a close friend of his, I realized I was wrong. **And she motioned towards one of the back doors, where Jesse walked in and shyly waved to everyone.

Jesse was wearing a long cream dress; her hair was up in an elegant bun, her makeup done simple and was also wearing dark cream colored heels.

"What do you hope to gain by all of this Jessica?" James couldn't help but interrupt and ask his sister.

Jessica placed the microphone down and shrugged. "I do not gain anything except the satisfaction in knowing that I helped in bringing Jessibelle down."

"What does Jessiebelle have to do with anything?" James once again asked curiously.

"She's right there," Jessica responded back and waved towards Jessibelle, whom was already standing up and rushing to the podium. "Oh no Jessibelle I would stay where you are if I were you." Then Jessica grabbed the microphone once again and pointed to Jessibelle. **That's Jessibelle everyone. She's the daughter of one of our neighbor's and closest friends. She claims that she is my bothers fiancée but the truth is another. **The crowd, which consisted of not only passengers of the cruise but also Jessibelle and her own family all gasped in astonishment. She pointed to Jesse. **I want you all to meet Jesslina, my brother's true fiancée. She's the oldest twin from my family's neighbor but when they were fifteen, the youngest twin Jessibelle, lied and told everyone Jesslina had run away from home. The truth however, was that Jessibelle coerced Jesslina until she had no option but to run away. But hey, I want to applaud and congratulate Jessibelle. Her plan did not work and now my brother and Jesse (which is Jesslina's nickname) are closer than ever. They gained experience and life lessons that would not have been taught to them in the society I grew up in. If they want to continue living their lives as they have now, I will value and respect their decision. I also hope that you do as well. **

James, Jesse, Ash, May and Dawn were all close to tears now. The speech Jessica was giving got to them.

Jessica sighed and then continued**. A person is not a mold you can shape into whatever you want; they have the capacity to slowly shape themselves into the form that they want by living their lives, making mistakes and learning from them. I now have a role model, and that is my big brother James. I really hope you can forgive me. Enjoy the meal everyone. **And with that she placed the microphone down.

"Did you really mean it?" James asked his little sister, whom was now also in tears.

"I really am sorry I was a jerk James." She said running towards him, whom simply opened up his arms and embraced her tightly.

James smiled. "I'm just glad you finally understand."

Jesse pushed Ash, Dawn and May towards the table where everyone was waiting for them. "Come on you guys, let's give them privacy. Plus this mushy stuff is really getting to me."

Jessibelle stopped them and glared at them. "Where do you think you're going?" she said, hands at her hips.

Ash laughed. "Last time I checked we are passengers of this boat" and then he smirked. "I do believe we have the right to not answer to people who are not even part of the staff."

May nodded. "So excuse us but we are now going to our table. Our friends are waiting for us and we do not have the time to hang with losers."

Jessibelle stomped and walked away angrily. "You will _all _pay for this!"

May waved her hands unphased by the threat. "Just let her even _try_," she said laughing as they all went up to the table. "she's the one whom doesn't know whom she's messing with!"

Zoey nodded and agreed. "Jesse and James are now one of us which means they have over four regions protecting them."

Ash nodded. "We're all in this together."

Jesse was almost in tears now. "Even after all we did to you guys and now you're treating us like this? We do not deserve such kindness."

Dawn smiled and hugged Jesse. "That's all in the past now. All that matters is that we're all friends and we won't let anything happen to you or James."

Mitari nodded and patted an empty seat next to her. "Now come on and sit so we can _finally _order some food." then she pointed to the seafood section. "I saw one of the waiters bringing out a lobster and man does it look good!"

"They're preparing it for lunch Mitari." Drew couldn't help but break the news to her.

May, Jesse, Dawn and Ash all took their seats and glanced towards the menu.

A couple minutes later James took a seat next to Cheren.

After everyone had decided on what food to get, Jessica walked timidly up to them. "Do you guys mind if I join in too?" she said shuffling her feet together.

Dawn shook her head and pointed at the seat across from her that was empty. "There's a chair with your name on it." she said smiling. "Any family of James that is on his side is a friend of ours."

Jessica blushed and saying her thanks sat down and quickly asked what everyone was getting to eat.

"Misty, Melody, Iris Cheren and I are all getting mashed potatoes." May said pointing at herself and her food comrades.

"Mitari, Ash, Cilan, Bianca, Drew, Jesse and I are getting Belgium Waffles." Dawn said pointing at herself and her friends. "The rest are getting pancakes."

Jessica nodded. "Sign me up to the Belgium Waffle team then." she replied smiling. "Have you tried them with sugar, whipped cream _and_ syrup all together? It's really good."

Dawn nodded excitedly and placed her hand up to high five Jessica, whom had no clue what was going on but in the end caught up and raised one of her hands as well. After they high fived, Dawn placed her hand down and laughed. "I have a feeling we'll all get along just fine."

[~]

_Season Of Magic:_ Due to my sickness expect slow updates to my story, I wrote this as soon as I could but I cannot make promises for any of my other stories.

Narrator: **You better leave reviews! Rai worked really hard on this!**

_Season Of Magic:_ *sighs and pulls Narrator away* come on Narrator, we need to have a chat...*locks door and starts yelling about not asking for reviews and leaving the readers alone*

**_See you next time!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Season Of Magic:I cannot believe this story is nearly done. it seemed not that long ago I started it.

Sadly, I've been on a complete writer's block lately and this is the only thing I could write.

I've decided to put my stories on a small hiatus until I get my muse back but I promise this, and all my stories will be finished.

I apologize for the shortness that is this chapter, and I'm sorry for leaving like this but it's something I have to do.

If you want to keep up with me and say hi, my social medias are on my profile. I hope you all understand.

Until next time, Rai-chan saying good bye.

_New chapter starts now, go!_

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It was the seventh, and last full day of the paradise the poke gang had become accustomed to in the cruise. Everyone was feeling a bit gloomy and it was noticeable everywhere. How could it not?

The girls, whom were sitting in the lounge chairs soaking up some sun, were simply sighing and bored out of their minds.

"I truly am going to miss this when I go back to Shamuti Island." Melody could not help but state as she glanced towards the rest of the girls sitting with her on the lounge chairs just hanging out.

"At least you live in an island and have something to look forward to." Mitari easily countered back.

May sighed and stood up from her chair. "Okay that's it!" she said pointing to everyone. "It's our last day here and we're not going to spend it sitting down like total idiots so get your butts up from those chairs, stop being so gloomy and let's go do something fun!"

"You got anything in mind?" Jesse replied as she glanced up from the magazine she was reading. "I got nothing."

May took out the boat guide she had taken from Max and started flipping through it. "Hmmm well let's see….."

Jessica, whom had also been flipping through a magazine placed it down and smiled. "There's a spa in the third floor." she said.

"The third floor? I thought that was only for elite club members?" Mitari stated as she took the guide from May and showed everyone the page.

"Who do you think you hang out with?" Jessica laughed as she fished out a card from her purse. "I can get all of us in without a problem." she said waving the card around.

Jesse could only grin and nearly chocked Jessica in a hug. "You're our savior!"

Jessica tried to grin. "Can't…..breathe." she uttered out.

Jesse let her go and ran to the elevator. "Well what are we waiting for?"

The rest of the girls glanced at each other and smiled in response. They stood up and took their purses and went to Join Jesse to wait for the elevator.

A couple of hours in the spa didn't sound like that much of a bad idea.

Iris on the other hand, took the guide from Mitari and glanced at the different rooms in the third floor. "Hey there's a tennis court too!" she said amazed as she leaned against the wall to wait for the elevator with the rest of the girls.

"Whoa there's also a tanning bed, therapy session, Pokémon relaxation and waxing as well!" Melody said surprised as she stood next to Iris and glanced at the guide as well. "the third floor has a lot of things!"

Jessica laughed. "With so many different things to choose we won't get bored until dinner time."

Dawn smiled. "Hey why should we have all the fun? We should let our Pokémon get some relaxation as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_{-}_

The guys were all in the lobby sprawled in separate couches and just lazily staring at the big plasma screen.

"We have to at least do something," Drew complained as he tore his gaze away from the replay of a gym match. "we can't just sit here all day watching tv."

James, whom had the control in his hand, waved it aimlessly and shrugged at Drew. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Drew could only shrug again and reached over to take one of the pamphlets in the table then he tossed a couple more to the rest of the guys. "There has to be something we can do. Anything is better than sitting here like idiots." he stated as he began glancing towards his.

Ash nodded in response and opened his, quickly flipping through the pages. "Tennis?" he said as he pointed to something on the fifth page.

Cilan instantly agreed. "What a splendid idea Ash!"

Max flipped through the pages until he found what Ash had been pointing at. "It's on the third floor," he stated. "apparently only those with a certain card can enter. It's for elite members."

Ash groaned. "And I was so looking forward to this."

James smirked. "Do you all _really_ want to play tennis?"

Everyone shrugged, glancing at each other confusedly. "Well, there's nothing better to do."

"The only problem is we can't get in," Cheren replied. "none of us have that card."

James stood up and motioned for everyone to do so as well then he lead them to the elevators. "Come on, we're going to the tennis court."

Ash glanced at his roommate as if he had gone crazy. "You heard Cheren. None of us have that card."

James pushed the button for the elevator and once again smirked. 'We'll get in, don't worry."

"Are you going to pick the locks or something?" Max said confusedly.

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, James shrugged and waited until a few people got out then motioned for everyone to get in. The first thing they saw was Jessica and the girls and everyone gasped.

"Where are you guys going?" Jessica asked confusedly.

"The third floor," Max said. "but I honestly don't know how we're getting in when none of us have that card."

"You didn't tell them I gave you a card did you?" Jessica could only reply back, glancing at her brother.

James laughed. "I was waiting to see the look on their face," and he glanced back at his sister grinning. "thanks for ruining the surprise."

Jessica raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You're most welcome big brother."

"So, where are you girls heading to?" Ash asked Dawn.

"The third floor as well!" Dawn said excitedly. "We're going to the spa!"

"Sounds fun," Ash stated as the door opened and they all walked out. "we on the other hand, are all going to play a nice friendly game of tennis."

Drew scoffed. "Friendly? I'm kicking your butt so hard you won't know what hit you." he said flipping his hair.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ash challenged back.

"Guys, guys, settle down." Cilan intervened.

Melody smiled. "Well while you guys play tennis why not let your Pokémon join ours for some relaxing time?"

Everyone agreed and kept walking further until they were stopped by a guard.

"I am sorry but I cannot let you in without a pass." he said.

Jessica and James shrugged. "These?" they said waving their cards around.

"Yes those passes exactly, "the guard nodded. "but you must know that only two guests are allowed per pass."

"I know the pass only lets two people in per pass but you _can _make an exception for us right?"

"No exceptions can be made young lady." the guard stated.

"Is that so?" Jessica said placing one of her hands to her chin as if thinking. "James, I wonder what grandfather would say if word got out that this guard did not let his only grandchildren and friends into the restricted area?" she said glancing at her brother.

James also placed his hand on his chin. "I don't know Jessica. The guard might just lose his job."

Jessica nodded in response and handed her card to the guard. "We technically are owners to this cruise line and we can let our grandfather know about this incident. You don't want that to happen do you?" she said raising an eyebrow.

When the guard read through the card and saw just who the passes belonged to, he paled. He instantly put the code to the door and let them in.

"Glad we were able to sort that problem." Melody said sighing in relief.

Jessica placed her hands at her hips. "Who do you think I am?" and she laughed. "Like I'd let some guard mess with us!"

"Now that that's over with, let's go have some fun!" Ash replied.

"YES!" everyone yelled out as they ran to the Pokémon relaxation place to drop off their Pokémon.


	22. Chapter 22

_Season Of Magic_**: **I apologize beforehand for the insanity this chapter holds. I do not know what came over me when I wrote this, but since I had a writer's block I just went with whatever came to mind.

I want to point out that I was vague on purpose. I wanted to leave most of you guessing and in suspense.

Ps: in the play, I removed their names and used the part they were acting. I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I think you'll catch up by the end.

Erm, I think the beginning of this chapter is mostly considered humor and might be really insane….. yeah.

This is the second to last chapter. I assure you the next chapter will be super long and actually make sense because this one? Yeah, it doesn't.

You heard right! Next chapter, this story is coming to an END! I want to thank all of those who have stuck around in this crazy ride!

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

When a sweet sixteenth party comes to mind, the first words that always pop up are: over the top, extravagant, flashy and elegant.

Dawn's party was no exception and it could be said that it might have been planned a bit overboard.

With the list of guests being so immense, a big venue was needed so no one was left out and Johanna had made sure of it.

The entire lake Valor had been rented. A big tent surrounded each area, every corner indicating something different to do.

The theme was sky and since the party was to occur on nighttime, extreme measures had been taken.

The walls were painted with a light blue glow in the dark paint, soft bright yellow lanterns surrounding the corners and white streamers hanging on the top.

White and blue balloons could be found everywhere, a few yellow thrown in here and there for the whole_ sky, clouds and sun _feel.

The grass and dirt surrounding the lake had been perfect for the theme and that had convinced Johanna even more when Dawn had suggested she wanted the party in the lake.

Ash had joked around, saying that to fit the theme, Dawn should have dressed up in yellow, to symbolize the sun, or a chick.

Dawn had not taken the joke seriously and so had refused to show Ash her attire until she wore it at the party.

And that is where we find ourselves now, five minutes before the curtain rises and most of the poke gang put on show.

"You look fine Dawn." Melody stated as she watched Dawn readjust her laurels for the millionth time. "Stop it!"

"Sorry I just can't help but be nervous."

"And you don't think we are?" Mitari said as leaned closer to the vanity so she could do her makeup better.

"This is pretty uncomfortable." Misty said as she tried to sit down on a chair but couldn't.

Melody laughed. "The cloud suits your mood." She stated as she pointed Misty's way.

Misty glared. "One more word Melody and I swear..." she wiggled in her outfit a bit which caused Melody to be near hysterics, May spit out the drink she had in her mouth and Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"If you think about it, we all look pretty funny." Dawn only said.

"Us two look funny," May said pointing at her and Misty when she had finally calmed down. "You two on the other hand, look fine." she added as she pointed at Dawn and Melody.

"I'm the narrator and Dawn's the star of the show." Melody stated shrugging.

"Couldn't you have picked a different theme though Dawn?" May said as she struggled a bit in her outfit. "This itches a bit."

Now it was Misty's turn to laugh and Dawn had only shrugged.

"Alright you three, break it up. Now's not the time for this." Johanna said as she peeked her head into the tent. "It's almost show time girls."

"Yes ma'am." Misty, Melody, Dawn and May all said together.

Dawn finally stopped readjusting her laurels, Melody's makeup was finally done and Misty and May had stopped complaining.

"Well, let's go!" Dawn said as she stood up.

"You seem energized." Melody said raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's not the one dressed in a silly outfit." May and Misty could only utter out as they almost got stuck in the door.

Melody giggled and turned them sideways then pushed them out. "Let's just give a good show!"

"Misty, you look hilarious sister dear." Violet stated as she Lily and Daisy caught up to the girls. .

Misty was near hysterics when she saw them. "I can say you look pretty funny too."

"We're the sensational sisters!" Lily said as she and the other two twirled around.

"Yes, you belong in a garden alright." May stated as she simply stared.

"Ugh let's just get this done with." Ash said as he and the guys piled in.

"This leaves a weird taste in my mouth." Dent could only say.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." Drew piped in.

"Okay so the flowers, sun, cloud and raindrops are here." Melody said counting off her fingers. "Who are we missing?"

"That'd be us." Jesse and James said as they waved from the sound room. "But we're staying here with Jessica and Max until it's our time to go on."

"Break a leg guys!" Jessica replied as she too waved. "Well, not literally of course!"

"I think that's all and counted for." Mitari said. "Okay, we're good to go."

"Great, let's go then." Melody said as she ushered everyone behind the stage. "Places everyone."

"Hey, May, want to be the sunshine I need to dry up all this gloomy weather around me?" Drew stated from his seat, where he was waiting along with the guys and Misty for their cue later on.

May scoffed. "Not a chance in the world Drew." and she walked near the curtain, where Dawn was.

The curtain slowly rose and Dawn sighed. She blamed her mother for the ridiculous storyline that was going to occur.

"Dawn and her friends have decided to put on a little show for us." Johanna gushed into the microphone.

Claps were heard, and the curtains were now rising even faster.

**_Good evening ladies and gentleman. Tonight we get to see what it's like in the lives of mother Earth and her friends_** Melody said as May ran into the stage in her bright orange/yellow sun outfit. The bright blue scenery in back of her, made it seem like the sun was slowly rising over the sky.

**_It's a beautiful morning, isn't it, sun?_** May shook her head and wiggled a bit and the crown laughed. But wait, it isn't a beautiful morning for everyone...

And in came Dawn, walking around as if she was worried.

May went over to Dawn and poked her with one of the sunrays. "Mother Earth, what's wrong?"

Yes, Dawn was mother Earth. Her attire consisted of soft green laurels, a golden robe, silver bracelets and shoes.

Mother Earth sighed once again. "I'm sorry Sun; I'm worrying you a bit, aren't I?"

"Yes." Sun stated. I've never seen you like this. Is something the matter?"

"It's the world, Sun." and mother Earth waved her hands to the crowd.

Sun gasped. "The world again?"

"Yes Sun. I don't know what to do." and mother Earth fell to the floor. "I tried to send them a message by making the dinosaur type Pokemon extinct but... The humans are still acting foolish!"

"There, there mother Earth." Sun once again poked her. "They might be foolish creatures but, we have to take care of them or else who will?"

"You're right as always Sun." and mother Earth stood up.

"I know what'll cheer you up, Earth." Sun said.

"At this point, I fear nothing will." Earth said with a saddened look.

Sun shook her head and grinned. Putting her rays together she clapped. "Oh this will. Flowers!"

Daisy, Violet and Lily piled in one after the other, each dressed in her respective flower attire.

"You called, Sun?" They each said as the wiggled around a bit around the area until they reached Sun and mother Earth.

"Yes." and Sun pointed to Earth. "She's not looking too good."

The flowers nodded and circled around Earth. "What's the matter princess?" They said together.

Mother Earth sighed again and Sun piped in for her. "It's the humans."

"It always is." Lily said placing one of her leaves to her petals.

"They're misusing everything!" Violet chimed in.

"Look at my roots," Daisy said as she whirled around and showed her pale green roots. "I've been watered nonstop for over a week now!"

"Sorry Daisy," and Earth raised a hand sadly. "that would be my fault, not the human's."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because, since I've been feeling so gloomy all I've sent their way is water, water, nonstop water."

"Think you can help us out a bit then?" Violet couldn't help but ask. "My petals need a tan like urgently."

"I suppose it won't hurt to try Earth." Sun stated. "I feel a bit dark and gloomy myself being stuck up here."

"Oh fine. I'll call for them, hang on." and Earth walked off stage, only to come back a few seconds later with a poke ball. Pressing the middle, she threw it. "Cloud, raindrops, RETURN!"

Nothing happened.

"You're not a human and the weather is not a Pokemon." Sun stated giggling.

Earth shrugged. "It was worth a shot." She pulled out an ocarina and began to play a tune.

Suddenly the place got colder and everyone got shivers.

Misty in her cloud outfit was the first to appear. A gust of wind piled in and the crowd shuddered.

Misty wiggled around a bit and halted to a stop. She whistled and the guys all piled in.

Cheren, Drew, Ash, Dent, and Kenny ran towards Misty.

"Mommy!" They all said as they went her way. They were all dressed in a raindrop outfit.

"You all better be in your best behavior." She stated, pointing at each one of them. "We're here to see mother Earth."

The raindrops nodded and they all walked towards the Sun, mother Earth and the flowers.

"YOU!" Cloud and the Sun both exclaimed together. Sun poked Cloud with her rays and Cloud poked the Sun with her small puffy waves.

**_{-}_**

Jessica, whom was watching all of this from the sound room, was now rolling on the floor laughing. "This is freaking brilliant!"

James and Jesse chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's a tad bit funny." Jesse said as she leafed through the guide. "James are you ready? It's almost our cue."

James nodded and took off his coat, revealing his Team Rocket attire. "This is the last time I'll ever get to wear this."

"I know. It's a bit depressing really."

Jessica, whom had now calmed down long enough to give Max some directions, stood up and took out her phone. "Okay, pose together. It's picture time!"

James rolled his eyes. "Do we have to?"

Jessica waved her hand and ushered them together. "Smile!"

Jessie shrugged and wrapped her arms around James. "It's just one picture." she whispered his way and James blushed.

Jessica positioned her phone and grinned, snapping away like crazy. "Perfect. Thanks!"

This caused James to blush even more. "What? But I wasn't ready yet!"

Jessica put her phone away. "You snooze, you lose." she said as she pushed them out the room. "Now go and break a leg. Again, not literal of course."

**_{-}_**

"Sun, Cloud do you two have to get into an argument every time you see each other?" Earth could only state groaning.

"Sorry." They both said together.

"Ah man, and just when it was getting good!" Drew raindrop said, earning him a glare from Sun, a slap from Ash raindrop and a I'm watching you stare from Cloud.

An evil laugh filled the stage.

"Just when it was getting good indeed." James said as he and Jesse walked into the stage.

"Prepare for trouble mother Earth and her little squad."

"And make it double, you're going to regret ever making us mad." James added.

"A rose by any other name isn't as sweet."

"We won't leave here until our job is complete."

"I'm Jesse."

"And I'm James."

"Now bow down in fear under the name of Team Rocket!" They both finished together as they made little pirouettes and weird signals.

"Well, this was anti-climactic." Kenny raindrop could only whisper. "I saw it coming from like a mile away."

"We had a sucky writer." Ash raindrop nodded.

Jessica face palmed herself. "I don't think it's wise to diss the writer like this." She talked into their microphone.

Jesse coughed. "Erm, moving on guys. We're here for mother Earth, yadda yadda blah blah."

"You'll have to go through all of us first!" Cloud, Sun, the raindrops and flowers all surrounded Earth.

"Wait, how'd they get up here anyways?" Drew raindrop asked curiously. "Humans can't be in the atmosphere, they'd die!"

Everyone shrugged and Jesse and James gasped in recognition of the truth.

"Blame the writer." Melody could only say from her little cubicle.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jesse and James exclaimed as they fell to the floor crying.

"Well, I guess that's it." Sun exclaimed. "We beat them!"

"Lame!" Kenny raindrop could only say.

**_And that, was our play everyone. We don't really know what happened in the end but we assume they all had a happily ever after. _**

"And Jesse and James melted!" Mitari asked hopefully as she stepped into the stage. She was dressed in an Arceus costume.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Arceus!" And Mitari handed Earth a jewel. "You dropped this when you went down for a checkup last week."

Earth light up and hugged Arceus. "Oh thank you! I knew I was feeling down for a reason!"

"Yeah, yeah," and Drew raindrop was wiggling around. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah but first, a little song and dance!"

**Hey digimon, hey digimon, monster friends to the boys and girls**...

"Oops! Wrong song sorry!" Max's voice was heard.

**We all live, in a Pokemon world, pokemon, I wanna be the greatest master of them all... Po-ke-mon!**

Everyone nodded and began dancing along. Even Jesse and James.

"We hope you enjoyed the show!" Everyone said together as they held hands and bowed.

**_{-}_**

**_Narrator: _And with this, Dawn's party begins! what will happen next? stick around to find out, in the conclusion to _You're The Reason_! **


	23. The End!

_Season Of Magic:_ Well, this is it. It's the last chapter. *wipes imaginary tear from my eye* it seemed not too long ago I uploaded the first chapter and now look where we are. It's actually ending.

Wait a minute...

Holy Arceus! I actually did it. This story is finally completed. Pinch me Narrator, I think I'm dreaming.

**_Narrator:_** **I'm not. That's one less story I have to deal with now. *throws confetti all over***

_Season Of Magic**:**_ *rolls eyes* putting Narrator's happiness aside, I want to thank everyone who stuck by _You're The Reason. _

__A year later, hundreds of wonderful reviews and I'm still getting floored with positive feedback, encouragement and greatness. You do not know how much this means to me and I apologize I cannot answer them all.

It was a crazy ride but now it's done. It is time to expand my horizons into other ships, genres and stuff.

Hope you keep with me! I promise to return to Pearlshipping someday.

Do not fret, as I'm not leaving the Pearlshipping boat just yet. I still have **_Stupidity Doesn't Earn You Heaven_** to finish after all.

Extra: At times I cannot log into the fanfiction site so I cannot answer PM's and stuff. Follow me on Twitter **_SeasonOfMagic_** because I always try to keep people updated there as to what is going on in my life and stories.

_New (and last) chapter starts now, go! _

**[-]**

**You're The Reason**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Ash was backstage (of the outside stage, not the inside one), which really was just a small tent with a few tables, chairs and electronic equipment behind the stage.

He was currently sitting in the edge of a table that was near the left corner. His eyes were gazing intently into the strings of the guitar in his hand.

Ash was practicing one last time the song that in less than fifteen minutes he'd be singing to Dawn and everyone else in the party, but more importantly, to Dawn.

He sighed softly as the chords slowly came into existence. He was slowly humming along the words that he had fully gotten memorized no less than a week ago.

Pikachu was right beside him, its two paws moving along to the rhythm, his ears flapping once or twice per beat.

"Chaaaaaaa." he purred to what Ash believed was content.

Ash grinned and once he knew the song had ended, so did the strumming of the guitar.

He stared Pikachu's way curiously. "What's the final verdict buddy?"

Pikachu broke out of his trance and his ears perked up even more. He glanced Ash's way, hopped off the table and placed his two paws up.

"Pika, pikaaaaaa, pika, chuuuuuu." he said and Ash stared at him in confusion.

"I don't get it." Ash said as he placed the guitar in the case and closed it.

Pikachu face palmed itself and placed his two paws together then started making kissy faces at Ash.

Ash blushed and hopped off the table. Pikachu was now in the floor laughing.

"You two seem to be having fun." a voice said from the entrance to the tent.

Ash composed himself enough to reply a "yeah" as he grabbed the guitar case from the table and Pikachu had said nothing as he was too busy laughing.

"I'm just here to remind you that you go on soon. Dawn is almost ready and will be on the spot soon. She thinks I'm the one singing but of course, you and I know that's not true." the girl replied.

Ash nodded. "Thank you Zoey. You don't know how much it means to me you're doing this."

Zoey waved her hand and shrugged. "I wasn't going to sing either way. My song isn't finished and I wasn't going to make a fool of myself."

Ash nodded and sat down on a chair, placing the guitar case on the floor. "I have to stay here until the signal is given right?" he said as Pikachu made its way toward him and hopped into his arms.

Zoey nodded, patted Pikachu's head and walked towards the entrance. "Yeah. You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

Ash shook his head. "Of course I don't."

"Then you know to stay here until we tell you to come out." and with that Zoey walked out the tent.

Ash sighed and took the guitar case in his hand, walking around a bit until the signal was given for him to go upstage.

_ {-}_

"Dawn, you look great," May couldn't help but exclaim in exasperation at her best friend. "Now please stop fussing with the dress, you're going to wrinkle it."

Dawn sighed and brought her hands up to her hair. "Are you sure it doesn't need more spray or something?"

"Add more spray and you're going to frizz it up," Melody stated, looking up from the Pokemon Contest magazine she was reading. "Trust me, I tried it once. It was not a pretty sight."

"I read somewhere that a bit of baby powder got rid of that." Bianca exclaimed from the other side of the room, where she and Mitari were applying lip gloss.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Misty said with a nod of her head. "But who in their right mind would actually try something so ridiculous as that?"

Mitari raised up a guilt ridden hand. "In my defense," she said pointing straight at Bianca, "she made me!"

"You wanted help," Bianca said as she pressed her lips together, making the lip gloss sparse evenly into her mouth. "I tried to help." and she shrugged.

Dawn sighed. "Okay, okay I get it. We've all tried some stupid and lame beauty tip," and she stood up from her seat. "Can we please focus and just go already? I want to see Zoey perform."

The other girls all shared knowing glances and were about to stop Dawn from leaving when Jessica poked her head into the room.

"Are you all ready? Electric is in position. I repeat Electric is in the position."

Dawn stared at Jessica confusedly and the rest of the girls simply pushed her out the door.

"We'll explain later." May said, rushing back to get her purse.

"Yeah, we don't have time for this right now." Misty nodded.

"Surprise!" Bianca said clapping her hands.

"Bianca!" they all stared at her in shock.

"What?" Bianca could only blink, thinking about what she had heard. "Surprise goes BOOM!"

"You're all acting really weird..." Dawn concluded and walked ahead of all of them. As fast as walking in small heels could let her, that is.

_{-}_

"Should we have told Bianca our plan? I don't think we should have." Jesse could only wonder as she sat in her seat and waved a cup of champagne around.

James could only shrug. "She was curious what we were working on. We couldn't just lie to her."

"I could have but you didn't let me." Jesse replied with a laugh.

At that, James raised an eyebrow. "That's what you call turning a new leaf?"

Jesse shrugged. "No. That's what I call being secretive."

"Bianca is what you'd consider loopy," James said as he took a sip of red wine. "Even if she lets something slip, they won't likely believe her."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Jesse stated after a bit.

"We'll have even more reasons to celebrate tonight, Jesse," James stated placing a hand in top of hers. "Consider this our thank you present for them."

Jesse blushed but smacked James. "Hands off, buster!"

"But my name is James!"

"J-just have everything ready by the time the twerp comes up stage..." and taking a gulp from her champagne until she finished it, she stood up and huffed away, the blush still evident on her face.

"Jesslina..."

_{-}_

While Johanna had been distracting her daughter until Ash came upstage, the rest of the poke gang and guests could be found everywhere throughout Lake Valor.

Kenny, Cheren, Bianca, Trip and Mitari were getting food in the buffet area. Brock, Dent and Iris were discussing gym leader strategies. Violet, Daisy, Lily, Jessica and Melody were discussing beauty and travel tips.

The other gym leaders, champions, elite four members and everyone else were simply sitting down and talking amongst themselves about the most random things possible.

May, Drew and Zoey, whom had been near the backstage tent, were all currently in a heated argument.

"I can't believe that no one from the coordinator magazines has wanted a picture of me!" Drew was near hysterics. With a flip of his hair he huffed. "I don't know why! I'm twice the better coordinator than Dawn is."

May shook her head laughing. "One; you're not a better coordinator than Dawn," and at this Drew raised an eyebrow. "And two; this is her party, it's only logical she get all the attention."

Zoey tried to calm them down. "They can't throw only pictures of Dawn all night. We're bound to get asked to appear in some of them together sometime." she tried to reason.

Drew flipped his hair again. "And when they do, I'll be ready for them." he winked and motioned to the buffet. "Want me to get you something to drink, my little butterfly?"

Zoey made gagging noises and May glared her way. Zoey then shrugged and Drew laughed.

"I'll go get both of you something then." and he smirked, passing both of them a rose. "Be right back ladies."

Zoey stared at the rose in her hand confusedly. "That guy is something else, isn't he May?" and she glanced May's way. "May?"

May, whom was holding unto the rose as if it was a fragile item, snapped out of her gaze and blushed. She then huffed and tossed the rose into a trash can as if it was a bomb. "He is an idiot!" she murmured and walked away.

"Where are you going, May?" Zoey could only ask, as she watched her friend walk away.

"What does it look like? To get my own drink!" May exclaimed, not even looking back.

Zoey blinked and then shrugged it off. She considered this behavior normal between Drew and May. She laughed and decided to check on Ash one final time.

Operation; Ash's melody...was in process.

_{-}_

"Are you guys sure this is completely legal?" Max could only ask as he stared between the two ex- Team Rocket members.

Jesse and James shrugged.

"I don't think it should be a problem." Jesse stated as she glanced up from the blueprints.

"Yeah," James added. "We're only trying to entertain the guests."

Jesse nodded. "And add a bit of pizzazz to the party."

"I don't think we should be doing this," the young Pokemon researcher could only state as he watched what happened in front of him. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Twerp until the end, it seems." James could only laugh as he ruffled Max's hair. "Live life a little. Take risks."

Jesse nodded. "And if all else fails..."

Max could only shrug. "Team Rocket's blasting off again?"

Jesse and James gasped. "They did learn something from us after all!" they said, wiping an imaginary tear from their eye.

Max was laughing now. "Okay you two less talking, more tweaking." and he started pressing buttons in a flame torch he was using in some metals.

_{-}_

Johanna had distracted Dawn for nearly fifteen minutes without fail, going on and on about her own sweet sixteenth and how she wished hers had been nearly as elegant as Dawn's was.

Dawn of course, had only been half listening and half staring at her Pokétch. The time passed slowly and it seemed to drag on and on.

"Mom, I don't mean to be rude but what is it that you wanted to show me?" Dawn had said when she had enough of Johanna's tales. "Zoey should be going upstage soon. I want to hear her sing." Dawn couldn't help but complain.

Johanna had taken Dawn to the outside stage, where no one was in sight. It had been only them two and the rest of the crowd was currently in the other side of the lake.

Johanna stared at her daughter confusedly. "This isn't the stage she's going to be in?"

Dawn sighed as she pointed at nothing. "Look around mom; we're the only ones here."

Johanna shrugged. "Perhaps you may be right."

Dawn could only blink. Her mother had been the one to rent the place out; how could she not know where each event was taking place in?

The grass suddenly rustled and a small light was seen.

Yells of "Ouch!" or "Watch where you're going!" and "Sssssh we'll get caught!" were heard and Dawn could only wonder who was sneaking around the grass like idiots.

She decided to ignore it and glanced at her mom again. "Can we go now mom?"

Johanna shook her head and ushered her daughter to the stage, where two chairs and a microphone were.

"You can't leave but I have to." and Johanna placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek after she made her sit in the closest chair. "Enjoy your surprise sweetie." and with that, Johanna walked off the stage and waved as she walked back towards the party.

Dawn sighed. She'd been left behind by herself for who knows what reason. "Enjoy my surprise?" she couldn't help but voice aloud. "What surprise?" and she simply sat around, waiting for whatever was in store for her.

_{-}_

The clothes he had on were driving him insane. He hated wearing a tux and with a tie? He despised it even more.

His mother had made him wear it though and he couldn't complain, he wouldn't either way because everyone said it matched Dawn's dress. And everyone he knew wouldn't lie to him; would they?

Pikachu poking his leg got him off his thoughts and he glanced down. "What's the matter, buddy?" he asked curiously. Pikachu pointed outside to the stage and Ash quickly understood what he was trying to say. "She's here already?"

Pikachu nodded and Ash gulped. Passing his hands through his hair he sighed.

This was it. No turning back now. Or no time to think about backing down and quitting.

He placed one of his hands on the guitar case and one on his pant pockets where his present was.

"Right," he said clearing his voice a bit. "Let's do this."

"We're here for you Ash!" Zoey said with a smile as she walked his way and pat his back.

"Break a leg!"

"Not literally of course." Bianca could only say as she leaned her head in Cheren's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here!" Ash could only ask.

"Did you really think we'd miss this?" Jessica could only say with a smirk.

"This has got to be the most interesting thing to happen to this entire party." Melody could only say.

"Yeah!" May, Drew, Cheren, Brock, Misty and Mitari could only add.

"Well, err..." Ash didn't know what to say. "Thanks I guess."

"Don't get shy on us now." Brock could only say as he pushed Ash outside.

"I'm going, I'm going." Ash muttered.

_{-}_

**_Hey, Dawn, you still out there? _**

Dawn glanced around shocked. Was that Brock's voice she had just heard?

She blinked. The bright yellow lights were hurting her eyes.

When had the lights turned on?

**_Ash should be coming out soon. Don't worry about us! Just pretend we're not here! _**

That had been Jessica's voice just now; right?

"Oh, good you're still here," Ash said as he walked onto the stage. "I thought you'd have run away by now." and he sat down in his chair, opening the guitar case and taking the guitar out.

"What's going on?" Dawn could only ask confusedly. "Wasn't Zoey supposed to sing?"

"Oh that," Ash said into the microphone as he moved it around a bit. "I'm taking over for Zoey."

Dawn could only gape. "What?"

Ash shrugged and started strumming the guitar. "It's a surprise."

**_Surprise!_**

That had been Bianca's voice and Dawn could only sigh.

She was going crazy, right? This is a dream she'll soon wake up from and forget about, right?

**_Sorry guys. We'll stay silent. Carry on_**. That had been Misty.

Now it was Ash's turn to sigh. "Err, right... Dawn, do you remember the song I started to sing for you in professor Oak's lab?" Dawn could only nod. "I am finally mustering up the courage to sing it fully to you." and he laughed. "I just hope we don't get any more interruptions."

**_You won't! _**That had been Mitari.

Ash could only glance back to where everyone was staring at them from the tent door. He was annoyed.

"Sorry Ash." they replied sheepishly as they stepped away from the door and walked outside.

"Pika...chu?" Pikachu could only ask.

"Okay I'm going to start now. Please listen Dawn."

"Of course."

_{-}_

**Just remember dreams that we share, that our melody is carrying, when you hear it dancing in your ears each day. Unchanging, firm and strong the only phrase I have to say is; "I never want you to go away." **

**_Dawn, this is my first song ever, and it's just for you. _**

**It's okay to trip sometimes as long as you are right here by my side….. There's always tomorrow. If you just disappeared the clouds in the sky would just never clear, making my world gray. **

**So let's say a prayer to the lord above that he'd slow down our time together, time waves strings fall asleep for good, I don't want to see our flame burn out. I won't let anyone forget what you mean to me. **

**So make sure you smile every day, and keep your head raised up high, flash a grin you'll always win with your energy! And then one day I'll say three words that will forever stay as my heart just jumps and wants to fly... "I love you!" **

_{-}_

Everyone was speechless.

To think that Ash had such a talent behind his "I'm going to be a Pokémon master" expression, now this was something to comment about.

Ash shrugged, placed the guitar in the case and dragged Dawn away with him from the stage.

"Where are we going?" she could not help but ask as she looked down to not trip over the stairs.

"Far away from here," he said not glancing back. "There's something I want to ask you privately."

They had all heard what he said. No one moved an inch from where they were standing.

"Soooooo," Cheren could not help but try to break the silence. "That buffet table has really good food. I'm getting hungry again just thinking about it."

"I could not agree more with you there if I tried Cheren." Jessica could only reply with a nod."The selection is superb and the most fit for a sweet sixteenth."

"Lead the way, Cheren." Bianca could only utter as she followed him and Jessica. "I want another ice cream cone."

At this Cheren groaned. "Bianca, sweetie, you've already eaten four ice creams sundaes," he could not help but state. "Why not try something new off the buffet? What about a glass of water? I heard it's imported from France."

Bianca pouted. "But I wanted ice cream."

Cheren sighed. "When your tummy hurts tonight, don't come complaining to me."

Their voices started dying out and only Misty, May and Drew had been the ones left behind.

"What are we supposed to do now?" May grimly said as she crossed her arms.

"Get something to eat with the others?" Misty stated quickly. "You look as if Krabby's temperament got to you."

"Or she's probably just on that time of the month." Drew replied smugly.

May glared at Drew and Misty motioned for her to simply follow.

"We're going to get something to eat." and she whistled to get Bianca, Cheren and Jessica's attention. "Wait for us!"

_{-}_

"What'd you want to talk about?" Dawn asked as she carefully sat on the edge of the lake by a rock. She had taken off her heels and her feet were submerged in the currently still water.

"With the cruise going on and everyone being so close to each other, we didn't get to spend too much time together." Ash replied as he placed the guitar case down and sat next to Dawn. "I miss it being only the two of us."

At this, Dawn sighed. "You go back to Unova soon. We will have to part ways again."

"Who says it has to be like that?" Ash countered. "Besides, long distance relationships can work out."

At this Dawn huddled her hands close to her feet. "You'll be busy nearly all the time Ash."

"I'll make time for you." he quickly answered back.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Just like you made time for all of us these past four years?"

Ash sighed and placed one of his hands on top of one of Dawn's. "That was me being stupid," he could not help but say with a grin. "I promise it'll be different now."

"How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged. "I love you Dawn. These feelings aren't just going to go away like that. Even if we're far apart I'll always hold you deep within my heart." Dawn wanted to roll her eyes and he laughed. "Not cheesy enough?"

Dawn giggled. Maybe they would be alright after all.

"No. Not cheesy enough."

At that, Ash smirked and stood up, pulling Dawn with him. She stared at him confusedly and he signaled for her to wait a moment.

Getting on one knee he frantically started searching through the inside pockets of his tux's jacket until he found what he was looking for. Taking the pokeball on one hand and holding onto Dawn's with the other he grinned and stared deep into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Dawn, I don't want no other, I choose you." he started saying as he opened up the master ball. "Will you marry me sometime in the future?"

Staring back at Dawn was the cutest, sparkling mix of a diamond and pearl promise ring.

She was touched and in tears- _but mostly in tears_ at the gesture. She jumped up and lounged towards him, making them fall down on the grass.

"Yes," she said after she had apologized for making them fall. "I will marry you in the future."

He grinned. "Good," he said, "Because the ring is non-refundable. It was custom made. What would I have done with the ring if you said no?"

She hit him lightly in the shoulder then put out her hand, the same one where the charm bracelet was. "Well, I believe you need to give me something then. It's non-refundable and I have to take it off your hands." she teased.

Ash laughed. After taking the ring off its resting place and putting the ring in it's proper owner's hand ring finger, he took something from underneath a bit of foam off the pokeball and showed Dawn a small charm, nearly the same as her ring. "Care to take this off my hands too?"

She simply kissed him.

_{-}_

As soon as Dawn's lips touched Ash's, the sky turned colorful. Fireworks of all kind adorned the sky. It was as if the moment was one right out of a movie.

Ash was laughing now. Pulling Dawn closer to him, with his back in the rock to support them, he smiled.

"A perfect ending, to a perfect night wouldn't you say?"

"I would if I knew where these fireworks are from." she said confusedly.

Ash shrugged and just held on to her tightly. "Just enjoy them," he stated. "I think it's someone's way of saying they wished for you to have the best birthday ever."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Ash nodded. "I know so," and he pointed at the sky. "Look closely at the shapes they turn to before they disintegrate."

Dawn was stunned now. "Pachirisu, a Togekiss, Ambipom, " she exclaimed as she finally noticed the shapes. "They're the Pokemon I use to compete!"

Ash pointed again. "That one looks like a Beautifly." he commented.

Dawn was in giggles now. "And that one like a Roserade!"

"What are we watching?" Another voice piped in as she sat beside them.

Ash and Dawn jumped up startled, then glanced to the left, where Jessica was happily munching an ice cream cone.

"What are you doing here Jessica?" Ash asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I got bored."

"Weren't you with the others?"

"Oh them," Jessica kept eating her ice cream. "I lost them in the crowd somewhere so I decided that instead of going on a goose chase I'd look for the ones ai knew would be put."

"Which were us." Ash concluded.

"Pretty much," Jessica finished and then grinned as she glanced up at the sky. "Woah! Those are pretty awesome fireworks!"

Ash sighed. With Jessica here, his moment with Dawn was ruined yet again. At least this time he got his pont across and managed to do something before they got interrupted.

_{-}_

Jessica kept watching the fireworks in content, with Dawn piping in ever so often about the shapes. So far they had seen most Pokémon that Dawn, Ash, May, Drew, Zoey, Kenny and even Jesslina had.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Jessica could only reply as she typed away on her phone, she had eaten her ice cream a few minutes ago.

"Only coordinators?" Dawn stated back.

"Well, yeah," and then she looked at Ash. "But, he isn't a coordinator though so why would his Pokemon be there?"

Ash grinned. "Trainer, coordinator, champion," he started counting off with his hands. "I'm a bit of everything really."

Jessica laughed. "Impressive." she said and Ash shrugged.

The fireworks display stopped and a familiar air balloon slowly glided down from the sky.

"Quite impressive indeed, you have a lot of abilities, this I see." Jesse stated from a megaphone.

"Is that, Jesse?" Dawn was gawking now.

Music started playing from the balloon. "The twerp has traveled far and wide, to understand the power that lies deep inside." James sang.

Jesse nodded and began to sing along. "_Pokemon, gotta catch them all, it's so true. Your power will pull you through_."

Now they were holding hands and swaying to the music. "_Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend..._."

Ash was laughing, Jessica and Dawn were gawking.

"What in the world are they doing?" Jessica whispered to Dawn.

Dawn shrugged. "I have no clue."

The music stopped and Jesse and James jumped down from the balloon.

Jesse was laughing now. "Did you really think we'd turn over a new leaf without leaving with a bang?"

James shrugged. "Her idea not mines."

Jesse was pointing at Ash now. "Alright twerp, where's Pikachu!? We have a score to settle."

Ash shrugged. "I have no clue where Pikachu is. Must be somewhere with Brock or Zoey."

Jesse face palmed. "I took days planning this and Pikachu is nowhere in sight?" she fell to the ground in sobs. "I got outsmarted again, by a freaking mouse."

James pat her back. "There, there Jesse. It's okay."

Jesse glared. "How am I supposed to be over and done with Team Rocket if my own enemy doesn't send me blasting off again one last time for old times sake?"

_{-}_

While Jesse was in the ground sobbing, Pikachu and Meowth came into view.

They were both talking quite fast and Pikachu was holding unto a ketchup bottle as if it depended on his life.

"And then I heard about this party from that Tracey guy so I'm all eh I'll go with him and crash it, there must be some good food."

"Pika-pika-pi? (this is Dawn's party, you know that right?)"

"Well, yeah but I thought I'd crash it anyway."

"Pika? (why?)"

"You just don't say no to free food." and Meowth was now staring Pikachu's way oddly.

"What's the deal with you and ketchup?"

"Pi! Pi-ka-pi-chu. (Hey! You just don't ask stuff like that out of nowhere.)"

Meowth raised his hands. "What? It was just a question." And then he glanced around, and it was when he realized they had a crowd. "Err... Hey twerps..."

"Meowth!?" Ash, Dawn, Jesse and James gawked.

"Jesse, James, you're here too?"

"Wait Meowth, as in the cat Pokemon?" Jessica was confused now. "The same Meowth you told me about, James? The one who can talk?"

"Yeah, that's him." James nodded.

"Of course I can talk." and Meowth scoffed. "You don't see me making growling noises and stuff do you?"

Jessica already had her phone out and was trying to take pictures. "Whoa! You're too cool! Okay smile and say cheese."

Meowth rolled his eyes and ignored her. "What are you two doing here?" he said as he pointed his claws at Jesse and James. "Team Rocket best not be planning something stupid and idiotic."

"Whoa hold your Horseas," Jesse and James raised up their arms. "We're on the same team here."

"Pika-chu? (Why are you wearing that then?)"

Meowth raised an eyebrow. "Ketchup loving Pokémon here has a point." he said pointing to their attire.

"Oh, this," Jesse and James sweat dropped. "It is all an acting kind of thing. A goodbye kind of thing. It's why we were looking for Pikachu you see?"

"Pi? (Me?)"

"Yes you," and Jesse was kneeling down in front of Pikachu. "Send us blasting off again one final time. For old times sake. Do us this one final favor please? Then we can put the past behind is and be friends."

Pikachu was opening up the bottle of ketchup and was going to aim it at Jesse when Ash intervened. "They've changed buddy." he stated. "They're on our side. Do them this final favor as Team Rocket."

Pikachu sighed. "Pika. (Fine.)"

Meowth gawked. You're kidding right?" he was almost laughing. "These two turned a new leaf? Ha as if! Pikachu groaned and started pushing Meowth towards Jesse and James. "Hey! leave me alone!"

"Pika-pi-pi-chu. (if I'm doing this one final time, you're going too.)"

Meowth was whining now. "But..." Pikachu glared his way. "Okay, okay fine."

Pikachu raised a paw. "Pi? (Well?)"

"What? I'm standing with these two imbeciles while I'm waiting for Arceus knows what it is you're going to do to us."

"Pika-Pika (Your catchphrase.)"

"Oh no," and he raised a paw. "You can't make me." Pikachu closed his eyes and sparks were coming out his cheeks. "_Meowth that's right!_ Please don't hurt me!"

Pikachu grinned.

_{-}_

"Get away from me!"

Explosions, running, a lot of screaming and confusion snapped Ash, Dawn, Jesse, James, Jessica, Pikachu and Meowth from their daze and brought them to the commotion going on within the tent.

While May was screaming at her brother, Max was simply shrugging sheepishly.

Mitari was now running all over the place and after her was running none other than N.

Wait, N?

Yes. Bianca, Cheren, Iris, Cilan and Trip, who knew N and Mitari's weird relationship, were simply staring from outside the tent clearly not knowing what to do or if they should help out their friend.

Ash sighed. "Okay what's N doing here and why aren't you guys trying to stop him?" he asked as he stared and pointed at the commotion.

Everyone shrugged.

"I was still in shock from Max's little prank." Iris admitted.

"I'm not getting involved in their love quarrel," Trip simply stated. "Let them figure it out on their own."

"I agree with Trip," Cilan said nodding. "Plus he doesn't seem harmful. It looks like they're playing quite a fun game of tag."

"He's not a baddie anymore!" Bianca piped in. "I tried to say it but you guys didn't let me finish. He came to Kanto in hopes of talking to you about his crush on Mitari, Ash."

Ash was just there, dumbfounded and without a clue what to do or say. "Huh!?"

Cheren sighed. "What everyone is trying to say is that there is no Team Plasma threat. N is here on his own free will." and he pointed their way.

"You have got to be kidding..." And Ash stared at N and Mitari who were still running back and forth, but were actually laughing and yelling words of encouragement to each other. "When did _that _happen?" he could only wonder.

"When you were all out here doing Arceus knows what." Trip stated.

Ash shrugged and just glanced back at Pikachu and Team Rocket. "Pikachu," he could only say with a sigh. "Electro Ball."

Jesse, James and Meowth stared at Ash and Pikachu.

Jesse paled. "Hey wait a minute..."

James was pleading now. "Can't we talk about this..."

Meowth was on his paws. "Anything but that..."

Ash smirked. "Well, Pikachu?"

Pikachu grinned yet again.

Another explosion was heard, but this time it was from Pikachu's Electro Ball.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash and Pikachu simply high fived.

[-]

**_{Four years later: Unova League}_**

"Mudkip is unable to battle, Togekiss is the winner. The match goes to the challenger."

Eighteen year old Max stood in the battlefield amazed and in shock. His last remaining Pokémon had not only been beaten but what was more incredible was that while he struggled with all six, his challenger had only used that one Pokémon.

Well, that was to be expected from her. With a sigh he ushered his Pokémon to return to its Poké ball he then placed his hand on a touchpad where his fingerprints were scanned, making a card pop out. He took it and gave it to the girl whom was hugging her Pokemon with glee.

"We did it, Salvia, we actually did it."

Max grinned and handed the card to his challenger. "Congratulations." He said with a smile. "Didn't think you'd actually make it this far but you did."

She grinned as well, and taking out a Pokeball ushered her Pokemon to return and get the rest it needed.

"Thanks Max!" She said. "I still can't believe it either."

Twenty year old Dawn, Sinnoh's dear princess, had defeated Unova's elite four.

"Are you going to challenge Ash?" he asked curiously as he sent Mudkip back into its Pokeball.

She shrugged. She had actually not thought about it.

"Ah, yeah, I guess."

"You're going to see him today for lunch anyways." He said as he glanced at the clock. "Better get a move on if you want to battle him."

"Of course." She said as she walked to a door in the far right. "I'm going to heal my Pokemon and get some stuff first though."

"Good luck, Dawn!" Max yelled as he waved to her. "You'll need it."

She stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha. Very funny." and she waved too.

_{-}_

"Hi Johnson!"

Dawn grinned as she spotted the guard and placing the hand holding the card that marked her a challenger in her back, she waved with the other.

"Hello miss." The guard nodded as he acknowledged her.

How wouldn't he? She'd been coming here at the same time for the past four years. "Aren't you a bit a bit early today though miss?"

"Ah, yeah," she chuckled as she made sure the card wasn't visible. "Is Ash here?"

Johnson nodded. "He is miss Dawn but..."

She raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you in," He said. "He has a challenger coming soon."

"Oh?" She asked curious. "I didn't see anyone on my way in." She said innocently.

For the past four years Dawn had always came during lunchtime. Bringing food for everyone, she made her way across Trip, Gary, Paul and Max's station until she got to Ash.

There was usually a battle and she saw how the challenger's got defeated. Most rarely got past Paul and she was shocked when today she got past him with ease.

"How odd." Johnson said confusedly. "Are you sure you did not see anyone?"

Dawn nodded. "I'm positive," She said as she showed him the card. "For I am his challenger today."

"Miss Dawn!?" Johnson said shocked. "You battled the elite four?"

Dawn grinned. "Battled and won thank you very much." She said with glee. "Can you let me in now? I want to battle him already. I'm hungry."

Johnson nodded, and opened the door. "Good luck miss."

She laughed. Everyone had said the same thing to her.

"Thanks, Johnson." And she placed a finger to her lips. "Stay quiet about this though. I don't know if I'll battle him today or not."

"Of course miss. You have my word."

The door closed and she was left alone to her thoughts.

Ash was somewhere in the gym but she did not want to let him know she was here yet. She was early after all.

Taking a seat in the bleachers she thought carefully about her choices.

Would she battle him today? She wondered.

A lot had changed in the four years she'd been in Unova.

Ash had fully assumed his role as champion, bringing with him many changes to the Victory Road, as well as the league itself.

Each elite four member had his own signature, an identification of sort that allowed a challenger not to go through them again. If a challenger got defeated, yet managed to get through more than two of the four members they got a colored card that identified it and all they had to do was show it and they'd continue where they left off.

They needed to present their Pokedex and eight gym badges at the front entrance first though.

Another change was that before you reached the champion, there was a room where you could heal your Pokémon and stock up on potions and things like that.

The card Dawn had gotten from Max not only acknowledged her victory against the elite four but gave her liberty to battle against Ash whenever she chose to. Which meant it didn't have to be today.

She could surprise him later.

"Dawn?" Ash's voice was heard from up the bleacher's on the other side.

Dawn quickly placed the card on her purse and smiled. "Oh, hey Ash."

"What's up?" He said as he walked down to where she was and sat next to her. "You're early today."

"Nothing really." She said as she opened her backpack and took out two lunch boxes, handing him his. "Ah, yeah. Just thought you guys would be hungry. I know I am."

He grinned and quickly opened his. "You bet I am!" He said glancing at the content. "Did the others eat?"

Dawn shrugged. "With the defeat they had with the last challenger? I bet they were starving." She said with a grin.

Ash stared her way confusedly. "Challenger?"

She shrugged and waved her hand. "Don't worry about that," she said as she took a fork and poked a piece of fish in his box, bringing it to his mouth. "Eat."

Pokémon battle forgotten he focused on the food in front of him. Taking the fork from Dawn's hand he munched the piece of fish, swallowed and took another piece. His fiancee was an awesome cook and he was grateful she brought them lunch every day.

"I don't think we'd know what to do without you." He admitted between mouthfuls.

"Awww shush." She blushed.

"It's true," he nodded. "Without your food or visits, I wouldn't last through the day."

Dawn laughed. "You're being silly."

The doors opened and Paul, Gary, Max and Trip walked in.

"Awwww darn," Max said with a snap of his fingers. "I was certain the match would have started by now."

"We missed it!?" Gary said confusedly.

"Troublesome lost already," Paul said with a shrug. "I knew it."

"You have to give her _some _credit for her idiotic belief of actually beating the champion." Trip stated quickly. "She got through us. That's achievement enough."

Dawn facepalmed herself. There was no way out of it now.

Ash closed the lunch box and glanced everyone's way confusedly. "What are they talking about, Dawn?"

Max gaped. "You haven't told him!?"

"Figures." Paul could only say.

"She," Gary said, pointing at Dawn and then at themselves. "Challenged us and actually won."

"Against me, she only used Togekiss." Max stated with a nod.

"Is this true, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed and fished out her card from the purse.

"Yup," She said, confirming his suspicions. "I beat the elite four."

Ash was mouth agape by now. He had to battle his fiancée!

Dawn laughed. "I'm not battling you." She said with a grin. "I have no desire of becoming champion."

Ash stuck his tongue out. "Who says you'd win?"

Dawn placed her hands on her hips. "And who says _you'd_ win hmmm?"

**[-]**

After six years of being gone from home, Dawn could say she was finally where she wanted to be.

At twenty two years old, Dawn become not only Sinnoh's princess, three regions acclaimed coordinator and trainer but now also held the title of the Pokémon Master's wife.

For her, Ash was reason enough to keep on searching what the world had in store, and now that they were together she had another reason to keep on looking.

Little did Dawn know that to twenty four year old Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, she was the reason he accomplished most of his goals.

"You're the reason, Dawn." Ash Ketchum whispered to her wife as Charizard flew them to Arceus knows where.

**_And they lived happily ever after_**

**[-]**

**THE END! **

_Season Of Magic: it took a year, but it's done. What started as a simple idea is now a fully completed story. Thank you to all of those who stuck by. You are the reason I keep writing. _

_See what I did there? :P _

_Keep on dreaming my lovelies._

_See you on the next journey we take together _

_-Rai _


End file.
